Sesshoumaru Present
by cindygirl
Summary: Another Sess/Kag story, or is it? Set in the modern age a homeless man witnesses a silver hair youkai being attacked. But how will this event help this powerful youkai meet a powerful miko with a kind heart? What present will Sesshoumaru recieve from her?
1. Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru's Present

Chapter 1

The skies were dark and gloomy. Clouds rapidly moved through the area as the wind picked up. You could see them gathering in the distance as the dark grey and black clouds that moved in fast from the ocean rapidly replaced the blue sky.

The air smelled peculiar this day. It smelled like there was a storm coming and a powerful one. The air was heavily saturated with moisture as people were hurrying to get home or find shelter from the elements. The news reporters were giving warnings that a powerful thunderstorm, not quite hurricane in its power, was approaching the area. Residences of the city were told to take shelter, as this storm would cause major damage to the area.

The business district of the city was a very busy place. On a normal day, there were always people on the streets, hurrying along trying to get to their destination. But, on this day, there was a mass exodus from the buildings in that area.

Employers were letting their workers leave early to allow them to reach their homes before the dreadful storm hit. Masses of people were heading towards the transportation areas where they could catch buses or trains to go home.

They were all moving in one direction, but a lone figure was moving in the opposite direction. The rain started to come down hard as people rushed by trying to get to shelters.

No one paid attention to the lone male dressed in black. He was slowly walking along the side of a building, trying to keep a low profile. He kept close to the structure trying to avoid the masses as they hurried by him.

He finally found an alley and ducked quickly into it to avoid the crowds. He was soaked from head to toe. The light jacket that he wore weighed him down while his shoes were thoroughly soaked. The squishy noises they made seemed awfully loud as he walked down the alley, trying to find a place where he could wait out the storm.

Thunder and lightening was being seen and heard around the area. The storm was getting bad as the lightening was dancing around the sky in all directions. Static could be felt in the air as the lightening was charging up the atmosphere. There were several rays of lightening that touched the ground a few miles away as the sound of the thunderclap came in a few seconds later.

The man in black stopped by a garage and gazed up at the building. It was one of the more impressive buildings in the area. Youkai guards guarded the only way into the garage. He continued walking, making sure to stay hidden from the exterior security cameras.

He found a secluded spot, bent down and unzipped his jacket. A small kitten stuck her head out of the folds of his jacket. Gently, he asked, "Kirara, can you find a way into this building? We need a dry and warm place until this storm passes."

The kitten meows her agreement and jumped down into the water soaked street. She landed in a big puddle of water and almost immediately shook her paws, trying to get the cold water off her feet. She and her master hurried down the side of the building, staying close to the structure. They found a door as the kitten disappeared into a very small window that was left open for fresh air.

The man waited patiently outside for the kitten to return. After a short while, he heard the door unlock. Pulling the door open, he saw Kirara waiting inside for him. He said his thanks as they quietly walked through the building. He followed the kitten up a couple of flights of stairs and was led into the garage. This floor was almost devoid of cars as they found a small room that was well hidden from view.

The young man went inside and sat down on the floor. He was surprised that it was actually clean in this room. It looked to be just an empty space but it was kept clean and dry. He sat back trying to relax. It was going to be a long wait until this storm left the area. He could hear the sound of the thunderstorm outside the building. First the lightening would light up the garage, followed by a loud clap in the sky.

He let a breath out as he shivered from being wet. He was hoping that he wouldn't get sick from being cold, but there was nothing that he could do about it now. He wanted to get back to his home before the rain came and had taken a short cut through the business district, which proved to be a wrong move on his part. He never expected the business offices to let their people go home early.

Needless to say, he was now stuck here until the storm died down. But, he was no stranger to sleeping in the streets. He was after all a child of the street, a street urchin, as people liked to call them. The homeless of the city could find anywhere that was warm and dry to sleep at night.

He never chose this life. It was, unfortunately, forced on him by the circumstances that the fates dictated to him.

The man in black settled into a corner of the small room as the kitten returned into his jacket to help keep him warm. He bowed his head forward, as water dripped off the rim of the hat he was wearing. Closing his eyes, the man fell into a light sleep, keeping his senses open for any danger that might present itself.

---oOo---

All of the lights were out in the building except for one. On the very top floor, a lone light was burning, as there was still one person working. He was a tall individual with a solid frame. Not overly muscled but firm just the same. He had a blue crescent moon on his forehead with two magenta stripes on each side of his cheeks. His long silver hair was tied in a low ponytail. Honey colored eyes were steadily scanning the piece of paper in his long elegant fingers.

Sesshoumaru, CEO of Taisho Corp, was sitting behind his desk going over a contract for the purchase of a company the next day. He wanted to make sure that everything was to his liking. He found that the head of the incompetent fool that put the contract together was going to roll the next morning. It was riddled with mistakes and it was not what he wanted.

He always liked his contracts iron clad, with no loopholes, to prevent others from coming back and getting more money from him. This contract was not acceptable and the lawyer that did this will find himself another job come morning.

Sesshoumaru was marking a certain piece of the document when his phone started to ring. He sighed in frustration, as he picked it up. He didn't get a chance to talk, as he heard an angry voice say, "Sesshoumaru! What are you doing at work? You know that I'm having a dinner party this evening and your presence is required!"

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat as he stated in an irritated voice, "Father, I do not wish to come to dinner and meet any more females that you have picked for me. I am not interested in finding a mate at the moment. When the time is right, I will find her and when I do find her then I will mate."

Sesshoumaru pulled the phone away from his ear, cringing as he heard the sharp words of his sire, "Sesshoumaru, this is not a request this is an order! This is a business dinner and I need you here to seal the deal. If you refuse, then I will just have to see how your brother will do as the new CEO of the company."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at his father's statement, "Very well father, I'll be leaving here in a few minutes. I should be at your home in about an hour, is this to your liking?"

Sesshoumaru heard his father grunt as he hung up the phone. He slammed the phone back down on the base, letting out a frustrated sigh. He wished that his father would quit trying to find him a mate. He was perfectly capable of finding one himself.

All the bitches that his father picks were weak and his beast was never interested in them. When they find a suitable bitch, that his beast is interested in, then he will court this female, but until that day comes, he was content to stay the way he is.

Sesshoumaru gathered his papers and placed them into his briefcase. He will have to finish reading the contracts at home once he was done at his father's house. Sesshoumaru got up and retrieved his suit jacket, which was hanging on a stand behind his desk. He buttoned the first button and ran his hand over the coat to smooth it out. Once he was done, he picked up his briefcase and left his office, heading towards the elevator.

The trip down was uneventful. When he stepped out of the elevator, he spread his youki out around the area making sure that there were no surprises. There have been many attacks against youkai in the resent years and he and his father have not been able to find the ones responsible for the attacks.

As far as Sesshoumaru could tell, the garage was empty and made his way towards his vehicle. But Sesshoumaru's instincts were on high alert, as it was telling him that there was danger near. Then, his beast raised his head making him sniff the air. Sesshoumaru growled as he tried to find what he was sensing.

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks, as he asked his beast,_ "What is it that you are sensing that I can not?"_

Sesshoumaru's beast growled in reply, _"There is a female nearby. She is very powerful because she is using a concealment spell to hide herself, but I am able to break through this spell. She smells of Jasmine with a hint of spice. I want to see this female. She is the strongest I have ever encountered and I am intrigued by her."_

Sesshoumaru was shocked; he never heard his beast talk this way before. He was very interested in this female that is hiding in the shadows and he will have to find her. His beast showed him which way to go as he turned to head in that direction.

But, Sesshoumaru didn't even take a step when a loud clap of thunder shook the building and he felt pain in his chest. He was hit hard, as the impact pushed him backwards and he fell to the floor in a heap. His briefcase went flying out of his hand, as he tried to catch his breath.

He couldn't move, as the pain was too great. Blood was flowing from the wound he received, as his body tried to heal itself.

Sesshoumaru's breathing was labored and he wondered how this could have happened. His eyes were partly opened, as he saw two human males coming towards him. He could not detect their presence. They were cloaked in a way that they were hidden from his senses. 'This is impossible, this Sesshoumaru can break any spell these pathetic humans can cast, so how did they do this?'

---oOo---

Hello everyone! I'm back and I have another story for you. You will find that this is the shortest story I have ever written. This is what happens when I get an idea for a one shot and my mind starts running wild with ideas. When I was finally done with this story it was too long for a one shot so it turned into a short story.

Yes my dear, like all of you that follow my stories this one is complete. But I have not broken it up in chapters yet. So I will have fun trying to decide where to break it off.

Sesshoumaru has been shot and now he is in danger. He can't sense these human males that are after him. Who are they and what do they want? Who is the male in black that is hiding in the garage?

Well if you want to know then you are going to have to wait to find out. Let me know what you think about this short version of my writing. Do you like this better? Or do you like the long chapters that I'm known for? I will eagerly wait for your answer.

Until the next time!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two human males were waiting for the youkai to come down to his car. They have been trying for weeks to kill him, but they have been unable to get close to him.

Today was the final day for them to complete this job. If they didn't their leader will have someone else do it for them. That thought didn't sit well with them. They have tried everything in their power to kill this youkai but something always got in their way. But today they were confident in succeeding with their task.

The assassins were waiting in a dark corner of the parking garage and one of them had a gun. This gun was special since the bullets were developed especially for this particular youkai. The bullets were hollow and inside each was poison. This poison will prevent the youkai from healing his body, thus ensuring his death.

They heard the elevator engage and waited with bated breaths. They saw the doors opening as a very tall Inu youkai stepped out of it and started walking towards his car. This was the male that they have been waiting for, the one whom they were sent to kill. He was the one who was a threat to their organization; with him out of the way all of their plans would succeed. They needed the youkai to get a little closer, that way they were sure not to miss their target.

They watched to see if the youkai could detect their presence, but the sutras they possessed hid them well from his senses. They were doubtful of the sutras powers since this was a powerful youkai, but now they believed the woman who gave it to them. The youkai had no idea what was going on, as he was about to meet his end.

Then, the youkai stopped half way to his car. Not knowing what caused the youkai to stop in his tracks, Tsutomu decided that he will not risk letting the youkai get away this time. He took aim and fired. He hit his target and saw the large youkai go down. He and his partner grinned at each other, as they walked out of their hiding place and headed toward the fallen male.

His partner Yori was carrying a sword. His job was to take off the youkai's head and send it to the foul creature's father. When he was distraught and not paying attention to his surroundings, they will kill him as well. These two youkai posed a great threat to their organization and what they were trying to do.

Their leader determined that in order to rid the earth of youkai, they should start with their leaders. Here, in front of them was one of the youkai leaders. He was also the son of the youkai lord that ruled these lands.

They knew that the lord had a half-breed son and daughter, but they were not a threat to them at this point in time. They needed to get the eldest son and father out of the way first before they dealt with the half-breeds. Soon, their organization would be able to purge the lands of these filthy beasts and they can all live in peace.

They finally reached the youkai and saw the blood that was oozing from the wound. The bullet did its job well as it released the poison into his body, preventing him from healing.

Tsutomu turned to his partner, saying, "You better hurry and get the head. His blood is bound to attract the youkai guards and we need to get out of here as soon as possible."

Yori understood his partner, as he gripped the sword tighter in his hand, walking closer to his prey. He noticed right away that the youkai's eyes were red. It was a good thing that the poison was subduing him or Yori would be dead at this moment.

He stopped by the youkai's head and raised his sword high into the air. Yori brought it down with all of his strength to make sure he severed the head in one blow. But, to his surprise the sword hit something hard. It shoved him back, making him fall on his ass.

Tsutomu observed what his partner was doing. Yori was about to deliver the deathblow when he fell backwards. Rushing to his side, Tsutomu asked with a shaky voice, "What happened, Yori? Why didn't you kill him?"

Yori was still in shock as he replied, "I hit something very hard. It wouldn't let me get near him. Do you see anything?"

Tsutomu looked at the youkai but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Then, they heard a strong masculine voice say, "I will not allow you to hurt him. You have no right. He has done nothing to you to warrant death by your hands."

Both men slowly turned around. They were expecting the youkai guards, but to their surprise they saw a small human male standing there in front of them. They were angry that this man would interfere in their important mission. "What in the hell are you doing? You have no right to stop us from our duty."

---oOo---

The young man dressed in black was awakened by powerful jyaki coming through the area. His own holy power was trying to fight the jyaki as he reined it in. He didn't want to be found at the moment, while he let the jyaki move over him with ease. He opened his eyes and peaked out the door. There was a powerful youkai walking towards the only car left in the garage. He put up his own barrier to prevent the youkai from detecting him.

He was a very tall youkai with an aura that was very powerful. He was walking with grace and beauty as he was heading for the only care left in the garage. He exuded an air of confidence that told of his status. He was fascinated with this youkai as he continued to watch him, wondering who he was.

Then he felt it, there were others in the area that were hidden from the youkai senses. He could feel the spell that the sutras had on them and it was powerful. These are the fools that he has been looking for. They have been killing youkai over the years for no reason at all. He has been hunting them, but was unable to find them till today.

The young man stuck his hand inside his jacket and pulled out some ofudas. He started to chant his spell as he slowly walked out of his hiding place. He was careful not to be seen by either the youkai or humans. He kept to the dark recesses of the garage, making his way closer to the intruders.

The man in black noticed when the youkai stopped he seemed to be sensing something. He thought that the youkai had picked up on the other human males in the area. To his surprise the youkai turned his head towards him. There was no way that the youkai could detect him, but by the way this youkai acted, he has definitely found him.

The man in black spotted the other human males as one of them came out of hiding and pointed a gun at the youkai. He threw his ofuda towards the youkai they were trying to kill, as the shot was fired. The bullet made it there before his ofuda by a fraction of a second, as the ofuda landed on the ground. It put a barrier around the wounded youkai to protect him.

The males thought that they have won the battle, but they were sadly mistaken. When the one with the sword tried to kill the youkai, he found that he couldn't get through the barrier.

He saw the surprise on their faces as he responded to their questions, "Who I am is of no concern to you. What you should be concerned about is what I'm going to do to you for attacking this youkai for no reason."

Tsutomu smiled as he replied, "I think that you are delusional. There are two of us against one of you. You will not stand a chance against us."

The male in black was getting frustrated, as he looked the idiots in front of him. He stood his ground and asked, "I want to know who gave you the sutras that you are carrying?"

The men laughed. The one called Yori answered, "Why should we tell you? The person who gave us these sutras is very powerful and she will help us win this war. We will not stop until all of the youkai are dead."

The man in black sighed as he rubbed his forehead with his left hand, "If you won't tell me, then give me the sutras that you are carrying. I will not allow you to leave this place with them."

Tsutomu smiled as he pointed his gun at the young stranger, "There is no way we are going to give you the sutras we are carrying. We need them for the other jobs we have to do. This sutra has proven itself useful in keeping us hidden from youkai senses."

The man in black grinned wickedly at his adversary, "Very well, if you won't give them to me then I will have to take them from you."

The two men laughed at the audacity of the man standing in front of them. He will never be able to get the sutras away from them. "I would like to see you try and take the sutras away from us. You are no match for the both of us."

The man in black smirked. He held up his hand, palm up, and said, "Come."

The sutras flew from the men's pockets and landed gently in the palm of his hand. He looked at the sutras with curiosity until he recognized them, "So, it's Akira who has made these sutras. I will have to pay her a visit and make sure that she never makes these sutras again. As for you two, I will not permit you to leave this place if you are going to kill more youkai."

The two men were angered at what happened. Tsutomu attacked first. He fired his gun at the man dressed in black, but the bullet hit a barrier, ricocheted, and hit Yori in the chest.

Yori's scream was short as he fell, dead, to the ground. The poison in the bullet was deadly to humans and the moment it was released into his body, it killed him instantly.

The outraged Tsutomu picked up Yori's sword and charged at the man in black.

The young man noticed what the other human was about to do. Taking his remaining ofuda, he threw it at Tsutomu. The moment the ofuda left his hand it burst into flames that went around Tsutomu, engulfing him. The assassin did not even get a chance to scream, he was burned to ashes along with the body of his friend.

The man in black then turned his attention to the wounded youkai. Hurrying to his side, the young took off a bag that was strapped to his side. He unbuttons the youkai's jacket and rips open his shirt so he can get to his wounds.

The young man's eyes open wide when he saw the wound. It looked like the bullet broke into pieces when it hit the youkai and did a lot of damage. This was going to take all of his energy and a bit of luck to save the youkai's life.

He turned his attention to the kitten that had jumped out of his jacket and was standing nearby. "Kirara, I want you to stand guard. I will be too busy with him to pay attention to the immediate area if someone was to show up. Please give me enough of a warning if you detect anyone coming."

Kirara meowed her understanding and stood guard. She noticed something in the young man's eyes as they soften just a bit when he was talking about the youkai lord that was lying on the ground. Kirara was wondering if her master was developing feelings for the youkai lord. Only time will tell what the fates have in store for him. She purred, as she turned and listened to see if anyone was coming.

The young man set to work as he pulled out a white cloth and laid it on the ground. Then, he started to take out his herbs as he laid them out in the order that he wanted. He pulled a stone bowl out of his bag along with a grinding stone.

Sesshoumaru watched to see what this human was going to do. He has seen this human battle the other humans to save his life and he didn't understand why. His beast stirred as he looked at the boy. Then he growled gently, saying, _"It is the female we are seeking. She has blue eyes."_

Sesshoumaru was confused as he said, 'This is a male not a female and his eyes are brown. So what are you talking about?'

His great Inu huffed as he said, "_She wears a powerful concealment spell, she is hiding from something or someone. Which I do not know, but this is a female. She has blue eyes and pale white skin. Her cheeks are flushed and her heartbeat is increasing by the minute."_

Sesshoumaru tried to follow what his beast was saying as he turned his eyes towards the male. He looked at him for a few minutes when his beast showed him what he really looked like. His beast was right it was a female with beautiful blue eyes. They were a pale blue like the sky with a hint of gold lining the outside rim. They were beautiful in his opinion and he wondered who she was.

Sesshoumaru gathered his strength and whispered, "Who are you?"

The young man heard the youkai's question. He replied in a low voice, "Who I am is not important, just know that I'm a friend and a healer. I will help you."

Sesshoumaru was surprised that her voice was nice and soft. It had a soothing affect on him as he relaxed in her presence. He will have to find out who she is, this female interested him and he was not about to let her out of his sight.

Sesshoumaru grunted, trying to keep his breathing even and paid attention to what the female was doing. He was curious about her and he wanted as much information as he could get.

The young man was concentrating on what he was doing. He took the herbs and put some of them into the stone bowl and started to grind them up. He worked quickly to get it done as he added some water to make it into a paste. Once he was done he took the concoction and put it on the youkai wounds. This paste worked as an antibiotic and pain killer all in one.

He put his hand over the wound as he held the other one out in front of him. He concentrated on his powers as a small blue ball of light formed in his palm. It contained a small piece of his soul that will allow him to heal the youkai from within.

He concentrated on the orb as it moved over the youkais chest and slowly lowered itself into his body. Once inside, it started to seek out the damage that the bullet did. He worked quickly to get his wounds repaired as he shoved the pieces of shrapnel out of the hole in the youkai's chest.

His other hand was resting on the youkais chest, glowing in a soft white. It was busy pulling the poison from his body while it was being absorbed into his hand.

The man in black was growing weaker by the minute as he hurried to get everything done. If he didn't spend the day healing all those that were sick, he would have no problem healing the youkai's wounds. But, he was already weak to being with and this putting a tremendous strain on him.

Sesshoumaru was very much aware of what the girl was doing to him. He could feel her inside his body and his beast went looking for her. He turned his mind inward as he searched for the girl and his beast.

The great Inu was fascinated with the little female. She was the most powerful female he has ever met and if he took her as his mate they will be an unstoppable pair. She will bare him very powerful heirs, but he had to see what she really looked like.

He searched the area where he was hurt and found the piece of her soul there working to mend the damage done by the bullet. Even if she was wearing a concealment spell, her soul was in its true form.

He approached the little female with care. He did not want her to flee before he could see her. He stopped behind her and gazed at her beauty. She was gorgeous in his eyes. She has long black hair that comes down past her waist. You could see the blue streaks that were going through her long strands of ebony.

Her skin looked soft and silky. Long elegant fingers were out in front of her as she meticulously mended broken blood vessels, repaired muscles, and removed the foreign objects out of the wounded area and out of his body.

She was a slip of a female but was very shapely. She had curves in all the right places as she moved about his chest area. She was about to leave when he made his presence known to her.

The soul of the boy turned as it encountered the inner beast of the youkai he was helping. This was not good if he attacked he will be vulnerable to the youkai. He was weak and didn't have the strength to fight him. He looked up at the beast as it came closer to him.

The great Inu moved closer to the little female as he asked, "_Who are you?"_

The little female looked up at the beast and was surprised that she could understand him. "I'm a no body that likes to help those in need. If you will please excuse me I will be leaving now."

She made to leave when a giant paw stopped her in her tracks. She looked up as she took hurried steps backwards, trying to get away from him. She fell on her butt as she looked up at the beast that had her trapped in his body. "Please you must let me go. I'm growing weak and I can't stay here for much longer, it could kill me."

The beast knew that she spoke the truth, but he was not willing to let her go until she told him her name. _"I will let you go once you have told me your name. You can not lie to me because I can tell when you are not being truthful."_

The little female was in a state of panic, she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to tell him her name, but if she didn't she could die from being away from her body for so long. She didn't have a choice, she still had things to do and she couldn't afford to die right now. She looked up at the giant Inu and stated, "My name is Kagome."

The great Inu growled gently, as he lay down in front of her. He put his muzzle close to her, growling, "_Thank you for telling me your name, you are very beautiful. My name is Sesshoumaru. We will meet again soon, of that you can be assured of."_

The great Inu moved away from her as he allowed her to leave. He hurried back so he could observe what she was going to do.

Kagome was finally free to leave. She took one more look around the area to make sure she didn't forget anything that needed healing. When she was satisfied that she got everything, she left his body in a hurry. She was growing weaker by the minute and the poison was now out of his body. She was containing it in her other arm as the orb formed once more and she left.

The blue orb came out of Sesshoumaru's body as it hovered above his chest for a few seconds. It then turned, and went straight for Kagome's chest, entering her body. Kagome opened her eyes as she looked at her other hand and noticed how black it was. She moved her hand away from his chest, pulling up the sleeve of her jacket up, she put her other hand just above where the black of her skin stopped.

She flared her Reiyouku as she got rid of the poison from her body. By taking in the poison into her body she was able to analyze what was in it. Now all she will have to do is develop an antidote for the poison and no more youkai will die.

She sat back on her butt, breathing hard. She was tired and needed to leave this area as soon as possible. She needed to rest so she could recover her strength but first she had to see to Sesshoumaru. She couldn't leave him here in the garage, she will have to find somewhere to take him and then go home.

She looked at Sesshoumaru and noticed that his eyes were partially opened. She moved closer to him as she asked, "Where can I take you that will allow you to rest until the morning. It's going to take that long for you to completely heal and I don't want to leave you on this cold hard ground."

But, before Sesshoumaru could answer her question his cell phone went off. He had no doubt that his father was looking for him again.

Kagome heard a ringing, it was a cell phone, and she was sure that someone was looking for Sesshoumaru. Maybe they could come down here and take him to a safe place and she could be on her way.

Kagome looked for the phone as she found it in a side pocket of his jacket. She took it out, looking at the caller id to see who was calling. The only thing she noticed was that the name said father, as she opened the phone, but before she could say anything she heard, "Sesshoumaru! Where the hell are you! You are late for dinner and everyone is waiting for you."

Kagome cringed at the angry voice, she didn't know who he was, she couldn't be sure if the male on the other end of the line was truly Sesshoumaru's father. But, she hoped that he was someone who was close to Sesshoumaru. She cleared her throat as the masculine voice of her concealment spell said, "Ah, hello?"

---oOo---

This is the end of another chapter. A great big shout out to WalkingFingers. She guessed who the man in black was. Well he wasn't a man but a female. Yes I know it way different but it works. Sorry for the delay in posting but work has been the worst ever and it's hard to update when your mind is wondering.

A big thanks to Advi, she has been editing my chapters for me. Thanks Advi, miss you mi imoto.

Ok, now that Kagome has healed Sesshoumaru she needs to find a place for him to rest. Hearing that angry voice on the phone makes her doubtful that it could be anyone that might be looking for Sesshoumaru.

In the next chapter Kagome tries hard to get Sesshoumaru's father to understand what she wants. His son's are anything but helpful to Kagome as they attack her for various reasons. Join me in the next chapter as Kagome meets Sesshoumaru's father and all hell breaks loose.

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter does contain a lime. It is clearly marked if you want to skip over it you can.

Chapter 3

Segumi was fit to be tied, his son was not at his home and he was late, something that he is never known for. He had called his office again and found that Sesshoumaru was gone from there, so Segumi called his cell phone. When the phone was answered, the Taiyoukai did not wait to hear his son's voice. Instantly, he started to lecture his offspring on his whereabouts.

Imagine Segumi's surprise when he heard another male's voice on the other end of the line. Stopping his ranting and gathering his thoughts, Segumi asked, "Who are you and where is my son?" Panic was clearly heard in the youkai lord's voice as he waited for his question to be answered.

Kagome was shocked to hear this powerful voice. So this was Sesshoumaru's father, she could see where he gets his mannerisms. She gathered her thoughts as she said, "Um… I'm sorry to inform you that your son has been shot."

Segumi paled. He was breathing rapidly, mind racing with what to do as he moved through his home making his way outside. He ignored his mate, who was trying to find out what was happening, as she followed him outside. He could tell by her scent that she was worried because she has never seen him in this state before. But he didn't have time to comfort her. He had to get to this son.

Segumi was beside himself. He did not even make any excuses to his guests as his mind was with thoughts of his injured son. Leaving his home, the great youkai formed his orb of light and headed back into the city. He was leaving to go to his son, but he needed more information from the person that knew what was going on, "Is he alright? Where is he located?"

Kagome swallowed hard as she tried to calm the panicked father down, "He is doing fine, I have healed his wounds and he is resting comfortably. You will find him at the parking garage near his car. I have done all that I can for him, all he needs now is some rest."

Segumi sped back to his company, rushing to his son's aid. He wanted to know who this person was that rendered aid to his son. Not many in this city would go out of their way to help a youkai this man was an exception. Segumi tried to keep the young man talking, but as he was nearing his building, the phone went dead. He hurried to see if he could catch this individual before he disappeared from the area.

Kagome was trying to answer the distraught father's questions when she felt a powerful aura coming her way. She cursed under her breath, as she closed the cell phone and quickly gathered her things.

Sesshoumaru's father was close and she needed to get away from the area. She looked at Sesshoumaru one last time before she struggled to her feet. She was weak from healing him and stumbled, falling on her knees. Struggling a bit, knowing that her legs would not support her body, she started to crawl away from Sesshoumaru.

When Kagome was by a support pillar, she used it to stand up. Under pressure to keep her balance, she made her way over to the wall. Then, using the wall as a support, she slowly made her way out of the area. Kagome did not have the energy to put up her barrier that concealed her in the area, so she moved as quickly as possible to hide.

At that moment, something blasted through the side of the building. A golden orb of light landed next to Sesshoumaru. It was another youkai that was similar in appearance to Sesshoumaru but a little older. The stripes on his cheeks were a dark blue and he wore his hair in a high ponytail on the top of his head.

---oOo---

Segumi quickly made his way over to Sesshoumaru. He looked at him and determined that he was just asleep on the ground. He looked for the one that helped his son and spotted someone dressed in black trying to leave the area. Segumi got up from Sesshoumaru's side and quickly went after this mysterious person.

Segumi could tell that it was a young male. He was not very big and the great youkai noticed how weak he was. The young male must have used a tremendous amount of energy to heal his son. Finally Segumi reached the young male and said, "Please don't move. You used a tremendous amount of your holy powers to heal my son and you have been weakened by it. I want to offer you my heartfelt thanks for helping my son. I would like to repay your kindness; please, will you not come back home with me? There you can rest until you have fully recovered from this ordeal."

---oOo---

Kagome was struggling to get away from Sesshoumaru. She looked over her shoulder as his father finally found him. She was getting weaker by the minute. Looking around the area for her friend and not finding her, she whispered as to not to be heard, "Kirara? Kirara? Where are you?"

Kagome didn't see the cat anywhere. Without Kirara, Kagome will never be able to leave this place in her current condition. She kept to the dark corners of the garage and slowly made her way to another area where she could hide.

She stopped dead in her tracks when Sesshoumaru's father came to stand right in front of her. Kagome was thankful that her concealment spell was anchored by the necklace she was wearing and not by her maintaining it. She took a step back as she replied, "I thank you milord but it is not necessary. Your son just needs to sleep to recover. Once he wakes in the morning he will be back to normal. He will still be weak because his youki will be working all night to heal his body, but he will be fully healed. Now if you would please excuse me, I will be on my way."

Kagome made to leave but the youkai lord was having none of it. "I'm truly sorry for this but you are in no condition to be out here on your own. I will take you back to my home so you can rest and in the morning I will take you wherever you need to go."

Segumi moved so fast that the young man never saw him coming as he pressed the spot on his neck and he fell unconscious. Before the human hit the ground, Segumi grabbed him with his tail and lifted the young man.

Once he had the boy secure, he went over to his son and picked him up off the ground. By that time, the guards stationed in the building appeared and began to survey the damage done to the garage. When they spotted their lord, they bowed deeply to him.

Segumi turned his attention to the guards, stating, "My son has been attacked. I want the surveillance records to be sent to my home immediately."

The youkai guards were surprised that someone had the audacity to go after Sesshoumaru. They hurried to comply with their lord's wishes as they left the area.

When Segumi saw that his guards were gone, he formed his golden orb of light and went home. His son needed to rest and he had to find out who this young man was.

It did not take him long to get home. The moment Segumi arrived, the front door of his house burst open as Izayoi ran outside to see her mate. She was stunned to see Segumi carrying his eldest son. But, even odder was the sight of another, younger male, wrapped in his tail. Segumi walked pass her and made his way to the upper levels of his mansion.

Izayoi rushes upstairs behind him, asking, "Segumi, what happened to Sesshoumaru?"

Segumi finally made it to Sesshoumaru's old room and he laid him down on his bed. He instructed the servants to clean him up and make him as comfortable as possible. He then turned to his mate and answered, "It was the same one's that have been attacking youkai throughout the city. They went after Sesshoumaru and this young man here saved his life. I brought him back here to see if we can find out who he is. I need answers that only he can provide and until I have them he will not leave."

Izayoi's hands went up to cover her mouth from the shock that she was in. She never thought that these people would go after one of their pups. She also knew that when her mate got this way, there was no changing his mind. She followed him to the guest room where he put the young man down and told a servant to tend to his needs.

The male servant bowed and got to work as he started to take off the wet clothes the young man was wearing. He removed the hat and noticed the long hair that was being hidden by it. He thought this strange as he continued with his task.

He opened the man's shirt and saw a necklace around his neck. He thought it best to remove it so he could properly clean him up. It was on a long chain so he slipped it over his head and put it on the table next to the bed.

When the servant looked back, the young man's body was glowing softly. What he thought was a man turned out to be a young woman. He did not understand what was going on as he ran out of the room calling for a female servant.

---oOo---

Segumi was downstairs explaining his rude departure to his guests. They all understood his family emergency and agreed to a later meeting when his son was feeling better. He got them all out of his home and had started making his way back upstairs. He heard the commotion coming from the hallway and rushed upstairs to see what was wrong. When he got to the cluster of servants, he noticed that his mate arrived at the same time as he did, asking, "What's going on?"

The servants turned and bowed as the one that was tending to the young man said, "Milord, the young man you brought home is not a man but a young lady. She had on a concealment spell that was connected to a necklace that I took off in order to bathe him. When I turned around and looked at him again, he started to glow, when it finally stopped, there was the female."

Segumi was shocked and so was Izayoi as they both headed into the guest room. What they saw was a beautiful female with black hair and soft features. Izayoi was confused as she asked, "Mate, why would she wear a concealment spell? Why conceal herself as a male?"

Segumi was as confused as his mate, "I don't know mate. When she wakes in the morning we shall find out, but for now we will let her rest to recover her strength."

Izayoi agreed as she turned and walked out of the room along with her mate as the female servants tended to the female's needs.

Segumi told his mate to go back to their room that he would be along shortly. He wanted to check on Sesshoumaru to make sure that he was all right. He walked to the room that was across the hallway, and opening the door, he stepped inside. His servants have done well as Sesshoumaru was cleaned and was sleeping soundly in his bed.

Segumi approached his son as he sat down beside him. He could see his youki working to heal anything that was not, so he could regain his strength. He pulled his blankets down and noticed the angry red area on his chest and touched the area with his finger.

He quickly pulled his hand away when he felt the healing magic that was left behind by the girl. He has never seen this kind of healing done before. It felt like her magic was still working to heal everything that was damaged as Sesshoumaru's youki worked to get stronger. He had a lot to be thankful for right now because who ever attacked his son would have killed him if it were not for the girl. In the morning, Segumi will have to find out who she is.

He covered his son once more as he leaned down and kissed his forehead on his crescent moon. He got up and left the room, closing the door behind him. Segumi put a barrier around the door to make sure that his son stayed safe. He had no idea who these people were, but he was determined to protect his son.

Segumi yawned as he headed back to his room to try and soothe his mate. She was still upset that someone attacked one of their pups.

_**---LIME---**_

Kagome was lying on her stomach as nice soft hands were massaging her shoulders. The fingers were very talented as they found the knots in her muscles and worked them until they were gone.

She moaned in appreciation. Never before has anyone tended to her needs like this. It was making her body relax as the soft hands continued with their mission. Slowly the hands went down her back as each knot that they encountered was massaged until it was gone.

The hands went down each of her legs as they massaged them. When they were done they rolled her over on her back. Her eyes were still closed when the hands started their massage all over the again. This time they were on her shoulders as the fingers gently probed her body.

Then they started going down her chest, her breath hitched, as the fingers massaged her breast. Then the fingers found her nipples as they took each one in between their thumb and forefinger and gently pinched them.

A gasp escaped her lips as she arched her chest up towards the person that was showing her attention. She started to feel something hot and wet encircle one of her nipples as they suckled. It sent shivers down her spine as she moaned out loud. Her breathing was becoming labored, whoever was doing this to her was making her body come alive.

He was very aggressive as he suckled hard, and then he switched nipples as his other hand massaged the breast he just finished with. She felt a hand going down her body as they touched a very private area. No one has ever touched her there before as she started to panic.

Slowly she opened her eyes, as she saw nothing but silver hair. His other hand touched another place on her body that made her relax into his hold, as his fingers found her nether lips. She was so wet down there that he started to spread that moisture all over her lower region.

He found a certain spot that made her body arch up off the bed she was laying on as she screamed her joy. Whatever it was made her arousal hit the roof. Her body went out of control as her breathing came in short gasps.

Then she felt something slip inside her core as he was gently going in and out of her. A knot was developing in her stomach the faster he went. It was like he knew what to do to make her body react to his touch. Then she heard a deep sexy voice say, "Come for me mate, let me take you to that one place no one has ever taken you before. Release your passion for me and I will show you such pleasures that you have only dreamed of."

The knot got tighter as her breathing became faster, soon her body exploded as she had her first orgasm. Kagome opened her eyes as she saw the male that was with her. She was shocked to see that it was Sesshoumaru.

_**---End of Dream and end of Lime---**_

Kagome sat straight up in bed as she was breathing hard. Her body was still reacting to the orgasm she just had. Her breathing was labored as she looked around the room she was in. She had no idea where she was.

She has never in her life had a wet dream and this was her first. Her channel was still contracting as her juices where flowing freely. She couldn't understand why she would be having a wet dream about that male she saved last night. She has never had these kinds of dreams before.

She slowed her breathing down as she tried to get her thoughts together. Her mind started working faster now as she remembered what happened the night before. The youkai lord must have taken her back to his home, were her only thoughts.

Kagome was slowly getting out of bed when she noticed that her concealment spell was broken. Her hand went to her neck, looking for the necklace that she wore, but it was gone. She looked around the room for it but it was not there. Finding clothes at the end of the bed, she got up and dressed in a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt.

She walked over to the window and looked out. She looked to be on the second floor of a very elegant mansion as she looked for her friend. She tried to walk outside to the balcony, to see if she could climb down, but she found that there was a barrier there preventing her from leaving. It was a powerful barrier and it will take her some time to take it down.

She turned her attention back into the room as she tried to weigh her options; but at that moment the door opened and in walked a beautiful lady.

Kagome knew right away that she must be the mate of the youkai lord as she bowed deeply at the waist to her in respect. Then she heard, "Ah, I see that you are awake this morning, how are you feeling?"

Kagome stood up straight as she kept her eyes down, "I feel fine milady. Please, I would like to leave."

Izayoi heard the young girl's request as she said, "Why of course you may leave, after you have something to eat. My mate wishes to speak to you before you go. He has some questions that you may hold the answers to. If you will follow me, we will head down to the dining room."

Kagome was not thrilled to be answering questions, but if it will get her the hell out of here, she will answer whatever questions he may have. She followed the lady out of the room as they headed downstairs to the dining room.

She was right in her thinking, this was an elegant mansion and it was beautifully decorated. She admired all of the paintings in the hallway as they made their way down the stairs. They finally reached the dining room as they both entered. There, sitting at the head of the table, was the youkai lord that she met last night.

Slowly and cautiously, she made her way to him.

When Kagome was finally comfortably close to him, she bowed deeply and said, "Good morning milord, I humbly request permission to leave your home. I thank you for taking care of me, but I have duties that I must attend to."

Segumi stood as the two females walked into the dining room. His mate looked beautiful as always but the other female with her was beautiful in her own right. She was a petite female with long black hair that went down to her waist. There were blue highlights that went through her hair and if the light hit it just right, you could see them. Her eyes were the bluest of blues. They looked like the sky on a bright sunny day with a hint of gold going around the rim.

She carried herself with pride and he was very much taken with her. If he were not mated he would pursue this female for his own. He heard her request then stated, "Good morning, my name is Segumi, Lord of these lands, and this is my mate Izayoi. You will be allowed to leave once you have eaten to regain your strength and answer some questions for me. Please sit."

Kagome sighed; he was not going to let her leave until she ate so she went and sat down. Kagome looked at the table and noticed the place settings; one was at the head of the table, two to his immediate right, and three to his left.

She automatically took the third seat that was on the right. By Youkai custom, guests were placed on the left side of the table along with his male heirs. Any female born into his clan will sit by the mother so she can educate her on what she needs to do.

Segumi was surprised that the young female knew of youkai etiquette. The seats she left open were for his sons and she knew this very well. The servants came in and served the food as he saw her waiting in her seat. She didn't make a move to touch the food in front of her even though she was very hungry.

Again he was amazed that she was very well trained as he took the first bite of food. At this point he saw her pick up her fork and began to eat.

Kagome was starving. She had not eaten in days and this food tasted wonderful, but even though she was starving, she remembered her manners and ate correctly. She did not want to eat too fast, or it will upset her stomach so she ate slowly.

Segumi watched the young female and he was amazed by her skills. He knew that she was starving but she ate slowly, making sure that she acted accordingly. When he was done with his food, he put his fork down as he said, "All right young lady, I would first like to know your name."

Kagome stopped eating as she placed her fork down. She looked to the youkai lord and asked, "Why do you want to know my name? I'm a nobody. I'm not from a noble house nor am I of noble birth. I am a nobody to someone of your status."

Segumi growled his annoyance, "Nonetheless, I would still like to know your name so I may address you properly."

Kagome sighed as she lowered her head and said, "My name is Higurashi, Kagome."

Segumi smiled finally he was getting through to her. "Now Kagome can you tell me why you were wearing a concealment spell that makes you look like a male?"

Kagome was nervous about answering that question, but before she could formulate an answer for him, the door to the dining room burst open and a hanyou walked into the room.

He was almost the same as Sesshoumaru except that he had dog-ears on top of his head, no markings on his face, and he was a little rough around the edges. His eyes landed on her and they went red.

Kagome knew this was going to happen, as she got up from her chair and started to back away. She really did not want to hurt one of Lord Segumi's sons, but if he attacked her, then Kagome will not have a choice. She just hoped that the youkai lord was a forgiving individual.

---oOo---

All right that is the end to another chapter. Kagome secret is finally out. They now know that she is a female and not a male. She finally gets to meet Segumi. He is very impressed with the girl for healing Sesshoumaru. But he wants the answer to some very important questions. Like why is she wearing a concealment spell?

I want to thank everyone who left a review for me. Yes I will continue to post chapters as I section off this story. So be patient I will post them even if my boss works me to death!

In the next chapter learn why Kagome wears a concealment spell. What will happen when the hanyou with the red eyes goes after Kagome? But most of all what will Sesshoumaru think about all of this?

Until the next chapter!

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inuyasha yawned as he made his way down to the dining room. It sucked to be up this early in the morning. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he had to get up and go to work. It was something he did not understand doing since his family was so rich. They could afford to let him stay at home and not work. But his father insisted that he learn how to make a living and so gave him a job in the company.

Inuyasha was definitely not a morning person as he continued to make his way to the dining room. He opened the doors, to his surprise there was a beautiful female sitting at the table.

Inuyasha had no idea who this female was, but his own beast noticed the wench. He was trying to break free of his hold, as the young male made his way to the table to sit down.

He made it to his seat, keeping his eyes on the female that was moving away from the table. Without turning his gaze away, Inuyasha asked, "Father, who is this wench?"

At that moment, Inuyasha saw fire in the female's eyes and his beast came forth in all his glory. He pounced on the female, hoping to get her to submit. But she proved to be fast. He hit the floor hard as the female in question moved to the other side of the table.

Inuyasha growled at the female as he flexed his claws. They promised death if she did not submit to his wants and desires.

Kagome saw the male eyeing her. When his eyes started to bleed red, she knew this was not good. Too many times she had to fight males because she had this affect on them. But, when Kagome heard what he called her, the anger in her grew to great proportions. 'How dare he call me a wench!'

Kagome was keeping an eye on the hanyou. She continued moving when he suddenly pounced, moving out of his way quickly, he hit the floor hard. This did not sit well with the male as he was on his feet again, flexing his claws. He attacked again and she let a small amount of her Reiyouku go, hitting him in the chest. She sent him flying backwards into the wall.

The hanyou slid down the wall and landed in a heap on the floor, unconscious.

Kagome heard a vicious growl come from the youkai lord as she quickly turned and bowed deeply to him, stating, "I'm sorry milord, but you wanted to know why I wear a concealment spell, well this is why I do. I have this affect on unmated youkai males. Too many times I found myself being pinned to the ground or being fought over by youkai males because they want to take me as their mate. So, in order to protect myself, I wear a concealment spell, this way I will not have to hurt them."

Segumi was pissed at his youngest for attacking his guest. He saw Kagome move out of his way when Inuyasha moved to sit down. He noticed when his son's eyes turned red, Segumi was about to get up and grab his idiot son and stop his foolishness, when Inuyasha attacked a second time. It happened so fast that Segumi did not know what happened.

A growl left his lips when he saw his son on the floor unconscious. He saw Kagome bowing to him, while hearing her reason for wearing the concealment spell. He had to admit that she had a good reason to wear one if every single male youkai that meets her acts this way. He was wondering if Sesshoumaru was going to act this way as well.

He turned his attention back to the girl and stated, "You will come back and sit down. I still have some more questions for you and you will answer them." There was no room to argue. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Kagome heard his command and she had no choice but to obey. She went and sat back down as she waited for his next question.

Segumi was thinking hard on his next question as he asked, "Why are you wondering the streets? Where is your family?"

Of all the questions that he could ask this was the one that she hated to answer. She thought about it for a few seconds before replying, "I have no family. My mother, brother, and grandfather were killed in an accident over 6 years ago. Since I have no other living relative the state thought it best to put me in a foster home until I reached legal age.

"They transferred me to the other side of the city. They took me away from my friends and sent me to the worst schools that the city has to offer. I stayed there for about three months when the woman's husband decided that he wanted to have liberties with me. I would have none of it and left. I have been on my own since that day."

Segumi now understood why she was this way. The males of the city have constantly attacked her and its very surprising that she is still pure after all these years. He came out of his thoughts as he heard her continue.

"I have wondered the streets since then. I went back to my old home but the state has it locked up. They wanted to destroy my home to make way for new businesses, but there are spells and enchantments on all the buildings of the shrine and unless you are of my blood, you can never open the doors to the shrine or destroy them. The shrine is on sacred grounds and it's my ancestors that protect it."

Segumi was very interested in what the young girl was saying, "Very interesting Kagome, but where did you learn how to heal?"

Kagome sighed as she said, "My grandfather was teaching me the ancient art of healing. I was progressing faster than he thought and I should have finished my training within the year, but that never happened. So, after I went back to my old home I found where my grandfather had his library. There I found ancient scrolls that told of the healing arts and how to perform them. I have been studying them for years now and I have mastered all but a few spells for healing.

"The only reason I have not mastered those spells is because I need a very special herb to perform it and I don't think that the herb exist anymore. I have been looking everywhere for it but I have yet to find a place where the herb grows. I have even checked the internet to see if the herb might be grown in other countries but I have found nothing."

Segumi could tell that she was a powerful healer and she uses the ancient ways of healing which is a lost art. There are not too many that are left that can heal that way and their services are in high demand. He turned his eyes towards the girl, as he asked, "What can you tell me about the ones who attacked my son last night?"

On this Kagome had to think on how to reply, she wasn't too sure on how she should answer this question. "For the past three years there has been a movement to eliminate all youkai from the face of the earth. There is a human group that is involved. They are the ones that ordered the attack on your son. They are also after you, so you must be careful until I am able to get to the priestess, who is supplying them with the sutras. These humans carry sutras that hide their presence from your youkai senses."

This information caught Segumi by surprised as he asked, "Who is the one behind this? Do you know who they are? Or where they may be located?"

"No, I have no idea who they are or where they are located, but I did get my hands on the sutras that they had and I was able to find the priestess signature on it. Akira is the priestess behind the attacks and I humbly request that you stay out of it and leave her to me." Kagome stated in a no nonsense voice. Akira was hers to hunt down and to take care of. She did not want anymore youkai being hurt because of a rouge priestess.

Segumi and Kagome continued to argue the point on who was going after Akira. They were so involved with each other that they never notice the threat that was about to attack Kagome.

Kagome's senses kicked in at the last minute as she leaped away from the table. Inuyasha came in with claws bared, he missed her by a fraction of an inch, as Kagome tried to get herself together to fight back.

Kagome's fear went through the roof as she was hit across the face and a hand was wrapped around her neck. "You will submit to me bitch. You will consent to be my mate and stay by my side. You have no choice in the matter."

At that moment Kagome's mind went blank as she struggled in the hanyou's hold. Then, she felt when she was released and she landed on her knees. Kagome was breathing hard as she looked up and saw that Sesshoumaru had his brother by the neck and he was not very happy.

---oOo---

Sesshoumaru woke up in his old room and looked around. He was completely healed, but was still weak from the attack. He sat up in bed and sniffed the area. The scent of Jasmine was heavy in the air. The female that he remembered from yesterday was in his father's home. He quickly got up and dressed as he set out to find his female.

He was following her scent when he caught the scent of her fear. Then, he caught the scent of his idiot half brother. Sesshoumaru noticed right away that his brother was in his bestial form. The half-breed was after his chosen female and his eyes bleed red.

Sesshoumaru took off in the direction of his female as he entered the dining room. What he saw set his blood on fire; Inuyasha was making demands of his female. Rushing into the room, and grabbing his brother by the throat, Sesshoumaru raised him off the floor, saying, "The female is mine! You will stay away from her."

Inuyasha was not about to back down. The one to mate this female will have a powerful mate and even more powerful pups. "I don't care. I want her as my mate and I will have her. Now get out of my way while I claim my female."

Sesshoumaru threw his brother against the wall. Inuyasha hit it hard causing the wall to crack under the assault.

The older brother got in a fighting stance; he was about to teach his younger brother a lesson in touching what was his. They traded blows as Inuyasha was determined to get the female.

Kagome saw the brother's fighting each other and made her way to the door. She needed to get out of here as fast as possible. She stood on shaky legs as she was slowly making her way towards freedom.

She was almost to the door when she was grabbed by the hair and thrown against the wall. Her head hit the wall hard and she fell unconscious on the floor.

---oOo---

Inuyasha saw the female trying to leave as he went after her. He was not about to let her get away, he grabbed her and slammed the female against the wall. Finally she was out like a light and it was his chance to claim her.

But, what Inuyasha did not expect was his brother's rage.

Sesshoumaru saw as Inuyasha ran past him heading towards his female. Seeing her hit the wall and landing unconscious on the ground angered his inner Inu. He smelled her blood, she was hurt because of his brother and he was going to pay for it.

Sesshoumaru's jyaki grew to an enormous amount, as he grabbed his brother and threw him through the wall. Inuyasha landed outside, unconscious, as Sesshoumaru went towards his female.

Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up gently and held her in his arms. He looked for her wound and found a gash on the back of her head. Holding her gently, he started to lap at the cut, closing it. When it was finally healed, he cradled her in his arms and rocked her back and forth. Sesshoumaru never noticed the other occupants of the room, as his world only consisted of the female he was holding.

---oOo---

Segumi was at a loss for what to do. His youngest son was attacking the female. It was an act of claiming a female for a mate. It was an instinct that he could not interfere with because it was part of their nature. The female in question will have to fight, if she does not want to be Inuyasha's mate.

Segumi was protecting his own mate as she was trying to get around him to get to her son. Izayoi wanted to stop Inuyasha, but Segumi had to explain to her what was going on. Once she was calmed, Segumi watched to see what his youngest was going to do. But, all hell broke lose when Sesshoumaru came into the room and held his brother by the throat.

Now it was a fight for the right to mate and neither male wanted to relinquish his claim on the female. But, when Inuyasha hurt the girl that was it, Sesshoumaru's beast got angry and attacked Inuyasha and threw him outside.

Sesshoumaru also showed tremendous tenderness for the girl as he treated her wounds.

Segumi let go of his mate as he approached his son. When he was close enough, he said, "Sesshoumaru, come and sit down with the girl, we need to talk."

Sesshoumaru's eyes were back to normal as he heard his father's request. He held his chosen female even closer to his chest as he got off the floor. He sat with his father, Kagome was held in his arms, sitting unconscious on Sesshoumaru's lap.

His beast purred as they saw Kagome move closer to his chest. She relaxed completely, which made Sesshoumaru's beast happy.

Segumi thought about how to best go about this, as he said, "Sesshoumaru, if you want to mate the girl you will have to court her properly. From what she has told us, males, both human and youkais, have been after her. She will fight unless you make your intentions known to her and have her agree to let you court her.

"Your brother was trying to forcibly subdue her. She became combative and was not willing to bend to his will, thus why she was fighting against him. If you are serious about this girl then you must treat her with respect and give her the option of having you court her properly.

"I must say Sesshoumaru you have chosen a worthy mate. She is powerful and has great knowledge. I doubt that there is another as powerful as she is. She is a miko and a powerful one. The concealment spell she had on yesterday was not even detected by me."

Sesshoumaru looked up from the female he was holding as he stated in a regal voice, "I did not detect her at first. It was my beast that detected her presence in the area and called my attention to her. My beast was able to break her spell and see her for what she is.

"She attacked the human males to protect me. She never waivered in what she had to do and she risked everything to save my life. She was already weak when she came to my aid, then she did something that I have never seen anyone do before.

"She formed a blue orb in her hand that went into my body and healed everything from the inside out."

This caught Segumi by surprise. "She formed an orb and it entered your body? But, that type of healing has not been done in centuries. How does she know how to do this?"

They sat in silence as the little female started to move in Sesshoumaru's arms. Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on his female as he looked down and saw her opening her eyes. They were so beautiful; very unique for a female in this country.

---oOo---

Kagome was hearing voices, they were talking softly and she could not make out what they were saying. She felt that she was being held tightly in an embrace. Slowly, she began to open her eyes. Her head hurt as she tried to move but was prevented from moving too much.

Kagome's eyes slowly came into focus as she saw the male from last night holding her. He was not about to let her go as she sat up a little straighter on his lap. Her head rested on his shoulder as she tried to get her body under control.

Kagome's cheeks turned red as she tried to leave the male's lap, but he refused to let her go. She looked up and quietly stated, "Please release me Sesshoumaru. I'm fine now and I would prefer to sit in a chair than to be on your lap."

Sesshoumaru considered her request as he let her go and she got up from his lap. He watched her intently to make sure that she did not leave his side. He needed to talk to her the first chance he got.

Kagome stood on her feet and took a few steps away from the male that she was highly attracted to. Never in her life did she ever have feelings for a male as the one sitting there in front of her. She was scared and confused all at the same time. She took a deep breath and steadied herself for what she needed to do.

Kagome turned her attention to the youkai lord and said, "I appreciate all you have done for me. The food was wonderful and I hope you will convey to the cook my gratitude. But I must leave. I have somewhere else I need to be at the moment."

Kagome jumped when she heard a vicious growl from the male that was near her. She was ready this time, she was going to leave this house and not let them find her again.

Sesshoumaru was not happy that his female wanted to leave. He leaped from his chair and went after her. He hit a barrier that pushed him back making him hit the wall hard. It was not enough to knock him unconscious but it was enough to knock the breath out of him.

Kagome saw her chance and she took off. A barrier formed around her body making sure that no one stopped her headlong flight. Several youkais tried to stop her as she shoved them out of the way and ran straight to the front door.

She sent a blast of her Reiyouku towards the door, blowing them apart. She ran outside and yelled, "Kirara!"

---oOo---

Well this is the end to another chapter. I hoped that I answered your question on what was going to happen. As for where is Kirara well you will have to wait until the next chapter to see where she has been. Sorry guys but you have to wait.

I want to thank everyone who has left a review for this story. It does my heart good that you are all reading it and enjoying my sick mind at work.

In the next chapter Kagome runs from Sesshoumaru and his father. A little more will be explained about Kagome and how she has lived her life. Sesshoumaru is not about to give up on his female, as he will go on the hunt.

Until the Next Chapter!

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kirara was hiding outside the youkai lord's home while keeping an eye on her mistress. She could tell that Kagome liked the youkai lord's son but was very shy. She let the youkai lord take Kagome last night to see if something will come out of this encounter; she was happy that she did.

Her mistress was attracted to the male and this was good. Kirara did not want her mistress to end up all alone and not have a mate. Kagome deserved to have someone to love and that would love her in return.

Kirara has been with her for a few years now, when a chance meeting brought them together. She was injured in an attack and the miko happened upon her. She took her back to her home, which was a cardboard box, and cared for her.

Once Kirara was healed she stayed by her side. She found that she could not leave this young miko by herself when she discovered that she was alone and living in the streets. She took it upon herself to protect her while she saw her grow with each passing day.

This little miko genuinely cared about the people of the land, and that made her, at least in Kirara's eyes, a suitable master. She has seen the young girl suffer so much. She wanted her to find someone and be happy. Now Kagome had a love interest and it seemed that Sesshoumaru was interested as well. Kirara knew she would have to work hard to make sure that she got them together.

Kirara came out of her mussing when she heard her name being called. It was now time to leave and she transformed into her true form and raced towards her mistress.

Kirara saw Kagome running out of the house. She swooped down and glided along side her.

Kagome grabbed a fist full of fur and then jumped on Kirara's back. They took off towards the city as a barrier formed around them and they disappeared from sight.

Once the barrier was in place, Kirara headed in a different direction to throw off any would be pursuers. Then, she headed straight for the shrine, as it was almost time for the gates to open.

Kagome held on tight, as they traveled back to her family's shrine. She had gotten the city to give her back her home and to open the gates for the people to come and worship. She did not have much money, but what little she did manage to get, she helped those who were sick and injured.

Many from the city would come to her because they were sick. They could not afford to go to doctors and the hospitals have turned many away for their inability to pay. Kagome helped a few people that came to the shrine seeking help, but after that, word spread like wild fire. They came in great numbers, all wanting her help.

Soon the homeless, poor, sick, injured and those with terminal illnesses that the doctors could not find a cure, were coming to the shrine for help. Kagome never turned anyone away and helped them all. There were times when she did not have food to eat because she gave away what little she had so someone else could eat.

Many times city officials went to the shrine looking for the mysterious doctor practicing without a license. They questioned many at the shrine, trying to find this doctor, but no one was forth coming with any answers. The people kept Kagome's secret.

She traveled to different parts of the city helping those in need as churches and other shrines in the area would give Kagome a place to see the sick. They all tried to help those in the city, while the police were looking for the 'doctor' that was helping these people to recover.

The doctors of the city were baffled as to who could be healing these people. Terminally ill patients were finding help elsewhere when their doctors gave up on them. Doctors would then see their patient's months later and find them healed of their disease. When they asked their patients if they have seen another doctor; the patients replied yes, but would not say who or where the doctor was located.

The city, as a whole, has been experiencing a slow down in patients going to the hospitals. The Emergency rooms were no longer full, as the homeless found someone to take care of them. The hospital administrators held a conference, all worried, as they were losing money in their number one outpatient service.

They have been hearing from many people that a young doctor was healing the sick. The worst part of all was that this person was providing free treatment. No one knew who he or she was. They have tried to find out, but all those treated by this individual would never tell where they could find them. The authorities have been looking all over the city for this person, but he or she was being protected viciously. They wanted to put this person in jail, but their efforts were in vain.

Kirara finally landed in the middle of the shrine, as she transformed into her kitten form and followed the girl to the rundown shack she lived in. Yes, the city has opened the shrine to the public, but they did not give Kagome back her family's home. The city wanted back taxes and that was something that she could not pay them.

Kagome had no job and she never finished school. No one wanted to give her a chance at a job, because they thought she was not responsible enough. Since Kagome could not finish school and could not find a job, she was forced to live on the streets.

When Kagome returned to this part of the city, couple of years ago, she snuck back into the shrine through a break in the fence. She tried to get into her home, but it was locked up tight. She could not break into the house. So, she lived in one of the shacks at the shrine, in which she was currently changing into her miko garbs. Once ready, Kagome stepped out and readied herself to greet the visitors.

---oOo---

Segumi watched the girl run out of his house and take flight on a fire neko youkai that he has not seen in over a century. He thought them to be extinct, but he was wrong. There was one left and it was helping the girl leave his mansion.

He leapt into the air trying to follow her, but she disappeared from sight along with her scent. There was no way that he could follow her. He landed back down on the ground and went back inside his home.

A loud howl was heard, as Sesshoumaru rushed out of the dining room, trying to find his female. He was still weak, as his father said, "Sesshoumaru, she has left the mansion. You are too weak to follow her and if you want to find and protect her, I suggest that you get something to eat and get some rest. By the time you wake up, I will have her location for you and anything else you want to know."

Sesshoumaru was not happy that his intended has left the safety of his father's home. He wanted to go after her, but his father was right. He was not fully recovered as of yet and he needed to get stronger so he could protect her. Sesshoumaru agreed and returned inside and had something to eat. When Sesshoumaru was finished, he went to get some rest. He just hoped that his father would have the answers he needed before he woke up.

Sesshoumaru walked upstairs as he passed the guest room going to his room. He stopped in his tracks as a scent caught his attention and he entered the room. The room was filled with her scent, which soothed him and his beast. He went over to the bed and lay down upon it.

He noticed her sleeping garments from last night and brought it up to his nose. His eyes opened wide when he took in her scent. It was heavenly to his senses, as he smelled her arousal on the garments. It was the most delicious scent he has ever smelled. Holding the garments to his nose, he immediately relaxed as her scent surrounded his body. Sesshoumaru felt so soothed by it that he fell asleep on the bed Kagome had slept in last night.

---oOo---

Segumi was happy when his son listened to his advice. He saw him eat and then he went upstairs to rest. Once his eldest was upstairs, Segumi had to deal with his youngest. He walked outside and saw him getting up from the ground.

With Kagome gone, Inuyasha was back to normal. Segumi approached his son and said in a stern voice, "Inuyasha, the female is out of your reach. Your brother has already claimed the female before you even saw her and by law, unless he relinquishes his claim, or you can defeat him in battle for the right to mate, you cannot touch her. Go after the female again and you will have to deal with me, is that understood?"

Inuyasha was not happy about what his father said to him. He wanted that female, but she was gone from their home. He had no way of finding her and if he did go after her, his father's wrath was something he did not want to deal with. Inuyasha agreed to his father's request and will leave the female alone… for now. If his brother does not claim her soon, he will.

---oOo---

Segumi was sitting in his study, he was poring over the files that his investigators have brought him on the girl. He was disgusted at the way these humans treated their own. This female was taken away from the only home she has ever known. They placed her into a foster home, miles away from where she grew up, and then reported her as a run away after her three months stay at the home.

No one ever checked to see why she would run away from the home. From what he was reading, Kagome was an exceptional student. Her grades were high when she left this area and even though the school she went to was substandard, by all sense of the word, she was excelling there as well.

He was disgusted and shook his head. This girl has been through hell and back and still she has a kind and gentle heart. She helps everyone that come to her family's shrine and never asks for anything in return.

He was deep in thought when his mate came through the door. In her hands, she was holding some DVD's, "Mate, these have just been delivered from the office. They said that you wanted to see them. What are they?"

Segumi was happy to see them, "Those are the surveillance records for last night. The security cameras in the building should have picked up what happened last night to Sesshoumaru."

Izayoi understood as she walked over to the DVD player and put the first disk into the machine and turned on the television. They both sat down on the small sofa in the room and watched what happened.

Segumi was shocked when he saw what the little female did to save his son. He saw her fighting against the human males and how she ended their lives with a powerful spell. This was a spell that he has never seen before. But he could tell that this was ancient magic that has not been practiced in centuries.

He saw the blue orb that she formed in her hand, which then entered Sesshoumaru's body to heal him. He has not seen this form of healing in over 700 years. He did not think that there was anyone left alive who has this knowledge, but as luck would have it, Kagome had it. This knowledge was the hope for many that were sick and could not receive any relief from the doctors of this era.

He sat there as he watched all of the DVD's and he even replayed a few to make sure that he saw everything. He started to think as a thought came to mind. He had a hunch, but he had to go looking for the answers before he was positive.

Izayoi helped her mate look in the books of his library as they searched for the answer to their questions.

---oOo---

It was early afternoon when Sesshoumaru finally came downstairs. He was well rested and had fully recovered from his ordeal. He went into his fathers study and saw him sitting behind his desk. He approached asking, "Father, have you located the girl yet?"

Segumi looked up from his papers and answered, "Yes I have found her. The female that you have selected to be your mate has had a very hard life, Sesshoumaru. Since the age of sixteen Kagome has lived on her own. In this city alone she has lived for more than two years on the streets, hiding her identity from all those who know her.

"Her family owned a shrine in the city and the city council is holding the title pending back taxes. I have taken the liberty of having our lawyers contact the city and find out how much is owed to them. The lawyers will pay what is owed and the girl can have her home back. I have instructed them to have all matters that pertain to the shrine be sent to us, as we will take care of it.

"The city has let the girl open the shrine, so patrons can worship. The shrine has a miko that is there all day and tends to everyone's needs. It is there where you will find the girl." Segumi leaned forward and gave the address of the shrine to his son, along with the necklace that Kagome was wearing. "This necklace belongs to her. It was how her concealment spell was held in place."

Sesshoumaru was happy with the information as he turned and started walking out of his father's study. He was going after his female, but before he left the study, he heard his father say, "Sesshoumaru, remember what I told you about this female. You must court her properly if you want her as a mate. She may not be willing in the beginning, just have patience with her and I'm sure she will become your mate."

Sesshoumaru nodded his understanding of what he heard as he continued on his way. Once he was outside, he formed his orb of light and took off. It did not take him long to find the shrine where his intended was located. He landed on a branch of the tallest tree and hid his aura from the girl. He watched her from a distance to see what she was doing.

Sesshoumaru was amazed at the masses of humans and youkais that sought out his female's help. There were hundreds of them as she tended to each one's needs. She never asked for any money from them. She only saw to their illness with herbs and if they were really injured or seriously sick, she would use her powers to help them.

Sesshoumaru kept his presence hidden from her. He did not want her to fear him as he thought about how best to go about getting her to mate with him. This was new to him since he never had to chase a female. They always chased him and he would rebuff them. Now the tables were turned and he was the one doing the chasing.

The first step, he thought, was to get her to agree to let him court her. Then, he will be able to get her to mate him.

He stayed there at the shrine for the remainder of the day, as he watched his female and everyone that she helped. The sun was finally setting as the last of the patrons were leaving the shrine. Once the last person left, Kagome closed the gates and set out to clean up the shrine.

---oOo---

Kagome was not feeling well at the moment. She had been fighting a fever all day. She must have caught it last night when she got caught in that thunderstorm. She will take some medicine after she has completed her duties at the shrine.

Hidden in the trees was another male Inu youkai that was observing the female as she went about her duties. He has been watching her for a while now. She had resisted all of his attempts to mate her, but he was determined to get her.

Today was his lucky day since she seemed to be weak, it was not an honorable thing to do, but this was his chance to mate her. He jumped from the tree he was in and landed right behind her. He waited until she sensed him before he did anything.

Kagome was busy sweeping the shrine grounds and was hurrying to finish. She was tired and wanted to go inside and take some medicine for her fever. She jumped when she sensed a youkai near her, turning around she noticed an Inu youkai standing there.

She sighed heavily. This one does not know how to take no for an answer as she asked, "What are you doing here Osamu?"

"Ah milady, how nice of you to remember my name, it makes me feel very special." said Osamu, as he bowed at the waist in greetings. His beast purred at the idea that she remembered his name.

Kagome rubbed her eyes, she did not have time for this. "Why wouldn't I remember your name? You come here almost every week to ask me to mate you and still the answer is no. I don't want a mate, so leave."

This did not sit well with the male Inu. He was not going to take no for an answer today. "That may be true, but today is the day that you will become my mate. I will not take no for an answer. You will be mine!" At that moment Osamu attacked.

Kagome saw the male Inu coming towards her as she leaped out of the way. She summoned her powers and sent a blast of her Reiyouku towards the male. It hit him right in the chest as he went flying backwards, hitting a tree. But, there was a problem. She did not knock him out like she usually did and this was not good. She was weak from healing all day plus the fever was interfering with her concentration.

Osamu got up from the ground, his eyes turning red. His female was weak, this was his golden opportunity to finally subdue her and so he attacked again. Osamu reached for her, but, instead of grabbing her, his claws cut Kagome on her side. She fell down clutching her side as the pain ripped through her body.

Kagome was now hurt and she was finding it hard to move. She saw the male Inu stop in his tracks then turned and made his way towards her location.

Kagome was panicking as she screamed, "I don't want to be your mate! When are you going to get that through your thick skull that I want no male in my life! I would rather die than mate with you."

Osamu was not happy when he heard her words, he snarled saying, "You will come with me this night and become my mate. We shall discuss your disobedience later once I make you mine."

He went to grab Kagome when he was forcibly thrown back. Osamu landed hard on his back as he got up and looked at the female. There was no way she could be this strong. When he looked at her, to his surprise, there was another more powerful Inu youkai standing in front of his female, protecting her.

"Who are you? And why are you interfering with my female?" shouted Osamu, as he flexed his claws at the male. This newcomer was not going to get _his_ female.

---oOo---

This is the end to another chapter. I gave you an inside look at Kagome's history and where she came from. The things I write about are based on experience and observations. These things really do happen and its heart wrenching.

I'm sorry for the late post of this chapter. Unfortunately my work got in the way and putting in 18 hours days drains the life out of you. But the good news is that the project is now done. So that leaves me with more time for writing and posting.

I wanted to thank you all who have left a review for my story. They are wonderful to read and I do enjoy them. Though I cannot answer all of you personally I do read them. To answer some questions that you all have. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou are not in this story. Sorry guys but I didn't put them in it. This was originally a one shot that got out of hand and now is the shortest story that I have ever written. This story has 14 chapters and no more. But I'm sure that you will find it to your liking.

In the next chapter find out who this newcomer is that has interrupted Osamu. We will watch as our favorite youkai tries to seduce our little Kagome, while he figures a way to get closer to her heart.

Until the next Chapter!

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sesshoumaru was watching his little female all day as he formulated the perfect plan to court her. He was waiting for Kagome to finish her duties when he noticed that another male Inu was after what was his.

Sesshoumaru growled and when the other male attacked and hurt Kagome. It was all he could take. He jumped and landed right in front of his intended and blasted the other Inu away from her. He stood his ground and began by introducing himself, "My name is Sesshoumaru, the female that you are after refuses to be your mate. She has repeatedly stated that to you. But, you come here today when she is sick and try to take her by force. I will not allow this, leave before I forget myself and kill you where you stand."

Osamu took a step back as he heard the youkai's name. He was the ruling lord's son and someone that should not be messed with. Sesshoumaru was a powerful youkai and Osamu knew that he could not defeat him. Nevertheless, he was not about to give up the female that he has been after for a while now. Osamu attacked, hoping to get by the lord's son and grab the girl before he noticed what was going on.

However, the next thing Osamu knew he was in pain; something hit his chest. He flew backwards and hit the ground hard.

Sesshoumaru was not pleased that this fool chose to challenge him. He was not even a worthy opponent for him to fight. This male was a weakling as far as Sesshoumaru was concerned, and when the male charged at him, Sesshoumaru let his whip fly. It connected on the male's chest, sending him to the ground.

Osamu was badly injured. He knew that he will not be able to fight this youkai and win, so he turned tail and ran. He will come back another day, when the lord's son was not around to get his female.

Sesshoumaru was happy when the other Inu left the shrine. He turned and went to Kagome side and asked, "Kagome, are you all right?"

Kagome was breathing hard as she witness what Sesshoumaru did. He protected her from Osamu and she was grateful to him. She had no idea why Sesshoumaru was here, but at the moment she was happy that he was.

When she saw Osamu leave the shrine, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. Her side hurt and she was growing weaker by the minute. She heard Sesshoumaru's words and answered in a quiet voice, "I'm all right. Thank you for coming to my aid." Then, Kagome fainted. Sesshoumaru acted quickly by grabbing the miko before she hit the ground.

He checked her wound and found that it was not that bad, but her fever was. Sesshoumaru picked her up in his arms and headed towards his home. He decided that he will take care of Kagome until her fever was gone. Then, he will go from there.

Sesshoumaru formed his orb of light and headed towards his home. It took him no time to reach his home as he landed gently on the balcony of his penthouse apartment. Entering through the sliding glass doors, he made his way towards his bedroom.

Once he was inside his room, he quickly placed her on the bed and then proceeded to take off her clothes. He needed to get her wounds cleaned and healed, then get her fever to go down.

When Sesshoumaru was done undressing her, he took off all of his clothes. He picked her up and then took her into the bathroom where the large tub was filled with warm water. He stepped into the tub and sank gently into the water. Sesshoumaru laid Kagome on his lap and proceeded to clean her wound. She had a very large claw mark on her hip and it was still bleeding.

Sesshoumaru first cleaned the wound to make sure she would not get any infections, then he inspected it for poison. Some youkai carried poison in their claws like he did. But because his line was the most powerful, he could neutralize the poison easily enough. Luckily for Kagome, that Inu did not have poison in his system. Then, Sesshoumaru used his tongue to seal the claw mark. When it was healed, he paid attention to her fever.

Sesshoumaru touched her forehead and noticed how hot she was. Her cheeks were flushed and she was having difficulty in breathing. He was starting to get worried, as he got out of the tub and went to another, smaller one. This one he filled with cool water. When it was finally full, he placed his little female into the tub.

At first she seemed to be cold, as her teeth were chattering and she was shaking in his arms. After a minute, Kagome stopped and seemed to be resting comfortably. He gently poured some water over her body to get the fever to come down. About an hour later, her fever broke and he took her out of the cold water and dried her off. Once that was done, Sesshoumaru took her back to his bed, laying her down and pulling the covers over her shivering body.

He knew Kagome had not eaten yet and had his servant cook some broth for her. When it was cooked, the servant brought it to his room. She knocked on the door and it was answered speedily by Sesshoumaru. After taking the cup of broth from her, he dismissed the servant for the rest of the night. He did not want to be disturbed.

Sesshoumaru walked back towards his bed and picked up Kagome and put her onto his lap. He woke her just enough, so she could drink the broth and when she was done, he rocked her back to sleep. Sesshoumaru laid her down on his bed as he slipped in next to her. He moved her closer to his body, so he could see to her needs. He held her in his arms and fell asleep that way.

---oOo---

The next few days were very stressful for Sesshoumaru. Kagome's fever was not going away as he had hoped. Her fever would break for a few hours and then return with a vengeance.

He had his servant, Teruko, call for a youkai doctor, who came over dutifully. He gave Kagome injections of antibiotics to help fight the infection she had. The doctor also gave her vitamins because her body was too weak to fight against the fever. He left instruction with Teruko on what to do with the girl and the type of food they should feed her.

Teruko then took it upon herself to care for the little onna. She knew that Sesshoumaru cared for this little female. She would do all she could to make sure that petite onna was well taken care of. Teruko has been with Sesshoumaru's family since before he was born. She had taken to Sesshoumaru when he was small and considered him like a son to her. When he grew into the young youkai that he is and moved out of his father's home, Teruko opted to go with Sesshoumaru to make sure he was taken care of.

Teruko would shoo Sesshoumaru out of his bedroom when she needed to bathe the girl and get her fever to come down. She would make sure that the broth the weak onna was able to drink was fortified with the vitamins that she needed.

From what the doctor told her, it looked like the little onna did not eat very well and they had to get her health up. Sesshoumaru spent the majority of the days and nights in his bedroom caring for Kagome until she recovered from her ordeal.

Finally, on the third day, Kagome's fever broke for good as it did not return after a few hours. But, those few hours, were filled with anxiety for both Sesshoumaru and Teruko. That night, Kagome finally had a good night's sleep, and Sesshoumaru rested as well.

---oOo---

Kagome was slowly waking up from her slumber. The pressure she was feeling in her stomach was telling her that she needed to go and soon. She was feeling very warm. The miko also noticed that she was laying on something very soft but firm. It did not feel like her bed, which consisted of a couple of blankets on the floor.

This was soft and formed to her body. She pulled the covers closer to her and noticed that it was very soft. It felt almost like silk, but she did not have any silk in her little home. Her head was also resting on a very soft pillow. Slowly, Kagome finally opened her eyes.

It took a few minutes for her eyes to focus before she finally saw where she was located. The room was beautiful, it was nicely decorated with dark wood furniture and the bed she was laying in was huge.

Slowly, Kagome sat up and gazed around the room; it was a strange but luxurious place. She was wondering where she was as the pain in her stomach grew. She needed to visit that bathroom and soon. Kagome pushed the covers back from her body and noticed for the first time that she did not have any clothes on.

Quickly, Kagome brought the sheets to her chest and covered her body. She looked to the end of the bed and noticed that there was a robe there for her to wear. She quickly crawled over to it and grabbed the robe. Putting it on, she gets out of bed and heads for the door that is open to the left.

She walked into the room and found to her delight that is was the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, Kagome then finds the toilet in a side room and quickly takes care of business. When she's done, she comes back out into the main bathroom and looks around.

There was a large tub and a shower stall that could hold at least 4 people with ease. Thinking that she had some time, Kagome quickly walked over to the shower stall. Removing the robe that she was wearing, she steps into the shower.

The shower had at least 6 different showerheads in different locations that were hitting her body all at the same time. Kagome relaxed and enjoyed the heat of the water as she took a quick shower.

This is what she missed the most. To be able to take a shower anytime she wanted with hot water. She has been forced to bathe with cold water and when she was lucky, she would go to the local youth center and take a shower there. She did not go there often or they will notice who she was and wonder why she was there.

She came out of her thoughts and got down to business. She did not want to inconvenience the person this place belonged to. She quickly washed her hair and body, and got out and dried herself.

When Kagome was done, she put her robe back on and walked back into the bedroom. She stopped in mid-step, standing there in front of her was the male that she helped a few days ago.

---oOo---

Sesshoumaru came back into his room carrying a tray food with him. He had gotten up earlier and went to get something to eat. He knew that Kagome would be hungry when she woke, so he brought her something to eat.

Sesshoumaru had just finished putting the tray down on the table in his room, as he turned to look for the girl. He noticed right away that she was gone from his bed. He sniffed the area. Sesshoumaru could tell that she was in the bathroom. Subsequently, the moment he found her presence, the bathroom door opened and she came walking out.

Sesshoumaru observed the girl turning pale when she saw him. He stood straight, as he said in what he hoped was a soft, pleasing, voice, "Good morning, how are you feeling?"

Kagome was shocked to see Sesshoumaru standing there in front of her. She never, in her life, dreamed that she would be in the same room with Sesshoumaru with nothing on but a robe. She quickly snapped out of her shock as she remembered her manners. Kagome kneeled, bringing her head down to the floor and touched it to the back of her hands. "Good morning milord, I'm feeling fine, thank you for asking."

Sesshoumaru sighed when he saw what she did. Of all the people that would show their reverence to him, he did not want it from her. Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and knelt before her. Cautiously, not to hurt a ningen, he raised her to a sitting position.

He hooked a finger under her chin and titled her head up so he could look at her.

When his eyes locked with hers, Sesshoumaru said in a gentle voice, "You, of all the people in the land do not have to kneel in front of me nor call me lord. From you, I only wish to hear my name spoken from your sweet lips."

Kagome's eyes opened wide as she heard his request. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she thought it would come out at any minute. His honey-colored eyes were so beautiful that she almost got lost in them. Kagome got her composure back as she said, "But, milord that would not be right. You are the heir of the lands and are deserving of the respect that is shown to you. I can do nothing else but show you that respect."

"That may be true Kagome, but from you, I would like to hear my name uttered from your lips. Will you not grant me this request?" asked Sesshoumaru as he still her held her chin in his fingers. Her skin was so soft to the touch. He had a rough couple of days with his beast, which wanted to take her. But, Sesshoumaru would get her consent before he mated her. It was the right thing to do and his beast finally agreed with him.

Kagome heard his request. She lowered her eyes and stated, "If that is your desire, then I will grant it for you, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's heart leapt with joy as he heard his name come from her lips. It sounded so right and so sweet coming from her. "Are you hungry, Kagome?"

Before Kagome could answer, her stomach gave a loud growl. She turned red from embarrassment as Sesshoumaru just smiled and said, "I guess that answers my question. Come, I have brought you some breakfast and I want you to sit down and eat."

Sesshoumaru grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her up from the floor as he stood. He then took her hand as he moved over to the table and pulled out a chair for her to sit.

Kagome was feeling very special. Never before has anyone showed her so much attention. It was nice to be treated special as her cheeks colored slightly.

Sesshoumaru smiled when he saw the blush take over Kagome. He loved to see her blush; it brought out her beauty even more. He reached over and put the tray of food in front of her and said, "Now, the food is still hot so I want you to eat."

The food smelled wonderful as she noticed that Sesshoumaru was sitting down across from her. He did not have any food in front of him. Softly, she asked, "Sesshoumaru, aren't you going to eat as well?"

"No, I have already eaten. Go ahead and eat."

Sesshoumaru sat there and watched as she started to eat her food. When he was satisfied that she liked her selection, he got up from the table and went into his closet to get dressed. He came out a few minutes later wearing black jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. He then took his seat again, as she was finishing her meal.

Kagome was relieved when Sesshoumaru left the table. She thought that he was going to sit there and watch her eat. When he left, she relaxed and ate her food. It was very good as she was finishing off everything that was brought to her.

She had just finished her food when she noticed that Sesshoumaru took his seat again. Her blush was a deep red this time as she looked at what he was wearing. She had to admit that he looked good dressed in black. The darkness of the clothes against his pale skin made him look more handsome. His hair was tied in a low ponytail in the middle of his back and his markings stood out even more.

Kagome got herself back together as she asked, "Excuse me, Sesshoumaru but how did I get here?"

Sesshoumaru noticed the blush on her cheeks as he heard her question, "Do you not remember what happened?"

Kagome thought for a few minutes before she replied, "I remember Osamu coming to the shrine and attacking me. Then, I felt pain in my side, after that I don't remember anything."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he said, "You were injured by that youkai. When you were talking to me, you fainted and I brought you here to my apartment. You were running a very high fever and needed to be treated. It took three days for your fever to finally go away."

Kagome listened to what he was saying and was surprised that she has been sick for so long. She has never been that sick before and she was wondering if she had used too much of her powers when she healed all those people and then Sesshoumaru. She knew that his injuries were the worst ones that she treated that day and it took a lot out of her to heal him.

When she left his mansion, she had not fully recovered from healing all the sick and him. Plus, she spent the whole day healing everyone that showed up at the shrine when Osamu showed up and attacked her.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and he appeared to be healthy, "Sesshoumaru, how are you feeling? Did you recover well from your injury? Or are you still hurting from it?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes soften a bit as he heard her inquiry, "I feel fine. You are a very skilled healer and I have fully recovered. There is no trace of the poison they used or of the wound on my chest. I wanted to thank you for what you did for me. There are very few people, be they human or youkai that will go out of their way to help someone else."

Kagome blushed at the compliment, "It was nothing. I was raised to always help those in need and protect those that are too weak to protect themselves. I care for the people of these lands and will help them as much as I can."

But, as she sat there and thought about things, there was something that she was curious about, "Why were you at the shrine that day Sesshoumaru? Surely, someone of your status has better things to do than to visit an old shrine."

Sesshoumaru looked away as his cheeks flushed a slight pink. Kagome's eyes opened wide when she saw that Sesshoumaru was actually blushing. He took a deep breath and answered, "I came by to see you that day. I… I wanted to ask you if you would like to have dinner with me."

She was even more shocked to hear that he was there to ask her out. "Why would you want to ask someone like me out to dinner? Surely you have other females that are better looking than me."

Sesshoumaru was getting upset that she would degrade herself like that. "Kagome, why wouldn't I ask you to dinner? You are beautiful and you are someone that I would like to get to know. Most females that I meet only want two things from me. They want the wealth I have and the title that they will hold if they mate with me. You are the first female that truly cared for me as a person. You came to my aid when I was in trouble and protected me. You asked for nothing in return. Why wouldn't I like to get to know you better?"

Kagome did not know what to say to such a reply. She was confused as hell on why he wanted to get to know her. Then, she heard, "But my plans were ruined by that male who showed up at the shrine. I still hope that you will have dinner with me."

Kagome was about to decline his offer when she heard a small meow. Out of no where Kirara jumped onto her lap and purred. Kagome smiled as she picked the kitten up and held her in her arms. "Kirara, how did you get here?"

Sesshoumaru saw the beautiful smile that came over Kagome as she saw the neko. He could get lost in that smile as he heard her question, "I brought her here when I knew that you would be here for a few days. I went back to the shrine and found her, she was very happy to find you safe and unharmed."

Kagome was grateful to Sesshoumaru for bringing Kirara to her. She had sent her to go and gather more herbs in the garden that she had. Kagome needed it for the fever and when Kirara came back she was going to make it into tea.

She felt when Kirara jumped out of her arms and went over to Sesshoumaru and purred.

Sesshoumaru picked up the neko and held her. It was very much out of character for him to do this, as he gently stroked her fur. He was lost in her purrs as he looked up and saw Kagome looking at him. He saw something in her eyes that seemed to offer him some hope.

Kagome was in shock as she saw what Kirara did. She could not believe that she would go over to Sesshoumaru and let him pick her up. The look in Kirara's eyes was one of pure contentment. She never knew that he could be so gentle with her friend. She started thinking that maybe it would not be that bad to have dinner with him, maybe just this once. She turned her attention to back to Sesshoumaru, "I would be honored to have dinner with you, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru noticed the beautiful smile that she got on her face and the blush that took over her features as she accepted his offer. His beast was happy that they were slowly gaining the female's trust as they were well on their way to courting her.

---oOo---

Well that is the end to another chapter. Kagome is slowly having feelings for Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru is slowly showing her that he is interested in her. From the previous chapters it was stated that he would have to go easy with her if he wanted her as his mate. She will not be pushed into a relationship so he will have to go slow.

Sorry for not updating, but with Thanks Giving and all the work involved in that holiday it was hard to post this chapter. And since my home computer caught another virus I have to rebuild it. Now that it's restored I will have to reload it with everything I had in it. It's a good thing that I own a laptop and keep my files on a thumb drive. Good invention, if you don't have one I highly recommend it to store your data. It's the only reason I did not loose my story.

In the next chapter Sesshoumaru is not going to leave Kagome's side when she decides to go after the priestess that created the sutras. Find out how Sesshoumaru's gets to go with her and how Kagome handles Sesshoumaru's attention towards her.

Until the next time!

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome could not help but become shy. She has never really been with any male before and was unsure of how to act around Sesshoumaru. She gave herself a mental shake as she remembered that she still had to hunt down Akira. She looked around the room and noticed that her clothes were no where to be found. "Sesshoumaru, where are my clothes?"

Sesshoumaru was curious on why she wanted her clothes, "Kagome, you are in no condition to be out on your own. The doctor said that your body was very weak, that's why you couldn't fight off that fever. I don't want you leaving just yet."

"I know Sesshoumaru, but I have things to do and I can't stay here. Please understand that I have responsibilities to those here in the city and I can't let Akira continue with what she is doing. I have to deal with her now before they find a way to replicate the sutras that she is making. I have the antidote for the poison these people are making to kill youkai; but, I have to start gathering the herbs needed to make it.

"I have too much to do to stay here. If I didn't have these responsibilities then I would stay with you, but I don't have that luxury. Please understand what I'm saying and allow me to leave." Kagome waited until what she said sunk into Sesshoumaru's mind.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were racing with what to do. On one hand, he was very happy to hear Kagome say that she would stay with him if she did not have other responsibilities. Sesshoumaru did not want to let her leave on her own because that male might come back after her. Plus, he did not want her going to where this person Akira was located and be attacked. "I want to go with you. I don't want you going after this person on your own. If they attack then you will be in danger."

Kagome's mouth dropped open when she heard his request, "No, you can't come with me. You're a youkai and the place I will be going to will have no youkai, just humans. I can't take the chance of someone attacking you."

"Can't you just make me a concealment spell like the one you wear, that changes you into a male? If you can make one for yourself then surely you can create one for me. This will allow me to come with you." Sesshoumaru was being very insistent. He wanted to go with her to make sure she stays safe.

Kagome gave a sigh. Sesshoumaru was not going to let her leave on her own, so she might as well give in and let him come along. It was the only way she was going to get to Akira. "Very well, I will make you a concealment spell that will hide what you are to those with holy powers. I will also add to it my protection to make sure that you are not hurt if you get attacked. I will need something from you that I can cast a spell on and you can wear."

Sesshoumaru smirked on the inside as he won that round of this battle. He got up from his chair, placed the neko down on the table, and walked over to his dresser. He opened the box that was there and pulled out a long chain that had a golden crescent moon on it. He turned and brought it over to Kagome, "You can cast your spell on this. It belonged to my mother; she gave it to me before she died."

Kagome took the necklace from Sesshoumaru and held it in her hands. She closed her eyes, feeling the protection spell that was woven into the crescent. She was also picking up the love of a mother for her son as she held it close to her chest. Silently, she asked, _'Please allow me to place a concealment spell for your son. He is determined to come with me and I'm determined to protect him. Between us, he will be well protected as we travel to find the ones who are hurting the youkai of the lands.'_

Kagome felt an approval and immediately began casting her spell for Sesshoumaru. She also wove a spell of protection for the Taiyoukai. When she was done, she opened her eyes as she fingered the pendant and said, "Your mother placed a protection spell on this for you. I can feel the love that she held for you when she was alive. I have added the concealment spell and our combined spells will protect you as we travel."

Sesshoumaru was shocked to hear that his mother had placed a protection spell on the necklace that she gave him. He took the necklace from Kagome and gazed at it. He could feel the power that was radiating off the necklace.

He took a deep breath as he put it on to see what would happen. The moment the necklace laid against his skin, he started to change. His body glowed a bright red as his outer appearance changed. His hair turned black and became shorter. The markings on his face disappeared, as his ears smoothed over like normal human ears. His fangs, claws, and tail disappeared as well. His normal red youki disappeared, as it became a normal human one.

Sesshoumaru felt no different as he looked at Kagome, but what he saw surprised him. She was bright red as her eyes were opened wide in disbelief. He was curious at what he looked like to get that reaction from her, as he got up from his chair and went to look in the mirror.

Kagome could not belief what Sesshoumaru looked like once the concealment spell was in place. She did not have a hand in creating the illusion. The spell just took his features and molded them into a human form. What she saw set her heart on fire. He was gorgeous.

He was the most perfect male that she has ever seen, but as she thought about what he looked like as a human, she found herself drawn to his youkai form instead. She preferred him in his demonic form as her cheeks turned red. _'What is wrong with me? Why am I blushing so much? I can't be attracted to him. He is royalty for Kami's sake. He will never choose someone like me. I'm a nobody.'_

Kagome was a levelheaded girl and she knew that Sesshoumaru would never want someone like her. What he was feeling at the moment was something akin to the Nightingale syndrome for what she did for him. Once his infatuation leaves, Sesshoumaru will be gone from her life and she will be back on the streets.

Kagome sighed deeply as tears threaten to fall. The reality of her thoughts hit her hard knowing that she will never find someone to be with. No one wanted a nobody, an uneducated moron who never finished school. She would bring nothing of value to a marriage, and the only ones interested in her where the male youkai. Why they wanted her, she did not know, but she did notice that she did not affect Sesshoumaru in that way.

Sesshoumaru stood in front of the mirror as he looked at his features. He did not look like himself as all of his features changed. All of his markings were gone and he was wondering if she was the one that chose this look for him. But, before he could ask her, Sesshoumaru heard Kagome say, "No, I did not make you look that way. The spell takes your features and then forms them into what you look like now."

Sesshoumaru was satisfied with her answer as he took off the necklace and then put it in his pocket. He turned his attention back to Kagome. He could smell the scent of her tears and was wondering if something was wrong. Curious to know why she was almost in tears, he asked, "Kagome, are you not feeling well?"

Kagome was surprised that Sesshoumaru picked up on her sadness, "I'm fine, just thinking that's all."

Sesshoumaru nodded to her statement, but he knew it was more than that. He will have to question her later when they were not pressed for time. He walked over to another dresser and opened a draw. He took out some clothes, as he turned and said, "Here, why don't you try these on. I think that they will fit you."

Kagome was relieved when she saw clothes for her. She took them and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out the clothes were a perfect fit. They were a little big, but they fit her petite figure.

Once Kagome was dressed, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her waist as he escorted her out of his bedroom.

Kagome stiffened when Sesshoumaru put his arm around her. No male has ever put their hands on her before and she was a little nervous. But, soon she relaxed into his hold as she allowed him to escort her.

Sesshoumaru walked out of his room as he escorted Kagome through his home. He heard her breath hitch as he stopped and looked at her.

Kagome was amazed at Sesshoumaru's apartment. It was beautiful. She has never seen anything like it before. It was better than those decorating magazines that you can buy to give you ideas on what to do. "You have a beautiful home Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's chest puffed out, feeling proud that she loved his home. At that moment, Teruko came into the living room as she stood there and looked at the little female. She was happy that she was feeling better.

Sesshoumaru seeing that Teruko was there, stated, "Kagome, this is Teruko. She took care of you when you were sick and made sure that you got healthy so you could fight off the infection."

Kagome's eyes softened a bit, as she stepped forward and bowed, "I want to thank you for taking care of me. Your meal this morning was delicious."

Teruko smiled as she answered, "I thank you milady. I hope that you will come back and see me soon. I would love to sit down and just talk to you."

Kagome smiled as she said, "I would love that." Then, to Kagome's amazement, she felt arms going around her body as she was pulled into a tight hug. Kagome's heart was beating so fast that she thought she would pass out. But, she then lifted her arms and hugged Teruko back. With gratitude, she said, "Thank you so much for taking care of me. You will never know what this means to me."

Teruko could feel tears forming in her eyes as she whispered back to Kagome, "Oh yes, I do know my child. You need to take better care of yourself. If you ever need anything, please come to me. I will help you no matter what. Come back and see me soon."

Kagome pulled away from the elderly Inu youkai. She had grey hair and a wonderful smile. Her eyes were green and very warm. She touched Kagome's heart in a way that it has never been touched before. Kagome felt something for this female youkai. She did not know what it was, but she knew that they would be great friends.

Sesshoumaru interrupted their little session, as he took his female back and said, "Teruko, we will be gone for while. If father calls, tell him I will not be at work for a while. I have something else that needs my attention."

Teruko smiled and answered, "Yes milord. I will tell him if he calls." She watched as they both left the apartment. She was happy that Sesshoumaru has finally found the female he wants to be with. She just may get her wish of raising his young before she passed from this world.

They were riding down in the elevator as a thought came to Sesshoumaru. He put his hand inside his pocket and said, "Here Kagome, I do believe this belongs to you." He then placed in Kagome's hand the necklace she was wearing when she was first taken to his father's home.

Kagome saw the necklace and smiled. She will need this when she goes back to work healing the sick. As she placed it in her pocket, she heard Sesshoumaru ask, "So where are we going?"

Kagome thought for a few minutes before answering, "I need to go back to the shrine. I need to get some things from there before we go after Akira. Then, we need to head north, to Ueno, the oldest part of the city. We need to go to the most run down part, the slums. There, we will find Akira."

There was a bite to Kagome's words, as Sesshoumaru picked up on her anger. She was just barely able to hold on to her temper, as her powers were trying to get free. She had tremendous control over them to make sure that he did not get purified.

As they walked out of his apartment building, Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome as an orb of light enveloped them, and took off. They landed at the shrine a few minutes later; Kagome was hanging on for dear life. She never expected Sesshoumaru to take off so fast, as her face was buried in his chest with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

Sesshoumaru was in heaven as Kagome wrapped her arms around him. Yes, he had scared her, but it was worth it. He rubbed her back gently, as he said, "Kagome, you need to get whatever you need so we can get going."

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as she saw that they were at the shrine. She quickly released Sesshoumaru and stepped away. "Please forgive me. Next time warn me before you do that. You scared me half to death when you took off so fast."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, as he followed Kagome through the shrine. The gates were closed today, so there was no one around the area. He saw her walk into a small shack as he followed. What he saw made his heart ache. He could tell that she lived in this little hovel. There was a small stove on one side of the room that she used to heat the little shack. There were blankets folded neatly in a corner with a few pieces of clothing hanging up on hangers.

There was no food in the shack, this much he could tell. 'No wonder she was so weak. She has no food to eat and she sleeps on the floor.' Sesshoumaru's beast was not pleased as he growled, _"Our female will not stay here tonight. She needs to be protected and cared for. We will not let her live like this anymore. We must protect and provide for her."_

Sesshoumaru knew that his beast spoke the truth. He could not allow her to come back here. This was no way for his future mate to live. He turned, as he heard Kagome say, "OK, I have what I need. Now we need to head north. If we are going to be traveling in that orb thing of yours, then we need to land before we get to the place we are going to. I don't want to risk someone spotting us and knowing that you're a youkai."

Sesshoumaru agreed as he wrapped his arms around her and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

When Kagome nodded that she was ready, he formed his orb of light and took off. They traveled for a few minutes as Sesshoumaru landed in an alley and put on his necklace. Once his concealment spell was on, they took off to Akira's last known location.

They were in the worst part of the city. This is where the poorest lived and fought to stay alive. The gangs were everywhere and no one was safe walking these streets. She would have taken a big risk coming here by herself. She would be walking these streets alone to get to her target. Many eyes were watching where they were going. They were hidden in the vacant buildings the pair passed as they continued on their way.

Kagome immediately noticed that Sesshoumaru was acting very differently from when they were in his home. He was being more protective of her as he walked with his arm around her waist. She was tucked under his arm to keep her close and for the first time in her life she felt safe.

Kagome actually liked his arm around her, as she snuggled closer to his side. She wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked in comfortable silence.

Sesshoumaru did not know what was happening, but he was not complaining. His little female was moving closer to his person and taking comfort from his body. His beast was purring his delight as his female was responding to him. He could feel her relax against him, as she was secure in his hold.

After about 30 minutes of walking they were finally making it to the shrine that was the last known location of Akira. This shrine was old and in desperate need of repair. Kagome could feel Akira's aura, as they were getting closer to the shrine. Her aura was slowly turning black as she continued with these senseless killings.

Sesshoumaru's senses were going wild, he was picking up on the ningens in the area and they were surrounding them. More importantly he was picking up on the dark aura of the priestess that was here. He narrowed his eyes as he looked for the intruders. His main objective was to keep his intended safe from these fools. He was trying hard not to let his youki go, because if he did he could break the concealment spell he was wearing.

Kagome felt the human men approaching, she was ready for the confrontation, as she slipped her hand inside the jacket she was wearing and pulled out some ofudas. She was getting ready to fight these fools for what they were doing.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru just entered the old shrine when about 30 men stopped them. They had all manner of weapons on them like guns, bats, chains, and tire irons, as they were brandishing them.

Kagome scanned the area as she moved closer to Sesshoumaru. She felt him become rigid next to her; he was ready to fight but held off until she gave the signal.

The leader of the men stepped forward and asked, "What are you doing here? No one comes here uninvited."

Kagome stood her ground as she answered, "I came here to see Akira. I know that she is here and I have business with her." She let a little of her powers go forth to show them that she was a priestess.

The man eyed Kagome as he noticed her powers. He smirked, saying, "Hey, you are really cute. You will do very well here if you joined us. Why don't you leave your boyfriend there and come with us. We promise that you will have fun."

Sesshoumaru was not happy with what he was hearing. He pulled Kagome closer to his body as he stated in a cold voice, "The girl stays with me. She doesn't need to join you when she has me."

The man looked at Sesshoumaru, scanning his form from head to toe, while he huffed, "Great words for someone who is out numbered. The girl will come with us and you will leave this place or die, the choice is yours. You are not welcomed here." They attacked as they went after Kagome and then tried to get Sesshoumaru to leave the area.

Kagome threw her ofudas, each hitting their mark. The humans were thrown back from them as Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome and leaped out of the way. They landed some distance away from the males as Kagome continued to throw her ofudas at them.

The males regrouped as they saw what they did to their partners. Then they heard, "That's enough!" They stopped their attacks, as they turned and looked at the priestess that was appearing from the shadows of the shrine.

---oOo---

This is the end to this chapter. I hope you liked it.

Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. My Beta would like me to relay her apologies for not proofing this chapter faster. She is very busy preparing for the Christmas parties and is steadily baking cakes and tarts with her grandmother. So I will post the next couple of chapters without them being edited by my Beta since she is so busy. But be warned, I can't always catch my mistakes and she does. So once she edits the chapters for me then I will replace the existing chapters.

In the next Chapter Kagome deals with Akira, she has to find a way to get her to stop what she is doing. Kagome will reveal something special about herself as Sesshoumaru takes in this new information. Osamu will come back in the next chapter and anything involving him is not good.

Please join me in the next chapter as things starts to heat up.

Until the next time!

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Edited

Akira was standing in the shadows watching to see what this young girl was doing. She was wondering why this girl came here looking for her. She could tell that the girl was powerful, not as powerful as she was, but still powerful enough. Akira wanted to see how she handled herself against her men. So, she let them do as they pleased.

Akira noticed when her guards attacked the couple and when the young man picked the girl up and moved her out of harms way. The ofudas the girl threw at her men were powerful, blasting them back. They lay unconscious on the ground when she had enough. Finally, Akira stepped out of her hiding place to face the intruders, "Why are you here?"

Kagome stepped away from Sesshoumaru and heard a low growl come from his chest. She paid him no mind, as she concentrated on her target. Kagome needed to get Akira to stop what she is doing, because if she could not convenience Akira to stop, then the miko will have to take drastic measures.

Kagome got ready as she asked, "Are you the one making the sutras that hide these fools from youkai senses?"

Akira laughed as she answered, "Yes, I'm the one doing that."

"Why?" asked Kagome.

"Why you ask? Well, perhaps I should answer since you asked so nicely. Years ago, those monsters, the youkai slaughtered my family. They were killed for no reason and when I sought justice for what they did I was denied my revenge. The youkai lord said that they killed my family in self-defense and that it was my family who attacked them first.

"I know for a fact that my family did no such thing. I was left with nothing and alone in this world. I want to make those youkai scum pay for what they have done to me, and wiping them off the face of the earth is just what I'm going to do." Akira was beyond angry at what she perceived was her right to get revenge on the youkai who killed her family.

Sesshoumaru listened to what the priestess was saying and remembered what his father told him about what happened. He stepped next to Kagome and stated, "I believe that you are not telling the whole truth. Your family was involved in trying to take the home from the youkai in question. If your family had not gone after the youkai's pups then they would never have been killed. Youkai are allowed to protect their own family and by your family going after their young, you brought out an instinct that can not be stopped."

"SILIENCE!" Akira could not stand to hear such lies. "You weren't there! You didn't see how that bastard killed my family and left me alone with nothing!"

Kagome listened to what they were both saying. She did not detect any lies from Sesshoumaru, but she could tell that Akira was not telling the whole truth. She closed her eyes as she started to concentrate. She had no choice now on what she had to do. Akira will not stop what she was doing and Kagome could not permit her to continue.

When Kagome spoke, it was in a quiet voice that held authority, "Akira, I will not allow you to continue with your actions. The youkai do not deserve to be killed because your family decided to go after their young. Everything that you have been doing is against the teachings of Midoriko. You know what the penalty is for going against your teachings, yet you continue."

Akira snorted, "I don't care about that. I will have my revenge on these youkai and I will destroy them all!"

"No! I will not allow you to kill any more youkai. They don't deserve death and I have given you more than enough chances to stop and you still don't want to listen to reason. You leave me with no choice in the matter. The penalty for going against your teachings is the removal of your powers." Kagome stated in a no nonsense voice.

Akira could not believe what she was hearing, as she let a blast of her dark Reiyouku go. She sent the attack straight towards the little priestess, hoping to teach her some manners.

Kagome saw the attack coming and easily slapped the attack away. The next moment Kagome's powers grew even more as her eyes started to go white. She looked at Akira and stated, "I am the Shikon miko. You, Akira, have gone against everything that Midoriko has taught us, and now you leave me with no choice."

Akira took a step back when she heard Kagome's words. The little priestess was the Shikon Miko, the most powerful miko in the lands. It is said that she holds more power than even Midoriko, "No, you can't be the Shikon miko! She has been dead for centuries."

"Ah, but I am and now I will take care of you," Kagome put her hand up, palm out, as she sent a blast of her Reiyouku towards Akira. Akira tried to dodge the attack, but it was no good. She was hit full force as she screamed in pain.

Akira could not believe what was happening. She was in the most excruciating pain that she has ever felt in her life. When she was finally released, she fell to her knees breathing hard. After a while, Akira finally got her breathing back under control, and that was when she felt it. Her powers were gone from her! She looked up in shock. "What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!!!!"

Kagome lowered her hand as she heard Akira's question, "The punishment for going against Midoriko's teachings is the forfeiture of your powers. You are no longer a priestess. You will no longer be able to make the sutras you have been giving these fools to carry out your desires. You will not remember what you did to make them either. It's about time that you learned to live with what the fates have given you and don't blame others for your family's short comings."

Akira was outraged as she screamed to her men, "Kill them!"

The males around the area looked at the pair in front of them. The little female was able to bring Akira down to her knees. The leader of the group turned to Akira and said, "Kill her yourself, wench! I for one am tired of hearing your fucking mouth flapping. Now we don't have to listen to you any more. Since you have no powers, you are no longer the leader, so be off with you before I let my men have you."

Akira was scared, as she scrambled to her feet and ran. There was no way she could take all of them on without her powers.

The leader of the males watched as Akira left the area. He was happy that he did not have to deal with her anymore. He turned his attention to the other female among them and stated, "You're a miko. Well, miko why don't you join us and help us kill these youkai. Once we rid them from the lands we will have total control."

Kagome turned her attention to the male in question, saying, "No, you will not hurt any more youkai. What Akira did was wrong and she has paid the ultimate price, by losing her powers. I will not go against my teachings just to help you kill needlessly."

The male was not happy with what he was hearing as he stated, "Well, if you won't help us then you will die by our hands."

Sesshoumaru was standing back as he observed everything that was going on. He had no idea that his intended was the Shikon Miko. Yes, he has heard of this type of miko. She is supposed to be the purest of all miko. She is the living embodiment of what the Shikon no Tama stood for over 500 years ago. There was no other miko that was as powerful as she was. He has chosen well. She was the most powerful female in all the lands and she was his.

Sesshoumaru heard what the idiot in front of him was saying and he had enough. There was no way he was going to let them hurt her. When they attacked, Sesshoumaru let his youki go and pushed the fools away from his intended.

As Sesshoumaru thought would happen, he broke the concealment spell that was around his form, as his true form emerged. He stood there in all his glory as he said, "You will not touch her. Now leave before I lose my patience and kill you all for what you have done."

The leader of the group of humans huffed, as he said, "So you're a youkai, no matter, we will get rid of you as well. ATTACK!!!"

The humans attacked again as Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up in his arms and turned. He was turning so fast that you could not see his body as his green whip came out to take care of the fools that thought they could kill him. Within moments, the humans were all dead as he stopped his rotation and placed his mate on the ground.

Kagome opened her eyes as she looked around the area. Sesshoumaru did warn them to leave, but they would not listen. Their death was their own fault and she was positive that with their death, there will be no more attacks on youkai. At least now they were all safe.

Kagome closed her eyes as she rubbed them. She was really tired, taking away Akira's powers was really draining on her, plus she has not fully healed from the fever she had. She felt arms going around her middle as she was wrapped in a warm embrace. She laid her head against the soft chest of the male she was with. She took comfort in his arms as she heard him say, "Come Kagome, we must leave."

Kagome nodded her agreement, "I want to go back to the shrine. There are things at the shrine that I must take care of."

Sesshoumaru understood, as he formed his orb of light and took off. When they landed in the shrine, he let Kagome go as the neko came running up to her.

Kagome smiled, as she bent down and grabbed Kirara. She held the neko close to her chest, saying, "I'm fine Kirara. Sesshoumaru protected me while we were gone."

Kirara purred her happiness as she looked at the demon lord. She jumped out of Kagome's arms and observed her mistress heading into the shrine.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome walked away from him. He could feel the confusion in her aura as he bent down and said to the neko, "Kirara, I want you to keep an eye on her. I have to make a phone call and then I will be taking her back to my home. I'm not going to leave her here on her own."

Kirara meow her agreement and took off after the girl. She will protect Kagome until her mistress finally mated with Sesshoumaru. She knew it was just a matter of time before Kagome gave in to the Shikon and mated the strongest male in the lands. Kagome needed his protection and Kirara knew it. She was just being stubborn and did not want to accept it.

Sesshoumaru watched as the neko went after his mate. He pulled out his cell phone and called his father. He needed to talk to him about a few things before he mated his female.

---oOo---

Segumi was excited as he got off the phone with his eldest son. He has been worried about him all day and when Sesshoumaru called, he was relieved to hear that he was all right. Sesshoumaru was never one for idle chitchat as he got down to why he had called.

Sesshoumaru's information confirmed Segumi's suspicions about the girl. He knew that she held tremendous powers, but he never dreamed that she would be the Shikon Miko. He told his son the information he needed. Sesshoumaru will have to wait until the night of the full moon to mate her. It was the only way that he will get the bond he needed to be with her.

With Kagome being the Shikon Miko, on the night of the full moon her powers will be at their greatest. It will allow his son to form the bond that he needs to tie her life to his. Once this was done, she will live as long as he and will be by his side for all eternity.

He told Sesshoumaru that once he mated the girl to come home. He wanted to properly welcome the girl into their clan and fully recognize her as his son's mate.

His son agreed, much to his delight, as he hung up the phone. Segumi turned and went to look for his mate. She had a lot of planning to do, the full moon was only two days away and he was positive that Sesshoumaru would get the girl to mate with him by then.

---oOo---

Kagome left Sesshoumaru as she went about her duties. She went to several of the smaller shrines and cleaned them, before bowing in respect to the deity enshrined. She lit incense as was the norm at some and went about making sure that everything was all right with the shrine.

She could not enter the inner sanctum, as she was a female. Females were strictly not allowed within that most sacred part of the shrine as dictated by tradition. A priest from another shrine would come over once a week and pray to the Kami in the inner sanctum and kept everything pure. He did it to honor her grandfather, who was his oldest and dearest friend.

She continued making her way through the shrine as she entered the forest. She was heading towards a special place that she built for her family. It was a place that they all enjoyed while they were alive and she put a small wayward shrine, a hokora there in their memory.

It was her special place to come to when she was lonely, feeling troubled, or confused, like she was feeling at the moment. She finally made it to her family's shrine and offered prayers for her mother, brother, and grandfather. She lit a stick of incense in their honor and to also cleanse the area, before she sat down to meditate.

It was a peaceful place, an oasis in a city of concrete, which she enjoyed. It was a small clearing with trees and flowers everywhere. She had her herb garden not too far away, as it was the best place to grow such things.

Kagome sat in the lotus position as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She calmed her mind and started to focus inward. A barrier automatically formed around her, Kagome learned from past mistakes not to let her guard down. In the past, she was attacked when she was praying or during meditation. With her barrier up, she was safe until she was done with what she wanted to do.

Kagome focused inward to find her quiet place, a place that she felt at peace as she tried to sort out everything in her mind.

Kagome opened her eyes as she looked around the area. This was not the normal place she would come too when she was troubled. Nevertheless, she could not help but feel that it was the most perfect place in the world.

There were flowers everywhere as far as the eyes could see, in every color imaginable. There was a waterfall to her left as the soft sounds of the water hitting the pool was heard. Birds were singing their song while a soft breeze blew through the area. She relaxed in this place and started thinking about her problems and feelings. At this point in time there was only one thing, or should she say one person on her mind; Sesshoumaru.

Kagome could not understand why she was so attracted to the youkai lord. She knew that she could never be with him, so why even think about him. He was a noble and she was nobody. She had no money, no home, nothing of value to even offer him. The way she saw things, she will never marry because no one would want her.

At that moment Kagome caught movement off to the side and turned in that direction. She noticed four individuals coming towards her as she stood there waiting for them to come closer. They were all dressed in rich kimonos. Colorful kimono's covered their bodies with golden embroidery going around the edge of their garments. When they finally reached her, she recognized who they were. They were the four souls who were always with her, Nigi, Saki, Kushi, and Ara.

Kagome bowed to them, "Good day to all of you, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

The four spirits stopped a short distance away from Kagome. Nigi stepped forward and said, "Kagome, we have come to talk to you."

Kagome felt confused, "What's wrong? You never come here to my meditation area."

Nigi smiled, stating, "This is our place to meditate. We brought you here because we needed to talk to you. Come, sit down we have much to discuss."

Kagome moved over to the waterfall and sat down on a patch of nice soft grass. She was surprised when they stated that this was their place to meditate. "Excuse me Nigi, but did you say this was your place to meditate? Where am I?"

As the Shikon spirits sat down, Nigi started, "We brought you to a place where you have never been to before. This is the place where we reside in your body. This is the purest part of your soul and it is here where your emotions are the strongest.

"Kagome, we came to you because we sense a great deal of turmoil within you. Why do you feel that you can never be loved?"

Kagome lowered her head as she looked away, "Who can ever love a worthless person like me. I'm nobody, a failure in everyone eyes. I have nothing that anyone wants and I have nothing to bring into a marriage."

Nigi shook her head, she was disappointed at what Kagome was saying, "Kagome, you couldn't be more wrong about what you can offer a male as a mate. You have a kind and loving heart, you are the most powerful female in all the land and the males of this land desire you to be their mate. I know that you have noticed how the single male youkai fight over you."

Kagome turned and looked at the four spirits sitting in front of her, "Yes, I have noticed, and I hate it. They all want to force me to be their mate! They never ask if I'm interested in them, they always want to force my submission and want to take me by force. I don't get it, why do they desire me so much? I'm a miko, someone they should fear, but yet they don't."

Saki laughed at what Kagome was saying, as she tried to explain, "Kagome, youkai, especially male youkai, want a powerful mate. Their inner beast will spend a lifetime looking for a female that will submit to them as a mate. When they locate a female they make her submit to them to show them that they are powerful enough to protect them. It is their belief that if they can prove to the female that they are powerful then she will mate with them. If the female is powerful then their children will be just as powerful and their bloodline will become more pure.

"Inu youkai are the most powerful youkai of the lands, that's why you have an Inu youkai as lord. His line is the most powerful, but what Segumi failed to see was that he sired a son that is even more powerful than he, himself. In order for his son to be happy and find a mate, he will need an exceptionally powerful female.

"For every female there is a perfect male for her. It may take years for the female to find her mate, but when they do, it is a feeling that cannot be controlled. The male's inner beast takes control to subdue his chosen mate. If they can subdue you then they know that you are the perfect one. There are other males that are weak and will never be able to subdue a powerful female. But, it doesn't mean that they won't keep trying, like Osamu for instance.

"When you wear your concealment spell it hides your aura and no one can detect it. Only the most powerful of youkai can break your spell like Sesshoumaru did."

Kagome listened to what Saki was saying, finally understanding why all those males were after her. The young miko groaned and put her face in her hands. She did not need this right now. These males do not know what they are getting for a female, someone who is worthless and is lower than dirt.

But what Saki was saying was true, when she wore her concealment spell no one detected that she was a female and left her alone. The only one that she even thought that detected her was Sesshoumaru. "How is it that Sesshoumaru could detect me, while his father couldn't even tell that I was a female at first?"

Kushi thought that he could answer this question, "It was not Sesshoumaru that saw through your concealment spell. It was his beast that was able to break through to see you for who and what you are. Kagome, Sesshoumaru is your match. He is the male that is destined to be your mate. He is powerful enough to protect you and if you give him a chance he will love you like no other.

"We never meant for you to be alone for the rest of your life, Kagome. Yes, you still have a lot of work to do, but you need a male next to you. Your powers have not stopped growing yet and you need a mate to unleash your full potential. He will help you learn how to control this extra power and in return you will help him rule over these lands.

"You feel attracted to Sesshoumaru because his soul calls out to yours. He was made just for you and he will never find another female that will be his match. He protects you viciously because it is in his nature to do so. The Inu are the most loyal of all youkai. When they choose a mate, they stay true to that mate and never go to another female for comfort.

"Sesshoumaru has chosen you to be his mate Kagome, whether you realized it or not. He and his beast know that you are his match and he will go through any length to prove it to you. The time has come that you must take a mate.

"You are ready for the rest of your powers to be released and only he can help you to release them. The city is going to need you soon, as more will seek your help to heal them. Plus, until you mate, the males will not leave you alone and will always be after you."

Kagome sighed; she knew that they were telling her the truth when it came to the males of this city. One particular male comes to mind, as he will not leave her alone and the last time he had hurt her. She did not know how much longer she will be able to fight him off and not kill him. The more persistent he became the harder it was to restrain her powers so she would not kill him.

Kagome looked up from her lap as she said, "But how do I know that he is the one for me? I don't know if I can care for him in that way. I have never been in love with anyone and it's hard to sort through these feelings that I'm having."

Ara, who has been quiet up to this point, answered, "Let me ask you this Kagome, do you not feel at peace when you are with him? Do you not feel warm inside when you are at his side? Do you not feel your body heat up when he touches you? Do you not feel the heat rise within you when you look into his eyes? Do you get lost in his gaze that you could stay like that forever if you had the chance? Do you feel that there is a part of you that is missing if you are not near him? If the answer to these questions is yes, then my dear you are falling in love with him.

"Kagome, you must allow your heart to call to him, if he responds to your call then you will know without a shadow of a doubt that he is the one for you, for only your mate can hear the call that your heart and soul makes. To deny yourself these feeling will make you bitter and the purity that is your soul will start to taint. Allow it the freedom to love and protect and you will find that you will be happy.

"If you still do not believe me look into his eyes the next time you see him and look closely. You will be able to see his true feelings for you. The eyes are the gateway to a person's soul and by looking into his eyes you will see everything that he can't express in words. Teach him to love openly and freely, I promise that you will not be disappointed."

Kagome thought about what Ara said and it was true, everything he asked her was true, she did feel that way and more. But it was still hard for her to believe that Sesshoumaru would want her as a mate. But, it was nice to dream about it while she had the chance.

She stood then bowed deeply to the spirits, "I will take everything that you said to heart. I don't know if he could ever love someone like me, but maybe dreams can come true."

The spirits looked at her as they smiled, they knew what was in the young demons heart and she was in for a big surprise. They saw her disappear from their sight as she was coming out of her meditation. They will be watching to see what will happen next. It should prove to be very interesting.

---oOo---

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as she took a deep breath. She let it out slowly as she thought about everything that the four spirits told her. Maybe they were right because everything they told her was true. She will have to explore these feelings some more and see if they are actually true.

She slowly stood as she bowed and gave another prayer to her family before she turned to leave the little shrine. Kagome was returning to the main shrine. She has been gone for a while now and Sesshoumaru would be looking for her.

Kagome was crossing the clearing when she looked up at the sky. It was a pale blue with white puffy clouds moving slowly across the sky. There was a soft breeze going around the area, as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sunlight hitting her face. It felt wonderful against her skin and she just enjoyed it.

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she heard a noise off to her left. She felt jyaki in the area and it was powerful. This was not good because she was still drained from taking Akira's powers. She needed more time to recover from her ordeal.

Kagome knew this aura as she groaned. 'When will he learn that I don't want to mate him? I just want him to leave me alone.'

She heard another branch snap as she turned to the left. She saw a male youkai walking out of the forest. She could tell that he was in pain by the way he was walking. There was blood and something else coming from a wound on his chest.

His eyes were blood red as his green pupils looked at her with lust. He was baring his fangs at her and flexing his extended claws. Saliva was dripping down his chin and hit the ground by his feet.

Kagome was shocked to see him in that condition. She knew that he had fought against Sesshoumaru that day when he tried to take her. But she didn't think that he would be this injured from their battle.

She was startled out of her musing when she heard, "Bitch! How dare you come here with another male! You belong to me, I have held a claim on you for a long time and no ONE is going to take you away from me."

---oOo---

This is the edited version of this chapter. I'm sorry for not posting in a long time but after four viruses attacked my computer it was hard to recover from each of those. I finally found the correct programs to have in order to fight the malicious spyware that is floating out there. You know the ones I mean, the ones that want you to by Microsoft antivirus program to get rid of it. It is a hoax and a big time virus. It attacks your PC and your registry. So be careful out there. I have been attacked each time when I have been reading stories from . Just as a word of warning.

Chapter 9 will be posted in a minute so look for it.

In the next chapter Osamu goes after Kagome to make her his mate. Will Sesshoumaru get there in time to prevent the other Inu from claiming what was his or will Osamu finally get the female he has been after for years.

Things will diffidently heat up between Kagome and Sesshoumaru as he shows her how much he loves her. Yes you guessed right future LIMES and LEMONS coming!

Until the next time!

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Osamu was not in his right mind. The poison he received a few days ago from a rival male was trying to kill him. It was slowly eating away at his insides. He was in tremendous pain, but in his fogged filled mind the only one that he could think of was the female he had been after for the last few years.

Osamu went back to the shrine, waiting for her to come back to her duties. He knew that she would return no matter what; she always did. He was there this morning when she finally arrived at the shrine. His eyes lit up with happiness when he saw her. But, then he noticed the intimate moment she was having with that other male. They had their arms wrapped around each other, Osamu's anger grew. 'She belongs to me and there is no way I will let that male take her away from me.'

He watched them from the shadows of the small forest that surrounded the shrine. Growling angrily, he noticed the other male following his bitch. Osamu did not care who that other male was. All he knew was that he was after his bitch and he did not like it. They were talking in quiet tones that made it difficult for him to hear, until he saw them leave the area once more. He had no idea where they were going, in his weakened state he could not follow. He chose, instead, to wait for his bitch to return.

Finally by mid morning, his bitch returned, but that male was still with her. Osamu growled out his anger, but stopped when he noticed how weak she was. It was the perfect time to subdue his female before that other male had a chance to claim what was his. Osamu's blood red eyes followed their moments and when the male left his female unattended, he saw his chance.

Osamu followed her closely, as she went about her duties in the shrine. Then, he saw her going into the forest. He knew that she was going to a smaller shrine there. She would go there to pray and then she would meditate for a while.

He continued to observe her from the forest, waiting for her to lower her guard. He saw an opportunity to attack, but before he could move, she put a barrier around her body. It was powerful and he knew from past experience that he could not break it, especially now in his weakened state. Osamu had tried before, when he was healthy, and was unsuccessful in breaking it. He will be patient and wait. When she was finally done with her prayers it will be his chance to grab her.

Finally, his female was ready to leave the area. Osamu saw her starting to walk back to the main shrine area; he took that as his opportunity. He emerged from his hiding place in the forest and confronted her. He was not pleased that she was with another male at the moment. His female was about to learn that his anger was something that she should be afraid of.

She will respect him and be by his side for all eternity. If he could not have her as a mate, then no one will. Osamu knew that he was dying, but he was bound and determined to take her with him.

Kagome was shocked to hear his words, "I don't belong to you! You have no right to tell me who I can spend time with and who I can have as a friend!"

Osamu howled before he snarled, "That is where you are wrong, bitch! You have always belonged to me and I will not let another male have you. If you will not be my mate then no one will have you as theirs. I will take you with me to the netherworld and there we will be together for all eternity."

Kagome was shocked to hear this. He was crazy! There was no way she was going to let him harm her. She started to gather what little she had left of her Reiyouku. She will have to make this count, because she did not have much energy left. But, even though she could not use her powers, she was not defenseless. Kagome knew how to defend herself, she has learned through the years how to fight and it has come in handy on several occasions.

Osamu knew that she will not bend to his will and attacked. He rushed in with his claws drawn and ready. He brought his arm down, intending to slash the female in half.

Kagome saw him coming, she got herself ready. When he brought his arm down, she grabbed him by the wrist, twisting her body and using his speed, she threw him over her shoulder and he landed 10 feet away from her. Kagome returned into a fighting stance, as she was ready for his next move.

Osamu quickly got back up as he attacked again. There was no way he was going to let her get away from him. His inner Inu was starting to emerge as his form grew larger. He pounced, as he tried to grabbed hold of her, his hand was almost to her neck when she ducked, then he felt pain as he went flying backwards through the air and hit a tree hard.

Kagome was breathing hard, as she got back up on her feet. She faced her opponent once again to see what he will do next. Her eyes opened wide when she notice that he was changing his form.

Osamu lost control of his inner Inu as he came forth in all his glory. He was big, he stood about 15 feet tall, as his blood red eyes looked at the female that he was interested in. He howled his anger at her refusal to be his mate and went after her.

Kagome did not know what she was going to do now that he had transformed into his true form. She saw him pounce, quickly she moved out of the way. Turning fast, Kagome ducked again as his claws came near her. They barely missed her, as she ran from the area. She needed to get back to the main shrine. Her only thoughts were of Sesshoumaru and how he could help her. She knew that he would protect her from Osamu.

Osamu was not about to let his female leave as he gave chase. He saw her trip and fall, finally he had his chance as he pinned her underneath his paw. He bared his fangs at her and showed her who was in control.

---oOo---

Kagome was running as fast as she could when her foot got snagged on a tree root. She fell forward and rolled on the ground and came to an abrupt stop. She felt pressure on her chest as she opened her eyes and saw that Osamu had her pinned. She was struggling to get free but the more she struggled the more weight he put on her chest.

Kagome was having a hard time breathing when she realized what was about to happen. She shut her eyes as tears flowed down her cheeks. Her heart went out to the only one she ever had feelings for. She will never get to know how it would feel to be loved by that person. But, she was happy that she got the chance to meet him before she died.

Kagome gathered her strength as she sent out a blast of her Reiyouku. She burned the paw of her would be attacker as she struggled to get back on her feet. Kagome noticed when Kirara attacked at the same time giving her the chance to get away.

---oOo---

Kirara was in the forest watching Kagome. She would often let Kagome battle her opponents while she watched. It gave the girl confidence that she did not have when she won those battles, but she made sure that no one really hurt her.

Kirara was watching the match between Kagome and the Inu. He was not very powerful and she knew that the girl could easily defeat him. But when he transformed into his large form and attacked, Kirara flew in and bit him, making him pull his paw away from Kagome to release her. She held on tight to make sure that she gave Kagome enough time to get away from him.

Osamu was not happy that his female was getting away from him. He felt the neko youkai biting him and batted her away. Kirara hit a tree hard and landed on the ground unconscious. Osamu howled at the pain that he felt on his paw, he lowered his head as he licked away the sting.

Osamu saw his female running away from him as he took a swipe at her. He hit her on her side and knocked her to the ground. He noticed that she was not moving as he approached. He was happy that he finally got his female as his jaws opened wide to pick her up. He was about to grab her when he was hit on his side and he went crashing through several trees.

---oOo---

Sesshoumaru was very happy when he finished talking to his father. He had until tomorrow night to convince his little female to mate with him or he will have to wait another month before he could have her. There was no way he could hold off for that long, his inner Inu was already fighting him to take the female. He did not want to wait a minute longer than he had too. Sesshoumaru had been looking for a female for a long time and now that he has found his match, he wanted her.

Sesshoumaru was making his way through the shrine as he searched for his female. It has been a while since he has seen her and his instincts were telling him that danger was near. He stopped in his tracks when he felt her soul touch his heart. She has feelings for him, but for some strange reason Kagome was telling him goodbye. Sesshoumaru knew at once that she was in trouble. His suspicion was confirmed when he heard a howl coming from the forest. Immediately, Sesshoumaru took off in that direction.

When he arrived in the area, he saw an Inu in his true form hit Kagome and she was knocked unconscious to the ground. Sesshoumaru let his inner beast come forth in all his glory. He was fighting to get free, so he could teach this bastard who was the most powerful.

Sesshoumaru howled at the offending male as he attacked, hitting the male on the side and knocking him away from Kagome. Then, he stood over Kagome's form, her body lying between his paws. No matter what, the aristocratic Inu will protect her.

Osamu groaned as he got up from the ground. He stood, looking for his female. There standing over her was a giant white Inu. He was larger than him, way larger as he towered over his small form. The white Inu was triple his size and there was no way he will be able to fight him. His blood red eyes promised death as he barred his fangs at him. However, Osamu will not allow this giant Inu to take what was his.

After all in his mind, Osamu had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

Sesshoumaru's beast huffed at the small fry that tried to challenge him. He remembered Osamu from a few days ago. His poison was doing its job to kill him, as slowly and painfully as possible. The aristocratic Inu had to give him credit though. He did not think Osamu would still be alive but he was.

Sesshoumaru saw the idiot attack him and had enough. He swiped his paw at Osamu; his claws dug into the offending male's side. With a loud whimper, the injured male backed away. However, Sesshoumaru was not a merciful one as leaped forward and grabbed Osamu by his neck. His fangs dug deep into the other male's throat as he released his poison. Sesshoumaru was going to make sure that this time this male died for touching what was his.

Osamu struggled in Sesshoumaru's hold, but he was not strong enough to get free. He whined as he felt more poison enter his body; the pain was too much for him to handle. Slowly, Osamu's eyes started to close; he knew he was losing his fight for the female. With a final release of breath, he went limp in Sesshoumaru's mouth and died.

Sesshoumaru had held the fool that wanted what was his until he stopped struggling. When he did, the magnificent white Inu let him go, and he fell dead to the ground. Sesshoumaru then turned his attention to the little female on the ground as he transformed into his human form and rushed to her side.

He picked Kagome up in his arms and he checked her for wounds. He did not find any external injuries, but that did not mean that she did not have any inside her body. However, it was in that moment that he heard Kagome whisper, "Sesshoumaru… I'm sorry that I didn't get the chance to tell you how much I love you, please forgive me."

Sesshoumaru froze, 'She loves me? She said that she loves me.' Sesshoumaru's beast howled his joy when he heard what their chosen female said. He growled low in his throat as he tried to sooth the female in his arms.

Sesshoumaru heard a low meow as he looked off to his right. There limping towards him was Kirara. She was hurt trying to protect the girl. In a surprisingly gentle tone of voice, Sesshoumaru said, "Come Kirara, let's go home."

Kirara was happy with that as he gently picked her up and put her on Kagome's stomach. He formed his orb of light and streaked across the city going towards his home. He landed outside on his balcony as Teruko met him there. She was upset to see the little onna unconscious in his arms. "Milord what happened to Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru looked up from his little mate, "She was attacked by another male. She fought bravely, but she was still too weak from her previous injuries. But now she doesn't have to worry about him any more. Teruko, please take the neko and see to her injuries. I will take care of Kagome."

Teruko complied with his wishes as she grabbed the little neko and saw to her injuries. She watched as Sesshoumaru walked back into his room with Kagome still in his arms. She knew it will not be long before he was mated to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru walked back into his bedroom and placed Kagome on his bed. He then started to take off her clothes, so he could see if she was hurt anywhere else. Gently, he searched her body, there were no bruises that he could see and he did not see any blood coming from anywhere.

Incredibly, Kagome was sleeping soundly in his bed. Removing his own clothes, Sesshoumaru laid down next to her. He was surprised when she rolled over into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Kagome snuggled deeper into his hold as he purred his contentment. Sesshoumaru never thought that having a mate would be this wonderful. Holding her closer to his chest, he rested his head on top of hers. He fell asleep that way still snuggled into her hold.

Teruko knew that Sesshoumaru will not wake up until the morning. There was a powerful barrier on the door and a strong healing aura was coming from the room. She knew that the little miko must be hurt in order for her aura to be so powerful. Teruko just hoped that Kagome had the energy to heal herself, as she went to bed after taking care of the little neko that was injured.

---oOo---

Some time in the middle of the night Sesshoumaru woke up with a start. Kagome was moving around trying to get herself out of his hold. She was struggling hard as he heard her whimper in her sleep.

Sesshoumaru held her tighter in his arms as he gently growled trying to soothe his female.

Kagome was dreaming, she was trying to get out of Osamu's hold. He had her pinned to the ground and was about to kill her. She did not want to die and begun to gather her energy. She needed to get away from him so she could run to Sesshoumaru. She knew deep down in her heart that Sesshoumaru would protect her from this idiot.

Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome's powers were growing, if he did not stop her and soon, she will purify him and his faithful servant. He could not let her do that as he flared his youki around his body and engulfed Kagome at the same time. He grabbed hold of her Reiyouku as he contained it. Then, he pushed it back down towards her body.

He pinned her to the bed, growling deeply, his chest vibrated gently as it seemed to sooth her in her sleep. Soon, Kagome relaxed in his hold as he nuzzled her on her neck. "Sleep my mate. I will not let anyone hurt you again. I promise to always protect you for as long as I live."

Soon Kagome's struggles stopped, as she calmed and fell into a deeper sleep. Sesshoumaru then grabbed her and pulled her into his chest as he held her close. He would make sure that from now on she stayed safe from all who wished her harm.

Once she was calm again, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and fell asleep once more.

---oOo---

Kagome woke up with a start and frantically glanced around the room she was in. She was disoriented and did not recognize where she was. Immediately, tears came to her eyes as she covered her naked body. 'Oh Kami, did Osamu rape me! Did he take me by force?' Her hand went to her temple as she grabbed her hair and moved it out of the way. 'Where am I? How did I get here? Where is Kirara? I know that she was hurt trying to help me get away from that bastard.'

Kagome was desperate. She needed to find Kirara and make sure she was all right. Just then, the door opened and she saw Sesshoumaru walking into the room. Kagome was so relieved to see him that she could not contain her emotions anymore. She burst out crying as she curled forward, rocking herself back and forth. Kagome felt strong arms come around her body as she was pulled into a warm chest. She reached up and grabbed on to Sesshoumaru as she cried her heart away.

Sesshoumaru was in the living room talking to his father on the phone when he felt Kagome's distress. He quickly brushed his father off as he hung up the phone and rushed into his bedroom. He saw Kagome crying as he hastily made his way to her side and brought her into his lap. He held her close to his chest as he purred to sooth her.

Gently, his hand was rubbing her back as he tried to sooth his mate. He had no idea what was wrong as he asked, "Kagome, are you hurt? Are you feeling ill? Please tell me."

Through her heart-felt sobs, he heard one word from her lips, "Osamu?" Sesshoumaru now understood what was upsetting her, "You do not have to worry about him coming after you again. I saw to that."

Kagome nodded that she understood, as she tried to get herself under control, and then she asked in a low voice, "Kirara?"

Gentle clawed fingers were going through her hair, slowly relaxing her. The vibration coming from his chest was also soothing to her as she snuggled deeper into Sesshoumaru's hold. She felt so safe in his arms. Kagome has never felt like this before in her life. Then she heard, "Kirara is all right. She is in the kitchen eating breakfast at the moment. She was injured, but she has fully recovered. Teruko has been taking care of her."

Kagome nodded that she understood as she said, "Thank you for coming after me. I thought for sure that Osamu was going to kill me."

Sesshoumaru held her closer to his chest as he gently rocked her, "I can never allow anyone to hurt you. Your heart and soul called out to me, I could do nothing else but to respond to your call. You are my life now Kagome, you are my match and I have searched for you far and wide. I will never find another female that will bring me as much joy as you do."

He took his hand and slipped it under her chin, lifting her head up. Once he gazed into her beautiful blue eyes, Sesshoumaru lowered his head and kissed Kagome passionately. Her lips were so soft to the touch; he nipped at her bottom lip, asking for entrance. When she gasped, he took advantage of the situation to explore her mouth. He could tell that she was very inexperienced and he would enjoy teaching her. He will show her such pleasures that she will always be by his side.

_**---STRONG LIME---**_

Slowly, Sesshoumaru broke the kiss for lack of air. He looked into her cloudy blue eyes and saw her breathing hard. He picked her up in his arms and walked into the bathroom. He set her on her feet as he started the shower. Quickly, he divested himself of his clothes and pulled her into the shower with him.

Sesshoumaru noticed right away when she turned bright red. She was as pure as you could get. Having never seen a naked male, she turned her head away from him as she tried to cover herself.

Sesshoumaru allowed her to turn her back to him as he took his shampoo and started to wash her hair. It was so soft to the touch and when he started to scrub her scalp he heard her moan in contentment. She all but forgot about being naked and enjoyed his administration of her body.

He took a washcloth as he started with her backside. Moving her hair out of the way he washed her back with gentle strokes. He then grabbed one of her arms and washed it with ease, making sure he got everywhere. Then his hand slipped to her chest as he grabbed one breast in each of his hands and massaged it. Her breasts were just the right size as they fit perfectly into the palm of his hands.

Kagome did not know what got into her. She has never let a male look at her while she was naked and here she was letting Sesshoumaru bathe her. The way he washed her hair was amazing. She never thought that having someone wash your hair would feel this good. Then he started to wash her body. When his arms came around her body to wash her chest she almost jumped out of her skin.

Never before has she ever felt pleasures like he was showing her at the moment. The fire in her body started to grow with each pass of his hands. Then, she was turned around as she was pushed against the shower wall. Sweet lips crashed into hers as she responded back to his demanding lips.

Sesshoumaru could not believe how wonderful she tasted. It was a taste that he could easily get addicted to. His tongue went everywhere as he explored her entire mouth. He broke the kiss when he noticed that she needed to breathe as he went lower.

He spread her legs apart as he found her most secret treasure. Within moments he had his mouth around her clit as he suckled there for a while. He took one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder. He opened her nether lips wide as he began to feast on her juices. He looked up as he saw a sight that brought his lust forth in all its glory.

Kagome had her head back as she was breathing hard. Her body was reacting to Sesshoumaru's administration as she tried to catch her breath. There was a knot that was building up in her stomach as it was getting tighter and tighter. Then she heard something from her dream that she never thought she would hear for real, "Come for me mate, let me take you to that one place no one has ever taken you before. Release your passion for me and I will show you such pleasures that you have only dreamed of."

Kagome screamed her joy as she finally came to her end. She went weak in the knees as she almost fell. She felt strong arms holding her up with a gentle hand that was rubbing her back. She could not believe that this was happening. She actually let Sesshoumaru touch her down there and he showed her such pleasure. She never dreamed that she would find someone who would do that to her.

Slowly, her breathing slowed as she got control over herself. She looked up in time to see blood red eyes slowly turn back to golden honey once more. She blushed in a furious red as she heard him say. "Come mate, we need to get cleaned up and get something to eat. After we finish with breakfast, I wish to take you somewhere."

Kagome could not find her voice as she just dumbly nodded yes to his request.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he finished bathing Kagome and then started to bathe himself. Kagome seeing that he started to wash himself decided to repay the favor as she asked in a low and shy voice, "Please, allow me to bathe you, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru turned towards Kagome as he saw her blushing red. The color suited her. It brought out her inner beauty as he responded, "If that is what you wish, I will not stop you."

Kagome's heart started beating faster as he said yes. She grabbed the shampoo and started with his hair. There was so much of it, but it felt so soft to the touch almost like silk. She finally reached his scalp as she started to scrub.

That's when she heard the most wonderful noise she has ever heard. Sesshoumaru was purring, he was actually purring because of what she was doing to him. This gave her some more confidence as she stopped and then pulled him under the water to get rid of the soap. She then added conditioner to his hair and the purrs came back. She was wondering if he would purr if she touched him anywhere else.

She got to find out when she started to wash his body. She started with his back as she washed his broad shoulders and went down. That's when she noticed for the first time that he had a tail. She touched the base of his tail and she thought that Sesshoumaru was going to have a heart attack. His body shook so hard that it looked like he was convulsing. Then she heard the soft growl that he gave as she continued to bathe him.

The base of his tail was a very sensitive area and she had to remember that. Then she turned him around as her small hands started to wash the front of him. She noticed all of his markings and when she touched them his breath would hitch, while panting loudly.

Kagome has never done this before with any male but she was learning that he was enjoying what she was doing to his body. Then, she looked down as her eyes landed on his most private area. It was big! 'Oh Kami, he is huge! I wonder what he would do if I touch it?'

Curiosity got the better of Kagome as her tiny fingers touched Sesshoumaru's manhood. It was soft and velvety to the touch as her fingers moved over his skin. She looked up as she saw that he was leaning up against the wall of the shower with his eyes closed. He was breathing hard as he slowly moved his hips in time with her strokes.

She continued to move up and down his hard shaft as she bent down and let her nice warm tongue move over his body. She was startled out of what she was doing when she heard him howl his passion. She let go of him as she moved to the far corner of the shower stall, thinking that she has done something to displease him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sesshoumaru could not believe what his little female was doing. He knew she was inexperienced, but her natural curiosity was driving him mad. Her gentle finger on his body was making his beast howl with passion.

When she touched the base of his tail it was like he had died and gone to heaven. Oh Kami that felt good, his whole body convulsed when she did that. He thought he was going to lose it then and there. Then, she turned him around so she could wash the front of him. He was breathing hard trying to control his beast as she continued with her gentle touch.

Sesshoumaru was slowly losing his control. When her little hot tongue came out of her mouth to touch him he howled his joy. But then, he felt her move away from him as he heard her words. He scared her away from what she was doing. Remembering that she did not know him well enough to know that he was howling in pleasure, he reached out and pulled her to his chest.

Sesshoumaru calmed his beast as he said to her, "You did not hurt me mate. That was a howl of pure pleasure. What you were doing was so pleasing to me that I couldn't hold back the howl. I very much enjoyed what you were doing, but I think we should get out of the shower and get dressed before our breakfast gets cold."

Kagome calmed down as she agreed with him. She was happy that he was enjoying what she was doing, as Sesshoumaru turned off the water and reached for some towels. After drying themselves and dressing they walked out of the bedroom as breakfast was already on the table for them. They ate in silence while Kagome was blushing the whole time.

Sesshoumaru noticed the blush on Kagome and thought 'She is still remembering everything we did in the shower. Soon my little mate you will be mine. I will not stop until you become my mate. Then we can really enjoy ourselves in the shower as I will show you such passion that we will become one.' He could not wait for tonight. It was the night of the full moon and he had to ask her to be his mate, or wait another month for the next full moon to mate her.

When they were done, they both said their thanks as they then walked out of the apartment. Sesshoumaru then grabbed Kagome as they walked down the street. The first place he was taking her to was to buy her some new clothes. She needed clothes and he was not about to let her walk around in nothing. Today, she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a light blue sweater that Teruko had gotten for her the previous day. They fit her perfectly, but he wanted more for her.

---oOo---

This is the end to another chapter. As you can see things got heated between Kagome and Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru finally got rid of Osamu.

In the next chapter it is the long awaited mating between our two favorite people. Join me the next time for a heated moment of love and passion.

Until the next time!

Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter contains the Lemon for our favorite couple. You have been warned.

Chapter 10

Kagome was protesting the whole day as Sesshoumaru dragged her from store to store. He was buying her all these clothes and she did not know why. He had brought the most beautiful outfits for her, but Kagome did not think that she deserve it. She never had so many new clothes before. She could not understand why Sesshoumaru was doing this.

They had lunch in a simple restaurant and Kagome was enjoying herself. She never had so much fun in all her life. Sesshoumaru was attentive to her. He always had his arm around her and was touching her in some form or another. But, Kagome knew that this was going to end soon. He will leave her after today and then she will be back on the streets. She will miss him, but she had a job to do.

After lunch, Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome and said, "I have one more place that I want to show you. Will you come with me?"

Kagome smiled and answered, "Yes."

Sesshoumaru held her in his arms as he formed his orb of light and took off. They traveled for about 20 minutes and when he landed, Kagome was shocked by their location. She turned, as she stepped away from Sesshoumaru to look around the area.

It was the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. There were thousands of flowers, which she did not even know existed. Some were very rare flowers, or herbs that she has been trying to find to make medicine for some of the sick in the city. She moved around the area as she took everything in. Kagome stopped in the middle of the garden, as she turned to Sesshoumaru and asked, "Sesshoumaru where are we? I never knew that these plants still existed. There are some here that are very rare, and I didn't think there was any left."

Sesshoumaru had followed Kagome as she walked through the garden of his ancestral home. These gardens were as old as time; he wanted to bring her here because he knew she would appreciate this place as much as he did.

He heard her question and answered, "These gardens are located in my ancestral home. They have been here for a millennium and no one on the outside world knows of its existence. My family still keeps this place hidden, because we don't want anyone to know about it. I brought you here because I thought that you might enjoy the gardens."

Kagome was shocked to hear this, "They are beautiful Sesshoumaru. I don't think that I have ever seen a more perfect garden."

Sesshoumaru was happy to hear this as he grabbed her hand and said, "Come with me, I want to show you something."

Kagome smiled as she followed Sesshoumaru through the gardens. It looked like they were going towards the center and she was curious to see where he was leading her.

Sesshoumaru led Kagome to the center of the gardens. When he got to the middle, he found what he was looking for. Sesshoumaru heard Kagome gasp when he said, "My mother planted it when she lived here in the castle. She said that only my true mate would know how to pick this flower and not have it wilt in her hands.

"You see there is only one-way to pick this flower and the one that can do it will be my mate. My father doesn't know about this. My mother told me just before she died, she made me promise to bring my intended here and have her pick one of the flowers. I want you to try for me Kagome. I believe that you are my true mate and you will be able to do it."

Kagome looked at the flower that was in front of her. It was a rare rose that she has only read about in the ancient scrolls that her grandfather left in the shrine. The rose was blood red in color; it had gold markings at the bottom of the petals that looked like crescent moons. Towards the top of the petals there were pale blue markings. She walked closer in order to see what it was. It looked like a blue teardrop with a lone star in the middle of it.

She heard what Sesshoumaru said, as she took a deep breath. 'Could he be serious? Doesn't he know that I'm a nobody and he is royalty, he deserves someone better than me.'

Kagome turned towards Sesshoumaru, and with sad eyes, she stated, "Sesshoumaru, are you sure you want me to do this? I'm nobody and you're heir to the lands, you deserve someone better than me."

Sesshoumaru growled as he said, "Yes I'm sure, I want you to try and pick the flower. I don't care if you are not from noble blood, what I care about is whether you are my true mate. I have looked for a female for a long time, every demoness that I have met has not caught my attention the way you have. You are the only one that has cared for me as a person and not for the title or the money that I have. I want you to pick the flower Kagome, do it for me."

Kagome turned back towards the flower and walked closer. She looked at it for a few minutes as she tried to remember what the book said on how to pick this every rare flower. If she remembered correctly, this flower was called a blood moon rose and only the most powerful miko in the lands can pick it.

Kagome brought her palms together in prayer as she started to gather her powers. Now that she has rested, she was able to summon them with no problem. She reached for the most perfect bloom on the bush as she gently held it in her fingers. She followed the stem down to the junction where it was growing, as she used her Reiyouku to cut it.

She pulled the flower away from the rest of the bush as she took a sniff of the rose. It smelled so heavenly to her senses. She touched the petals as they started to glow with her powers. The rose morphed into something more. Its petals opened more as the flower grew large in her hands. She had made the bud mature thus preventing it from wilting in her hands. She turned to Sesshoumaru as she smiled for him and said, "This is the rarest flower that I have ever read about. It's called the Blood Moon Rose and it is the connection between heaven and earth. This flower can be used in many medicines to cure those that are hurt or dying. My barrier will keep it alive for as long as I wish."

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened wide when he noticed that Kagome was able to pick the flower that his mother had left for him. She was the one that was supposed to be his mate. She was the most powerful female in all the lands.

He looked into her eyes, as he walked over to her. Sesshoumaru then kneeled on one knee and said, "Kagome, you are the most powerful female in all the land and my match. I have searched for you for a very long time now and I had given up hope in finding you. Now that I have found you, I can't live my life without you.

"Will you be my mate, Kagome? I promise to be true to you for the rest of my life. I promise that you will never do without and I will protect you always."

Kagome was blown away by Sesshoumaru's statement. She did not really think that he would ask her to mate with him. Her eyes were wide open as her brain was processing everything that he was saying. She looked deeply into his eyes and she saw all of his emotions.

There were many emotions that were being expressed in Sesshoumaru's eyes, but only one stood out the strongest for her to see. She could not believe it; he loved her. He truly loved her because she saw it in his eyes. Ara was right, his eyes told her everything he was feeling that he could not express.

Kagome fell to her knees as she looked at Sesshoumaru. She brought her hand up and caressed his cheek as she asked, "Do you love me Sesshoumaru?" She had to make him admit that he loved her. She knew in her heart that he did, but he had to learn how to be open with her if they were to have any kind of life together.

Sesshoumaru looked into Kagome's eyes and saw the raw pain that was in them. She wanted to know if he loved her. He never had to deal with his emotions before and he did not know if what he was feeling was love for her. "I don't know if I can answer your question Kagome, I don't know what love is. It's an emotion that I have never felt before.

"But, if it means that I'm not able to be without you by my side. I feel pain in my heart when you are hurt because I have to depend on someone else to care for you. Not being able to sleep because I can sense your pain, and my soul calls out for you. Then your answer is yes.

"I feel happy when I'm with you and at peace. But most of all, I feel complete when we are together.

"We will have an eternity to explore this love and if it's truly here inside this chest then I'm willing to give it all to you. I will wait for all eternity for you to agree to become my mate, Kagome." Then Sesshoumaru leaned forward and captured her lips with his. It was a gentle kiss at first. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards his body. The kiss turned more heated as the passion was released between them.

Kagome was at first surprised by his sudden kiss, but as his arm went around her body, she started to relax in his hold. It was a feeling that she could not describe as she felt safe and comforted by his body. Then, she sent her aura out to the male that was interested in her, to see if he would respond to her wants and desires. To her surprise, she felt his aura wrap around her body as he touched her in a way that she only dreamed of.

His love for her was very tangible through his aura as Sesshoumaru caressed her soul and made her complete. Kagome took her arms and wrapped them around his neck as she pulled him closer to her body. Her arousal was slowly growing the more he kissed her as she started to scratch the back of his neck with her dull fingernails. She felt him shiver in her arms as a low growl started to come from his chest. It sounded more like a purr than anything else.

Sesshoumaru did not understand what was going on. She did not answer his question, but she was not stopping him from giving her pleasure. He pulled her closer to his chest as his other hand was slowly caressing her back.

He felt her small arms as they wrapped around his neck bringing her closer to him. Then he felt her dull fingernails on the back of his neck. He was shivering with want and desire, as she scratched. His chest started to vibrate as he purred his delight.

He pulled away from her lips because she needed to breathe. He looked into her eyes and noticed that they were going from a light blue to a pale blue in color. His arms were still wrapped around her body as he leaned down and asked once more, "Kagome, will you be my mate for all eternity?" He could not mate her unless she consented to be his. The next thing he knew, she was gone from his embrace as she was standing just five feet away from him.

He watched to see what she was going to do as her powers started to grow. Her aura was growing in power as it surrounded her body and made her look like a celestial being.

Kagome heard his question one more time as she moved with such speed that he never noticed when she left his embrace. She stood there in front of him as her powers were growing, and replied, "Sesshoumaru, if you want me to be your mate, then you will have to catch and subdue me. Do this and I will agree to become your mate; fail and we can go our separate ways. Do you agree?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes started to go red as he heard Kagome's offer. It was a challenge for him to find and subdue her to become his mate. His beast was up for the challenge as he said in a bestial voice, "You will be mine by the end of this night. When I subdue you, we will finally be one as it should be."

Kagome smiled as her eyes closed half way. She eyed the youkai in front of her as she looked at him from top to bottom. Her eyes held the lust, she felt for the youkai, as her tongue came out of her mouth, to gently caress her upper lip in a seductive way to get them wet. When she saw Sesshoumaru pounce, she vanished from the area, not leaving any sign of where she went.

Sesshoumaru pounced towards his female as he hoped to subdue her. But when he got to her location, she was gone from the area. He realized that the chase was on as he threw his head back and howled into the darkening sky. The hunt was on as he searched for the elusive female.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the area trying to find her scent, when he did not find it, his beast growled his approval. She was testing his tracking abilities and he was up for the challenge. He remembered that she was a powerful female and that the first time they found her, she was wearing a concealment spell that made her look like a male.

Sesshoumaru started to pull power from within as he started looking around the area. Though he could not smell her scent, he was able to pick up the trail of her aura through the gardens. He immediately followed as he went after the illusive female. He was not going to let her get away from him. His beast enjoyed the thrill of the hunt as they quickly made their way through the gardens.

Kagome took off so fast that it looked like she had vanished from sight. She did not leave a trail behind to see if her male could find where she was hiding. She had made it to the other side of the garden, as she found a secluded spot. It was a small clearing with trees surrounding the area. She looked up to see the full moon coming into view.

She closed her eyes as she relaxed and enjoyed the silence of the gardens. Kagome was not acting like her normal self. The four souls were very much in control of her actions as they showed the male what he was getting as a mate. They wanted to show him that she was the most powerful female in the land and the best choice for him. If she was too submissive, she will appear as a weak female. If she was to fight him outright then one of them would get hurt in the end. This way they could control what Kagome was doing. If they left it up to Kagome, she will never move to get the male that she so desperately wanted.

The four souls were also getting her body ready to receive the rest of her powers when she mated. It was the final step that she needed to go through and without the male, she will never be able to control that power.

Her aura was slowly growing in power as a golden hue appeared around her body.

Sesshoumaru was coming up on his female very fast. He slowed his pace as he was slowly approaching her. He did not want her to leave the area as he saw a glow coming from the small clearing up ahead.

He walked quietly through the gardens as he came upon a beautiful sight. There standing in the middle of the clearing was his female, her aura was glowing a golden color, as she looked absolutely beautiful. Never before in his long life has he ever seen a female with so much power. She was truly his match, as he got ready to subdue his female. He had to do this just right, as he thought about what he wanted to do. When he got his plan, he got ready as he attacked.

Kagome sensed when something was coming her way as she jumped out of the way. Her eyes opened wide when she saw that it was Sesshoumaru. She did not think that he would find her so fast, as she quickly dodged another attack.

Kagome rolled, as she got out of his reach, she came up on her knees panting hard. He was really fast and was keeping her on her toes. She had to move quickly out of the way as she saw him coming after her one more time. She could not move fast enough as she put a barrier around her body to protect herself.

Sesshoumaru was moving fast and hard. He knew he had to keep her off balance if he wanted to get closer to her. He almost had her when he hit a barrier that was around her body. Instead of letting the barrier throw him back he kept up the pressure as he was breaking through her defenses. It only took him a couple of minutes as he broke through her barrier and was on top of her.

Kagome's eyes opened wide when she noticed that her barrier was actually breaking. She did not think that he would have the strength to break her barrier, but it appeared that he did. She started to turn and leave the area when her barrier went down and she felt something hit her on her back. She went down face first into the dirt as she struggled to get free from the male.

Sesshoumaru was not wasting any time as he broke through the barrier and went after his female. He tackled her to the ground as they rolled and then came to a stop. He had her hands pinned above her head and her body was pinned with his. When he was sure that he had a firm hold of her he said, "Submit to me, my mate, submit to me as your alpha and mate."

Kagome could not believe that Sesshoumaru had actually caught her and had her pinned to the ground. She was struggling underneath him as she tried to get free of his hold. Her powers started growing as she let loose of a blast to get the male off her.

Sesshoumaru felt when his mate was gathering her powers. He brought forth his youki as he surrounded her body with his. He captured her powers and subdued them as he pushed it back down into her body.

Kagome's eyes opened wide when she noticed that Sesshoumaru had subdued her powers. He was preventing her from removing him as she looked into his eyes. They were white with a hint of red around the edge. There was no way she will be able to get free of his hold. He has truly subdued her as she smiled at him. She lifted her chin as she exposed her neck to him in submission.

Sesshoumaru continued to look at his mate to see if she will submit to him. When he saw her smile and then she exposed her neck to him in submission, he was the happiest youkai on this planet. He leaned down and kissed her hard as he ravished her mouth with his.

_**-Start of Lemon-**_

Sesshoumaru wasted no time at all as his claws grew in length and her clothes were gone in an instant.

Kagome never felt when he got rid of her clothes, but she did notice that he had his clothes off as she felt his nice soft skin against hers. His knee came up between her legs as he pushed them apart. He settled his body on top of her as his manhood started to rub her little pearl.

Sesshoumaru continued to kiss his little female as his hand moved down her body. His other hand had a firm grip on her wrists to make sure that she would not leave. He let his fingertips run down the side of her body. He felt her shiver under him as he finally found her breast. He massaged it gently, as he finally releases her lips.

Kagome was breathing hard; she was out of breath as she moaned in pure joy. Her body was relaxed as she let Sesshoumaru do whatever he wanted. He was bringing her body to life in such a way that she did not know what to do.

Sesshoumaru noticed that his little mate was fully relaxed. He released her hands as he moved down her body. His mouth found her nipple as he began to suckle. He wished that she had milk in them, but soon she will, he will not give up until she was carrying his pup. Then, he felt her small hands going around his neck. Her dull nails were gently scratching him, sending shivers down his spine. He growled gently as he got more aggressive.

Kagome was in heaven as she felt Sesshoumaru on her breast. For some reason this action set her body on fire as she ran her fingers through his hair and reached his neck. She started to scratch slowly as she felt him get more aggressive. She pulled him into her chest not wanting the feeling to leave her.

She slowly opened her eyes and gazed down. She saw him with his eyes closed as he held her in his arms. He was feeding off her nipple and the sight of him doing this was arousing. Sesshoumaru then let go of her nipple, he had suckled so long on that nipple that it was actually longer than it was before. He then reached over and grabbed the other nipple as he started doing the same thing to that one.

Sesshoumaru was driven by his female's reactions to his touch. She was moaning loudly as she pushed her chest into his lips. He started to move his hand down her body as he found her sweet lips.

She was extremely wet as he ran his finger over her clit and heard her moan her delight. He moved lower and found her entrance, slowly pushing one finger into her body and slowly started to pump her. With him suckling on her nipple and pumping her with his finger, Kagome was almost to her end.

He moved away from her nipple as he was still going in and out of her. She went limp as her passion was slowly building. Her breathing was becoming labored as she threw her head back and started to pant.

Sesshoumaru started going faster as he went deeper into her body. He was looking for her maidenhead so he could break it. That way when they mated, she will not be in so much pain. He finally found what he was looking for, as it was deep inside her body. He took his other hand and started to rub her numb and that's all it took for her to reach her end.

Kagome screamed as she came to her end. Her body shook from the force of it as Sesshoumaru went deeper into her body. She became very sensitive to his touch as she continued to breathe hard.

Sesshoumaru smiled, he had broken her hymen and she never noticed that he did it. He kept her mind on other things as he leaned down and started to drink his fill. She tasted wonderful as his tongue continue to lap up all of her juices. He started to slow his pace as he slowly brought her down from her high. It was now time that he claimed his female.

Sesshoumaru then raised his body off of hers. He looked at her as he noticed that she was flushed, and sweaty. Her breathing was calming down as he reached down and wrapped his arm around her waist. He lifted her off the ground as he flipped her on her stomach. He maneuvered her body as he got her with her ass in the air.

Sesshoumaru inner beast was slowly making his way towards the top. He was slowly emerging, as it was time to take their mate. Seeing her in this submissive position was all he could do to keep control until he was fully seated.

He leaned over her body as he caged her under his much larger one. One of his hands went down and encircled her waist, the other one was by her shoulder, as he kept her pinned. He reached down and grabbed her by her shoulder as he held her still. He was rubbing his member against her entrance as he was getting good and wet. When he felt that she was ready for him, he started to enter her virgin body.

Sesshoumaru felt her stiffen as he started to enter her body. He growled low in his throat as he relaxed her body in order to enter. He continued to move as he would pull out and then go back in, slowly stretched her entrance.

Kagome was still breathing hard when she felt that she was moving. She found herself face down as her hips were lifted off the ground. She felt hands on her back as they gently massaged her muscles. It caused her to relax as she felt Sesshoumaru lying on her back. He was growling as she relaxed in his hold, until she felt something large enter her body.

It hurt as she tensed. She felt fangs on her shoulder as she relaxed once more in his hold. The feeling was incredible, she felt him moving in and out of her body as he was slowly stretching her. She was fine with this until he got to something that really hurt as she struggled to get out of his hold. She whined and started to cry, as the pressure was too great.

Sesshoumaru knew that he got to the area where her maidenhead used to be. He had broken it, but there was still apiece left as he wrapped his arm around her hips. He readied himself as he entered her the rest of the way. He was fully seated now and he was panting. He needed to keep as still as possible until she got used to his invasion.

He removed his fangs as he started to lick her shoulder. A low deep purr came from his chest as it relaxed her body. Soon her crying stopped as he shifted and pulled out just a bit to see if she was ready. When she groaned her pleasure he knew now that she was ready to continue.

He started to move slowly at first to get her used to his movement. Then she started to react to him, as she would push back when he went into her body. He started to pick up speed as he continued to pump her. He was building up their passion as he continued to go faster.

Soon he started to hear her wants and desires as he went even deeper into her body. He was slowly coming to his end as he reached down and found her little numb. He wanted her to come with him as he started to rub. He was now jarring her body forward as he hit the one spot that will be her end.

Kagome was feeling that familiar knot building again. It was getting tighter and tighter as his fingers began to rub that one place that was very sensitive. She was reaching her end as her body was glowing brighter. She came to her end as she screamed her joy for all to hear as her powers were released in the process.

Kagome's soul finally came to its full maturity as her true powers were finally released. Her aura engulfed her mate as she granted him protection from her powers. She touched his soul in a way that it has never been touched before. Their souls mingled and turned as they fused together as one. She was finally complete as she fell unconscious on the ground.

Sesshoumaru was approaching his end as he felt his mate go over the top. He soon followed as he howled his victory over his female, leaning down and biting her shoulder. He placed his mark on her shoulder, a symbol that she was his for all eternity as he felt her powers growing.

His beast came forth as his powers were released. His aura went out and wrapped itself around his mate as his soul touched hers. He could feel the love she held for him as they were finally joined as one. Their souls merged as their powers grew. He embedded his youki into her body tying her life to his.

Sesshoumaru drank of her blood as he gave her his arm. He felt when sharp little fangs pierced his arm as she drank from him. That simple act caused both their bodies to release again as the clearing lit up from their combined powers.

Sesshoumaru was struggling to control her powers as they became even more powerful than before. He released her shoulder as he threw his head back and howled. His powers grew even more as he contained hers. When he finally had a firm hold of them he pushed them back down into her body.

Once she was wrapped in his youki, he felt as his mate passed out from their mating. Sesshoumaru was breathing hard as he rolled over on his side and brought his mate with him. He tucked her into his body as he spooned her from behind. He found his mark as he started to lap at it to close the wound. When he was done he wrapped his tail around their bodies to keep them warm for the night.

Sesshoumaru was too tired to move as he wrapped his arms around his mate. He finally fell asleep as he was still embedded deeply in her body.

-oOo-

This is the end to another chapter. Sesshoumaru and Kagome are finally mated. They have their lives to live now.

In the next chapter you will meet Sesshoumaru's mother. She comes back to give her son something that he will need to protect his new mate. You will find out happened to her and who she really is.

Please join me in the next chapter as we find out more about Sesshoumaru's mother.

Until the next time.

Ja ni


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The light of the full moon engulfed the clearing, giving an allusion that the night was perfect. The moonlight was bright enough to illuminate two figures, sleeping on the ground. The couple was exhausted from their mating and the rose, which Kagome picked, lay next to them.

The light of the full moon hit the rose, making it glow as a barrier held it up. The flowerrose from the ground as it floated over the two slumbering bodies. The rose began to radiate some unknown power as a figure mysteriously appeared over them. Gently, she held the rose in between her hands.

She was a beautiful being, her long silver hair came down to her ankles. She had a blue crescent moon on her forehead. Her skin was a pale white in color and her cheeks held a healthy glow to them. Her lips were painted blood red as silver eye shadow was over her eyelids. She was wearing a silver kimono with different phases of the moon going all over it. The flower remained in between her hands as she looked at the sleeping couple.

She smiled beautifully, "Finally, my son you have found your mate. She is your match in every way. She will love you like no other and you will have many children. But, in order to protect her you must evolve."

At that moment, four orbs of light came out of Kagome body and flew towards the beautiful lady.

The four souls of the jewel materialized from the orbs of light and bowed deeply to their Lady and Queen. The spirit Nigi was first to speak, "Greetings Lady of the moon, it has been a long time since we last spoke to each other."

Mikazuki was the Lady of the moon. Centuries ago she fell in love with Segumi. She met him during one of her trips down to the earth and instantly fell in love with him. She wanted to be with him, but the Kami were not willing to let her go to him. She became difficult when they wanted her to take a mate. She refused saying that there would be only one mate that she will have. Finally, the Kami agreed to let her go, but she was told that it would not be for eternity. They would let her have her time on the earth; however she will have to return when called upon.

Mikazuki agreed as she finally met and mated the male that she wanted. She had a happy life with him, but it was not to last. She had given birth to a son and was very happy in her new life. Then one day the Kami came to her and told her that her time was up and that she had to return to her duties.

Mikazuki was devastated and did not want to leave, unfortunately, she was given no choice. They attacked her home and went after her son. She got in their way, saving his life, but in exchange she had to give up her life on the earth.

As she lay dying on her bed she called to her son. She gave him her necklace that will always protect him and with her last dying breath, she said, "Sesshoumaru, my son, my time grows short here on this earth. The rose I planted in the gardens will be a sign to you, if the female you pick to be your mate, is truly your life mate, she will be able to pick the rose that I planted without it dying.

"Promise me that you will have her pick a rose from the bush, and if it lives then you will know for sure that she is the one for you. But if the rose dies, then she is not the one meant for you. You will be a powerful youkai and you must find the right female to balance your powers. There will be one for you, but you must be patient for her to come to you.

"You will know who she is if you let your beast guide you in finding her. Do not tell your father of this. He is never to know that my flower will be the one to tell you that she is your true mate. Promise me this, my son."

Her son promised her that he will bring his intended to the gardens and if she can pick the flower then she will be his mate. Mikazuki smiled; closing her eyes she gave up her mortal body.

She has watched her son through the centuries and he has been true in what he has promised. He has only brought one female to the garden before this one and it was against his beast's wishes. When she picked the flower and it died, her son finally understood her words. From that day forth he trusted his beast when it came to the females until he was led to this one.

She smiled as she looked at her son. He has grown to be a handsome youkai and a powerful one. But, his father had made him bitter; nevertheless, with this female he will learn compassion and know the meaning of true love.

Mikazuki heard Nigi's words as she answered, "Yes, it has been a long time. Thank you for taking care of this young female. She is the perfect match for my pup. Now we have to finish what was started this night. Are you ready to bestow the female with her final powers?"

The four souls nodded their agreement as they all started to glow. Mikazuki looked at her son as she stated, "My son you are now ready for the rest of your powers. You are now the most powerful male in all the lands and you exceed your father's own powers. Use them wisely and protect your female from harm."

Mikazuki gave her blessing as she finally bestowed Sesshoumaru with the rest of his powers. His body started to glow as he came into his full powers. Another stripe appeared on his cheeks but this one was a pale blue in color. In the middle of his crescent, he received the teardrop along with the star in the middle. His tail was split in two, as he grew a little taller. There were other blue stripes that appeared on his body, they were on his wrist and upper chest. His father will know what they are when he sees them.

Kagome's body was starting to glow. The four souls where changing her into an Inu youkai because her new powers will drain her human one too fast. Her mortal body could never handle the power that she was given, so a change was in order. If they changed her into a youkai, then she will be able to handle the extra power that she will have and it will be easier for Sesshoumaru to help her control them.

Kagome grew slightly taller. Her hair grew longer as a crescent moon appeared on her forehead. In the middle of the crescent there was a blue teardrop along with a star. She had one pale blue stripe on each of her cheek and when she woke up her eyes will be a deeper blue with a golden rim going around them.

The power that these two were emitting shook the lands, like an earthquake. Once the transformation was done the glow started to go away as the four souls went back into their host.

Mikazuki looked at her son and continued to smile. He had turned into a handsome youkai and he was everything she thought he would be. Now that he was mated, he will be a little bit more forgiving than he used to be. His mate will be the calming force for him and his beast. But a test is coming soon. She looked up at the sky and saw her home. She wished that she could stay, but she could not, at least she had the satisfaction of keeping an eye on her son from the heavens. She disappeared from the area as a powerful barrier was placed around the sleeping couple to keep them safe for the rest of the night.

-oOo-

There was wide spread panic all over the land. The earthquake was felt everywhere and no one knew where it had come from. Scientists could not pin point the epicenter, as it looked like the whole country shook from the force of it.

Izayoi was beside herself as she rushed through the house towards her mate. She found him in his study, as she burst through the doors asking, "What is going on?"

Segumi had no idea what was going on. Usually he could feel when there is an earthquake about to happen. Youkai were very sensitive to the changes of the earth and were able to tell when something like this would happen. He was shocked to feel the earth shaking so violently with no warning.

He turned as he saw his mate rushing through the door; he could smell her fear as he rushed to her side and held her. He heard her question and answered, "I don't know. This is not a normal earthquake. Something very powerful caused this to happen and I can't tell where it's coming from."

After about 5 minutes, the earthquake stopped as they all walked outside to see what was going on. They could still hear the sirens going off in the city as Segumi looked around the area. He could not sense where this earthquake started. He was worried about his son, and whether he got the girl to accept his suit and mate him.

Then something clicked in his mind. 'If Sesshoumaru mated Kagome this night, could their joining have caused this?' Segumi had no idea if this thought was true, but it could explain what just happened.

Everything around the area calmed down as the sirens stopped, and life continued as normal. Segumi watched the news to see if there was any damage done to the area, however, incredibly, there was no damage done. He gave a sigh of relief as he went to bed. He was hoping that his eldest son would come home in the morning.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru was slowly waking up from his slumber, he felt drained, but he was also picking up this wonderful scent. He was holding on to something that was very warm as he slowly opened his eyes.

The first thing he sees when his eyes come into focus is black. There was black hair everywhere as he started to release the person in his arms. His mind was now awake as he gazed upon the beauty in his arms, slowly remembering his mating.

He had taken a mate and she was still lying in his arms. He shifted as he heard her protest him moving away from her. He felt her shaking, as she was missing his body heat. He moved the hair away from her face, as he gazed upon his new mate.

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened wide when he saw her. Her hair was longer than what it was before. She had a light blue stripe on her cheeks. When he moved the hair behind her ear he noticed right away that they were pointed like his. He saw his mark on her forehead as the blue crescent moon was very noticeable, but in the middle of the crescent there was a blue teardrop and a bright star. It looked like the rose that she picked last night.

He looked around and found the rose laying right next to her and it was still as beautiful as it was last night. The barrier she put around the rose was keeping it alive. He was confused on why she had changed from her human form to a youkai. He did not think that their mating was going to change her. But he was not complaining. She was absolutely gorgeous in his eyes and he was still very much in love with her.

Yes, he can actually say that he loved her now. There is no other word that could describe what he was feeling at this moment for his mate. He moved his tail, so that it would cover her and keep her warm. But he noticed that only part of his tail was moving.

He found this to be odd as he moved his tail again. He moved it away from his mate and he was in shock, he had two tails now instead of one. He looked down at his arm and noticed that he had new markings. There was only one reason he would have new markings, he must have matured again last night. If he did, then that could explain why he was feeling a lot more powerful.

Sesshoumaru also noticed that they had no clothes. He cursed his eagerness to take his female, as he found his clothes and hers on the ground. There were rags and now he had to get home with a very naked mate.

He looked over at Kagome and noticed that she was shivering. She was cold as he reached over and placed her in his lap. His tails came around as they wrapped themselves around both their bodies. He formed his orb of light and took off back home.

He was traveling faster than he ever did before and it took him no time at all to get to his apartment. He went into his bedroom through the balcony as he placed his mate on their bed. He stepped back as he finally got a good look at her. He could tell that she was taller now, though not by much. She had light blue stripes on her wrist, hips, and ankles. She was still sound asleep as he moved away from her.

He walked over to the mirror so he can see what changes he has undergone. The first thing he noticed was that he was taller. He had some new stripes, they were a light blue in color and they were sitting on top of the magenta ones that he had on his cheeks. They were shorter in length than the others.

He also noticed that he had the same markings on his chest, but there was something different about these marking. It was shaped in the image of the moon as it was glowing in a bright yellow. There was power in that mark and he had no idea why this was happening.

Sesshoumaru thought that he would have to ask his father about this once he went to see him this morning. That is, if his mate woke up in time. If she needed to rest, then they would stay at home.

At that moment, Sesshoumaru heard a knock on his door as he wrapped one tail around his waist and the other was hanging on his right shoulder. He opened the door as he saw Teruko standing there in the doorway. "Milord, breakfast is ready. You will find new clothes in your closet that will fit you. I have taken the liberty of having your wardrobe altered. I had a feeling that you will undergo some changes after your mating."

Sesshoumaru arched his eyebrows in surprise. He said his thanks as he went into his closet and got dressed. He had some questions for her as he walked out of his room and went to the dining room.

He sat down as his meal was brought to him and asked, "Teruko, how did you know that I would mature when I mated?"

Teruko stopped what she was doing as she looked at Sesshoumaru, "Your mother told me what to expect when you mated. She told me before the attack came that claimed her life.

"She explained to me that when you mated, you would mature to protect your mate. Your mother also stated that your mate will be very powerful and you had to go to the next level in order to be able to keep her powers under control. She also said that your mate would be human and that her powers will be great, the likes of which have never been seen before. Her powers will be so great that she will have to change into a youkai in order to keep them under control.

"I knew when I saw Kagome that she was your mate. You never showed any interest in any female that your father tried to force on you. You have kept your promise to your mother, and I'm proud of you for doing so. I also have new clothes for Kagome. When she wakes up, I will help her dress in the appropriate clothes to meet your father officially."

Sesshoumaru listened intently to what Teruko was saying. He was surprised that his mother went through such lengths to make sure that someone knew what to do when he finally mated. At that moment, he sensed that his mate was waking from her sleep. She is going to be in shock when she finds out that she has changed. He got up from his seat and returned directly to his bedroom.

Teruko took his meal back into the kitchen to keep it warm. She knew that he was going to be gone for a little while longer. His beast was pushing to finish the mating and he had to do it in order to protect his new mate.

-oOo-

Kagome was slowly waking from her sleep. She was warm and she was laying on something very soft. She remembered being out in the gardens with Sesshoumaru and the rose that he asked her to pick. Her eyes snapped open when she remembered the rare flower she picked last night.

She rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed. She noticed that she was back in Sesshoumaru's room and looked around. She found the rose on the dresser and her barrier was still in place. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing that it was safe.

Kagome turned her eyes toward the door when she heard it opening. She saw Sesshoumaru standing there looking at her; she blushed. She remembered what she did last night and her cheeks burned. She just knew that it was a dream and that none of that really happened last night. 'He would never mate someone like me, would he?'

Sesshoumaru entered his chambers as he saw Kagome sitting up in bed. His eyes started to turn red when he saw her. Her eyes had turned a deeper blue and the gold around the outside of her eyes was more pronounced. The color almost looked like his own as he closed the door behind him and made his way over to the bed.

He sat down as he looked at her, he reached out with his hand as he moved her hair out of her eyes and he saw when she closed them, leaning into his touch. He smiled a rare smile as he asked, "Mate, how are you feeling?"

Kagome widened her eyes when she heard his words. Shocked, she asked, "You mean that wasn't a dream? We actually mated last night?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her with concern as he stated, "Yes Koi, we mated last night. You are my mate now."

Kagome thought for a few minutes as what he said sunk in. 'Then my conversation with the four souls must be true.' She looked at her hands as she noticed that she now had claws, she had blue markings on her wrist. She ran her tongue along her teeth and discovered that she had fangs. Her hands went up to her ears as she felt that they were pointed just like Sesshoumaru's. Her heart was beating fast as she quickly got up and went to the mirror. She forgot that she was not wearing anything as she ran across the room.

Kagome was shocked at what she saw. She was a youkai now. She saw the marking on her forehead along with the lone stripes on each of her cheeks. She lowered her head as a lone tear went down her cheek. 'He won't want me anymore now that I'm a youkai. Why did I have to change to get the rest of my powers?'

She felt strong arms going around her waist as she was turned around and held Sesshoumaru tightly. She cried as she said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen. I can understand if you don't want me anymore."

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome ran to the mirror. Her hair was flying behind her as he saw all of her markings. She was gorgeous as he saw her looking at all the changes. He saw her lowering her head, as he smelled her tears.

He got up, rushing to her side. He brought her into his chest and tried to sooth her. He thought that she did not want to be a youkai until he heard her words. He pulled her away from his chest as he raised her chin so he can see her eyes.

When their eyes met, he gently said, "Kagome, my love, what makes you think that I don't want you anymore? You are everything I ever wanted in a mate and you're beautiful. I now know what this love is because I will love you no matter what you look like. I don't care that you have changed, you are mine now and we will live for a very long time."

_**-Start of Lemon-**_

Sesshoumaru then lowered his head as he kissed her. He kissed her with such passion that it took her breath away. He lifted her off the ground as he walked back towards their bed. He laid her down whilst not once breaking his hold on her lips. His tail was busy as he undid the ties that were holding his pants in place. They slipped off his hips and he was now divested of his garments.

The kiss turned heated as their passion grew for each other. He went for his mark as he started to lap at it. It made Kagome howl in pleasure as Sesshoumaru's beast came forth to finish the mating. His eyes were white with a light pink tint to them.

He pulled away from her shoulder as he snarled at her. Kagome's red eyes looked at her mate as she bared her neck to him in submission. He yipped as he captured her lips once more and they became a mass of tangled bodies.

Kagome was feeling the heat of her body rise. He wanted her, he wanted her even though she was not human any longer. She got a burst of energy as she rolled them over and she was now on top of him. She looked into his eyes as she saw his want and desire for her.

She lowered her head as she went after his ears. They were very sensitive as she made him shiver from what she was doing. She licked the top part of his ear as her tongue slowly went down to the base. Then, she lapped at the area behind his ear as he howled. She was aroused by what she heard as she continued to go down his chest.

Sesshoumaru did not know what got into his mate. She had submitted to him when he asked like a good bitch, but then he was on his back with her on top as she was going for his ears. His arousal grew ten fold as he howled, Kami that felt good as she went down his chest.

Her lips were currently wrapped around his male nipples as she was gently scratching them with her fangs. The feeling was incredible, as he stayed like that to see what she was going to do next.

Kagome suckled on his nipple for a while until she grew tired and went lower, she found what she was looking for as she held his member in her hands. He was hard as a rock as her fingers gently traced his length, she noticed that it would move as her fingers went down and relax as she brought them back up.

She remembered what it felt like when he took her into his mouth. She was wondering what he tasted like as her long pink tongue came out to play. She went for the white pre-cum coming from his slit. It was a little salty but it was very addictive. Now she understood why he did it as she brought him into her mouth.

She was careful with her fangs; she did not want to hurt him as she started to move up and down his length. She was picking up speed as Sesshoumaru tried to make her stop. But, she did not want to stop as she finally got him to his release.

Sesshoumaru howled as he came. He could not stop in time to prevent it as she continued with what she was doing. He was amazed that she continued to suck on him as he came down from his high.

He growled as he took control and flipped them around. She was now on her back as he kissed her passionately. He released her lips as he went for one of her nipples and started to suckle. His other hand went down her body as he found her heat. She was wet for him as he slipped in two of his fingers and started to pump.

She was reacting to him with want and desire as he rocked her body. He released the breast he was on as he went after the other one. He continued to pump her with his hand as he rocked her body. She was slowly losing control as she came to her end. The moment he felt her walls contracting around his fingers he released her nipple and went for the prize. He suckled at her entrance as his finger rubbed her numb. He made her orgasm again when he finally stopped.

Sesshoumaru moved up her body as he positioned himself at her entrance. He probed her as he slipped in. He sheathed himself fully as he started his ride. Her legs came up to wrap around his hips, as she was moving with him. He started going faster as he heard, "Faster Sesshoumaru! Go faster!"

He complied with her wishes as he was rapidly approaching his end. He reached between them and pinched her numb and that was all it took. He held her in his arms as he gave one more thrust and came with her. He bit her mark as he infused it with his poison. It will protect her from anyone wanting to do her harm when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

His eyes opened wide when he felt that his mate has marked him. He felt proud that she would mark him in return for it meant that there will never be another in her life as he will never go seeking another female. It was the deepest bond they could have as they finally started to calm down.

Kagome released Sesshoumaru's shoulder as she lapped at his wounds. She made sure that he was healed as she put her hand on where her mark was located. Her hand glowed with power as a new mark appeared in the spot where she had marked him. A crescent moon along with the mark of the Shikon No Tama in the middle adorned his neck, a clear sign that he was mated. It will protect what was hers and she pitied the female that tries to take him away from her.

She nuzzled her mate under his chin as she gently licked him. She clearly showed him that he was her alpha and mate.

Sesshoumaru felt her nuzzle and lick. He was happy for the first time in his life, he was actually happy with his life. He moved as he looked at his new mate as he gently kissed her. It was full of the love he felt for her as he slowly pulled out of her and got up. He brought her with him as they went to take a shower.

_**-End of lemon-**_

When they came out of their room Teruko had their breakfast on the table. They sat down to eat and had a silent meal. When they were done, Teruko came into the room and stated, "With your permission milord, I will dress your mate for the meeting with your father."

Sesshoumaru nodded his approval as he saw Teruko follow Kagome into the bedroom. When the door close Teruko turned to her new lady and said, "Milady, let me be the first to congratulate you on your mating with Lord Sesshoumaru. I have waited a long time for him to finally find his match and I was glad that it was you." She then bowed deeply to Kagome in respect.

Kagome was shocked as she gently said, "Please rise Teruko, I want you to call me Kagome, I couldn't bare the thought of you calling me milady. I feel that we are family and there will be no formalities between us." She walked closer to the elder youkai and gave her a big hug. That hug was full of love and respect for the elderly youkai.

Teruko could not have been happier for her Sesshoumaru. He has chosen well after all these years. She then went into the closet as she got out a box. She came back out and put it on the bed as she opened it. Inside the box was a beautiful white kimono, as she reached in and pulled out the garment. She presented it to her new lady as she saw the surprise in her eyes.

The beautiful kimono blew Kagome away. It was white like the wedding kimono she would have worn had her family been alive to give her a wedding. Tears came out of her eyes as she reached out and touched the fabric. It was so soft to the touch; it was made of pure silk as she asked, "Is this for me?"

Teruko smiled as she said, "Yes Kagome, this is the official dress that you must wear in order to meet Sesshoumaru's father as his mate. It was last worn by his mother and I have been keeping it safe until this day came." She put the kimono down as she started to pull the rest of the outfit out of the box. She then proceeded to dress Kagome in her new garments.

Kagome knew that this was very expensive material. It felt good against her skin as she let the elderly youkai dress her. She had tried to help but was scolded for her efforts. When Teruko was done dressing her, she sat her down and did her hair. She pulled it up and wrapped half of it in a bun with the rest of her hair sticking out the center. Then she took those and made them into delicate braids and pinned them to the bun. When she was done Kagome looked absolutely gorgeous.

Teruko stepped away from Kagome as she looked at her lady. She was happy with what she saw as she said, "You look beautiful, now I will go get your mate."

Kagome was nervous, she had no idea if Sesshoumaru would like seeing her dressed like this. She looked up when the door opened and Sesshoumaru stepped into the room. She was floored; he was dressed in a white haori with red Sakura blossoms on the edge of the sleeves. He had on a white hakama and black boots. He was wearing his sword by his side as he walked towards her.

Sesshoumaru was blown away by what he saw. When he entered his room he saw his mate standing there in the middle of the room dressed in white. His bride was beautiful as his chest puffed out. He was the proudest youkai in the land to have such a beautiful bride.

He stopped in front of her as he bowed and said, "You look beautiful mate. Come we shall travel to my father's home." He then offered his arm to his mate as she took it and stepped closer to him. But before they left his home, Teruko came out with something that he needed. "Milord, this is now yours to carry. Your mother left strict instructions that when you mated you were to be given this sword. It was hers and it is now passed down to you." She presented the sword to her lord as he took it.

Sesshoumaru touched the sword as he felt his mother's love and protection in it. He slid the sword into the sash on his side as he took his mate and walked out to the balcony. Wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist, he formed his youkai cloud under his feet. Lifting off the balcony, he headed towards his father's home.

-oOo-

This is the end to another chapter. Finally, Kagome is going to live the life she has always dreamed of. I had debated on whether I should turn her into an Inu youkai or not. But, in my other stories I never changed her, so I did this time around.

I want to apologize for keeping you all waiting for the next chapter. Life does not stop for anyone and mine was no different. From my mother going in to have surgery to me getting into a car accident, it has taken time to recover from all that. But fear not, this story is complete and I will be posting the last three chapters in the next few days. Yes everyone this story is coming to a close and fast. There are only 3 chapters left.

In the next chapter join me as Kagome goes back to Sesshoumaru's father's home. She is introduced as Sesshoumaru's mate. Inuyasha is still in the house when they arrive. What do you think is going to happen when he finds out that Sesshoumaru has mated the female that he wanted?

Join me in the next chapter to find out.

Until then!

Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Segumi received word that his son was coming to his home. He had his mate with him as everyone scrambled to get everything ready.

Izayoi was beside herself, as she rushed the servants around. Her mate did not give her much time to get all the preparations ready for this day. She just hoped that Kagome liked it as she hurried to her mate's side.

Segumi was standing outside, looking towards the sky. His mate came to stand next to him as they waited for his son's arrival. They heard the cheers of the people as they saw Sesshoumaru flying overhead. He spotted his son as he came into view. He could feel that something was different about Sesshoumaru as he came to land right in front of him.

Segumi immediately noticed the new markings on his son as his eyes opened wide. 'Sesshoumaru has matured again and he is carrying his mother's sword.' He looked at the female with him and was surprised to see that she was a youkai. He thought that he was mating Kagome, so he had no idea what was going on. Then he caught her scent as he recognized it to be Kagome's. He had no idea what was going on but he was going to find out.

-oOo-

Kagome was scared out of her mind when Sesshoumaru took off on a cloud. She moved closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hid her face in his chest.

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he saw his mate's reactions. He wrapped both his arms around her as he said, "Mate, you don't have to be scared, you know that I will not let anything happen to you."

Kagome looked up from his chest as she asked, "Why are we traveling like this? I thought that you would use that orb thing of yours."

"This is tradition mate. As the eldest son it is required that I fly low and slow so that everyone in the land knows that I have taken a mate. It is the only time they will see me flying over the city like this and they will all know what this means. If you look you can see the people gathering as they say their well wishes." Sesshoumaru waited to see if his mate would look out over the land. He knew that she was scared of heights but she had to get over it.

Kagome heard his words as she slowly turned and looked out over the city. You could see everyone standing on the rooftops as they waved at them when they passed by. You could hear them cheering as the celebration was starting down below. Her grip tightened on her mate as she slowly turned so she could see what was going on. She was ok as long as she did not look down.

They were finally leaving the city as they were making their way to his father's home. Kagome still had a death grip on her mate, but she was at least looking out in front of her. His father's home came into view as they slowly went down. He landed right in front of his father as Kagome stepped to the side and they walked towards him.

Segumi looked at the little female and confirmed that it was Kagome. Then he turned his attention to his son as he waited.

Sesshoumaru bowed as was tradition and stated, "Father, I have returned home to present my life mate." Sesshoumaru then turned and reached behind him as he indicated that he wanted Kagome to walk towards him.

Kagome swallowed hard as she walked forward and placed her hand in Sesshoumaru's. He pulled her to his side as he stated, "Father, may I present Kagome, my life mate."

Kagome took one step forward as she bowed in respect to his father.

Segumi smiled as he said, "Rise Kagome, daughter of my heart, welcome to my clan." He then stepped forward and gave Kagome a warm hug.

Kagome was shocked, she did not expect this from Sesshoumaru's father, as she returned the jester. When she pulled away from him she was still blushing madly.

Segumi chuckled as he saw how red Kagome was. He turned to his mate as he said, "Kagome, let me introduce you to my mate Izayoi."

Kagome turned as she greeted his mate and then stepped back as she felt a nice warm tail wrap around her waist.

Sesshoumaru could tell that his mate did not feel comfortable with all the attention she was getting from his father and mate. His tail moved as it wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her back to his side. His arm went around her waist as his tail stayed to comfort her. When she relaxed in his hold he turned his attention to his father.

Segumi noticed when Sesshoumaru pulled the girl back to his side. His inner Inu was being very protective of his mate at the moment, something that was expected of him. He turned to his son as he said, "Come, and let us go inside."

They all turned as they started walking back inside his home. Kagome was nervous since the first time she was here she did not have a very good experience. They all walked into his father's study as Sesshoumaru moved to one of the chairs and sat his mate down. He stood behind her as his father and mate sat down on the sofa.

Sesshoumaru was not moving from his mate's side as he could still feel that his brother was in the house. He was not about to leave her side when he had attacked her the last time she was here.

Segumi watched his son as he stood by his mate. Something was setting off his protection instincts and he did not know what it was. "Sesshoumaru, we have set up a reception for you and Kagome so that we may present her as your mate. The reception should start in a couple of hours. In the mean time, I hope that both of you will feel comfortable staying here."

Sesshoumaru was not happy about staying for a reception. He did not need one nor want one. He could feel his mate's anxieties, and he did not want to put her through all of this. She was just getting used to being his mate and she was still learning what it is to be a youkai. "Father, I wished you would have consulted me on when we should do this presentation. I only brought Kagome here to present her to you, as is tradition. I want to take her back home until she is comfortable with her new surroundings."

Segumi understood what his son was saying, "I know that Sesshoumaru, but the sooner we get this done the sooner they will leave the both of you alone. You know that if the media gets wind that you have mated they are going to be after you. Plus, I would like to learn a little bit more about our new daughter. Her last visit here was so short that we never got to finish what we were discussing."

Kagome heard his words and she was not willing to discuss anything more with him. Her life was hers and she would like to put the past behind her. She was about to say something when the door burst open and in walked the hanyou.

-oOo-

Inuyasha was pissed that he had to wait until his brother arrived at his home. He could care less who Sesshoumaru mated, but his father made such a stink about him leaving that he was forced to stay and wait. He felt when his brother finally arrived at the house and he had his new mate with him. It was another youkai. Inuyasha thought that Sesshoumaru took another female and left the ningen with the blue eyes free for the taking.

He rushed downstairs, excitement running through his body at the possibility of finding that Ona with the blue eyes. He wanted to get this meeting over with, so he could go and search for this female. He pushed the doors open to his father's study and walked in. He saw his brother standing there in his traditional robes as his eyes locked on the female that was with him.

She was a beautiful youkai, but when he took in her scent, his eyes opened wide as he said, "You mated the bitch! She was supposed to be my mate not yours you bastard!" He leaped as he went after Kagome, but to everyone's surprise it was Sesshoumaru that reacted to Inuyasha's threat.

Sesshoumaru knew that his brother was going to do something like this as his tail whipped out and hit him square in the chest. Inuyasha hit the wall hard as he landed in a heap on the floor.

Segumi was shocked when he saw that Sesshoumaru had two tails. He still had one tail wrapped around his mate's waist as he pulled her closer to his body. His other one whipped out and hit his brother in the chest, knocking him into the wall.

Sesshoumaru was struggling with his mate, as she wanted to go after the offending male. It was her right to punish him for insulting her, but as her alpha it was his right to deal with the whelp.

Kagome was seeing red as that bastard called her a bitch. Her temper got the better of her as she tried to go after him. Her mate was holding her back as he had her wrapped tightly in his tail. Her Reiyouku was slowly being released as she struggled to keep it under control.

Sesshoumaru felt the bite of Kagome's powers as he flared his youki and engulfed her body with his own. He grabbed hold of her Reiyouku and protected everyone in the room. He moved her into his arms and he tried to sooth her fiery temper. He finally got her to calm down as her powers reseeded.

Once his mate was calm once more, he turned heated eyes towards his bother as he saw him getting up from the ground. "I expect that you will watch your tongue around my mate. She is to be treated with respect or the next time I will not stop her from purifying your ass. She is my mate and there is nothing you can do about it. Plus, you will never be strong enough to subdue a female of her caliber. She is my match and her powers are mine to control."

Inuyasha wiped the blood from his lip as he got up off the ground. The female was now lost to him as he heard his brothers words. He bared his neck to his brother in submission as he left his fathers study. He knew that he was not out of trouble yet as he went to his room. Her powers were great and he felt drained of his youki. If his brother had not stopped her, she would have purified him.

The star in the middle of Sesshoumaru's forehead was still glowing as he was holding his female. He was giving her soothing words to keep her calm as he rubbed her back.

Segumi was amazed at what he witnessed. He has never seen this much power come from his son before. He was more powerful than he was. He observed as he took care of his mate. He wanted a moment alone with his son as he said, "Sesshoumaru, with your permission, I would like to talk to you in private. You could leave Kagome here with Izayoi, she will not be harmed."

Sesshoumaru was not happy with what his father asked of him. He did not want to leave his mate unprotected. But he saw that there was something that his father wanted to talk to him about and it was important. He turned to Kagome, stating, "Kagome, I want you to stay here with Izayoi, you will be safe here."

Kagome nodded her understanding as he sat her back down in the chair she was occupying when she was attacked. She was not moving or saying a word. He could feel her sadness for causing him so much trouble as his tail went around her body to comfort her.

Sesshoumaru wished that he could just leave his tail with her so that she felt comfortable without him. Then as he thought about this, his tail moved as it detached from his body and it wrapped itself completely around his mate. This caught Sesshoumaru by surprise, he never knew that he could do this. It must be something new that he has received when he matured. He could feel when she ran her hands through the fur, growling low and deep for her. He nuzzled her under her chin and left the study with his father.

Kagome sat there as tears came down her cheeks. She was ashamed for losing her temper like that. She has never lost control, plus she could have killed everyone in this house if her powers got loose.

Izayoi looked on as she watched Kagome. She could see the tears going down her cheeks as she grabbed some tissues and then moved over to where Kagome was located. She handed her the tissues as she sat down in front of her on the ottoman that was there.

She watched as Kagome continued to cry, while she tried to comfort the girl, "Kagome, honey, please don't cry."

Kagome looked up as she said, "I'm sorry I almost hurt your son because I let my temper get the better of me. I have better control than that."

Izayoi pulled Kagome into a hug as she said, "Don't worry about it Kagome, I know that my son is not the most perfect person, and his mouth always gets him into trouble. But I think he has learned his lesson now and he won't come after you any more. To do so will invoke Sesshoumaru's wrath and he doesn't want that. His brother has gotten a lot more powerful than he was before."

Kagome heard Izayoi words as she started to clam down. Sesshoumaru's tail was still around her body as it gave her a hug. She smiled as she felt that her mate was worried about her. She took her hand and ran her fingers through the fur, it was very soft to the touch and she loved it.

Once she got her composure back she asked, "Lady Izayoi can you tell me what is going to happen at this receptions."

Izayoi thought for a few seconds as she said, "Well the reception is basically a wedding reception. I thought that you would like to have one since in youkai mating there is no formal ceremony but an introduction of the males mate. I do hope that you like it. I did try to make it with you in mind. We didn't get a chance to talk the last time you were here but I would like to get to know you better. I'm hoping that we will be friends."

Kagome smiled, she like that idea as she sat there and talked to Izayoi for a while.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru was following his father to another room in his home, it was the den as they both entered and sat down in the chairs that were there.

Segumi thought about what he wanted to say, once he had his thoughts in order he started, "Sesshoumaru, you have gain great powers with your mating. I have also noticed that you have gone through another maturity of your powers. Your powers now exceed my own and you are carrying your mother's sword. It is time for me to step down as lord of the land and it is time for you to take over."

Sesshoumaru was blown away by his father's words. He never thought that his father would willingly step down as lord. He thought about it, as he said, "No father you do not have to step down as I will not ask to take over. You are still the lord of these lands and I am content to stay the way I am.

"I have a new mate and I would like to spend some time with her. She is my priority at the moment and she is not used to being a youkai as of yet. She has much to learn and if I take over then I will not have time to teach her."

Segumi understood where his son was coming from. He wanted to devote his time to his mate instead of running everything that needed his attention. He was happy that he declined being lord, but he was also aware of the fact that he could take over anytime he wanted.

Segumi noticed when Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and almost gave a growl. He was wondering what was going on, "Sesshoumaru is anything wrong?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he felt when his mate ran her fingers through the tail that he left with her. He could not believe that he could feel that but he could. He heard his fathers question as he said, "There is nothing wrong. Kagome is just running her fingers through the fur of my tail and I can feel it."

Segumi smiled, as he understood what his son was saying. He could not believe that Sesshoumaru was able to detach his tail and leave it with his mate. It must be part of his new powers that allows him to do this. Segumi's own tail was very sensitive and when his mate ran her fingers through the fur it was a feeling that he could not describe. He loved that feeling and he understood all too well what his son was feeling.

They continued to talk as Segumi found out what his son experienced when he mated Kagome. He also told him about the earthquake that happened last night. The afternoon was full of information exchange. When they noticed the time, they left the den and went to get their females.

When Sesshoumaru went back into his father's study he noticed right away that his mate was happy. She was laughing as she was drinking tea with his stepmother and sister. He approached as he saw her turn to him. She gave him the biggest smile he has ever seen. His tail unwrapped itself from around his mate as it went back to his body. It settled on his right shoulder along with the other one and made it appear that he only had one tail.

-oOo-

Kagome was enjoying her time with Izayoi and Rin. It was funny when the little girl came in she immediately took to Kagome. She was full of curious questions as she gave her one of the flowers that she held in her hand.

Kagome felt honored that Rin would give up one of her prized flower to her. She sniffed the flower and closed her eyes in ecstasy. It was a Lilly and it smelled heavenly to her. She talked to the child for a short while as she told her about the different types of medicine that could be made with a Lilly.

Rin was surprised that a lot of medicines can be made with all of her flowers. She wanted Kagome to teach her and she got her promise that she would come back and teach what she wanted to know. Kagome told the young child that she can come and visit her at the shrine and she will be able to show her what to do with the flowers.

Rin turned to her mother with hopeful eyes. She really wanted to go visit Kagome at her shrine. When she got confirmation that she will be taken there she was happy. She left the two adults alone as she went back to her flowers. She was arranging a bouquet that she had picked from her garden.

Kagome was laughing at something that Izayoi said about Sesshoumaru when he was younger. She never knew that her mate could be so mischievous; she was going to enjoy her life with him as she got to know him a little better. She still had duties that she had to do and she was not about to give that up. She could not, she had too many people that were depending on her. She tabled that thought as she felt her mate coming into the room.

She turned smiling at her mate as he made his way towards her. He removed his tail from around her body and she was disappointed. She liked having the fur around her body but she knew she could not keep it.

Sesshoumaru turned to his mate as he said, "Kagome it is time for the presentation."

Kagome was not happy. She was never good at large gatherings and she was nervous as hell. She got up as they walked out of the study and headed to the large reception hall that his father had in his home.

They waited outside in the hallway as Kagome moved closer to her mate. She was scared and Sesshoumaru picked up on her feelings. He turned to her and tried to reassure her, "Mate, calm yourself, everything will be all right. You will do just fine. Know that I am here with you and I will protect you no matter what."

Kagome calmed her racing heart as the signal was given for them to enter. The doors opened and Kagome almost bolted in the opposite direction if it was not for her mate holding on to her.

Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on his mate as they walked through the doors. There were at least 300 youkai there to meet his mate. He felt her go ridged at his side as he held her to his side and walked up to his father.

Segumi noticed that Sesshoumaru was having trouble with his mate. She was being skittish and was ready to bolt at a moments notice. Maybe he should have waited to do this, once she was settled as Sesshoumaru's mate. He did not have a choice now as he said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing Lady Kagome, Sesshoumaru's life mate."

Kagome stood there as she looked around the area. She saw so many faces that she was nervous. When she was introduced she took a step forward and bowed, when she was done she moved back to Sesshoumaru's side as his arm came around her waist.

The cameras were flashing as pictures were being taken, there were news reporters there asking a million questions on how they met. Kagome turned away from all the bright lights as it was hurting her eyes. She buried her face into Sesshoumaru's chest trying to hide from all the people there.

Then Kagome's senses started to pick up danger in the area. She forgets about her fear as she pulls away from her mate and starts looking around the room. She saw the attack before her mate was aware as a barrier went up around her and Sesshoumaru to protect them.

Sesshoumaru noticed that something was not right with his mate. She pulled away from his chest and she was looking around the area. He noticed a barrier going up around them as a powerful blast hit. His mate protected them from harm as he starts to hear the screams and shouting going through the room.

Everyone was moving away from where Sesshoumaru stood with his mate. Sesshoumaru looked for his father and noticed that he had his mate next to him as he was protecting her from harm.

Sesshoumaru had his mate secured to his body when he felt her trying to leave his side. He growled, "Stay here with me mate, we don't know who just attacked us."

Kagome was having none of it as she said, "Release me Sesshoumaru. I know who attacked us and unless we take care of them now they will attack again."

Sesshoumaru had no choice, he could not tell who just attacked them but his mate knew who sent that blast. He released her as he followed where she was going.

Kagome was keeping her eyes on a group of youkai that were standing in the back of the room. Everyone moved out of her way as she was making her way there. She raised her hand as a barrier blocked all the exits. No one was going to leave this room until she had some answers.

Kagome stopped when she reached her goal. There standing in front of her was a group of two males and two female youkai. She could not detect what kind of youkai they were but they were about to pay for attacking her mate.

She stopped just a few feet away from them as she asked in a low but forceful voice, "Who are you? Why did you attack us?"

The youkai that were there looked at the female that was standing in front of them. She was an Inu youkai but there was something that was different about her. They did not know what it was but she was different.

When the demon lord presented her as Sesshoumaru's mate they were all angry. Sesshoumaru was to mate their older sister, she was the most powerful female in the lands and it was her right to be mated to him. She has proven herself as the most powerful because she had defeated every other female in the land for that title.

The demon standing there took a step forward as he said, "We don't have to answer your question, you whore. Sesshoumaru was to be my sister's mate for she is the most powerful female in the lands. Then you come along and try to take that away from her."

Kagome's eyes were slowly turning white when she felt Sesshoumaru came up beside her. She felt his aura wrap around her body in order to calm her down. She was not about to calm down when she heard her mate growl. That growl was not a happy growl as she turned her attention to him.

Sesshoumaru followed his mate as he noticed where she was going. He noticed the group of youkai, they were lower level Inu's that wished for a mating between him and their alpha female. But she was too weak for him so he had refused since his beast was not interested in her.

If he remembered correctly this was also one of the females that his father presented to him when she was in heat. He was hoping that he would want to mate her but that idea did not go over well with him, as he refused.

He stopped by his mate's side as he heard what they called her. His mate's temper was slowly growing as her anger was getting the best of her. He tried to sooth her with his aura but it was not having an affect on her.

He growled his disapproval at his mates actions as he turned his heated eyes to the Inu's that were in front of him. "Hideki what is the meaning of this? Why have you attacked this Sesshoumaru and his mate?"

Hideki, leader of the brown Inu clan stepped forward, he bowed and stated, "Lord Sesshoumaru you were to mate our sister who is the most powerful female in the lands. She has proven her worth when she defeated all the other females in battle for this title. You dishonor your family by mating this wench who is not her equal."

Hideki took a step back as several growls were heard around the area.

Sesshoumaru's eyes bleed red when this fool disrespected his female as he snarled. But what caught him off guard was that his mate also snarled and was flexing her claws, as she was about to attack.

Sesshoumaru's tail went around her waist to calm her but she was having none of it. He turned his heated eyes toward the Inu as he said, "Your sister is not a match for this Sesshoumaru. She is a weakling and her powers are nothing compared to my mate. You will leave and never return to these lands. This is the only option I will give you for attacking this Sesshoumaru and his mate."

Kagome was standing there listening to everything that was being said. Something did not sound right to her as she was detecting the lie that was leaving the lips of this youkai.

This has nothing to do with Sesshoumaru mating his sister, but it has everything to do with them trying to kill him, so they can take over the rule from Sesshoumaru and his father.

Then she heard that her mate was about to let them leave the country and she was not about to let that happen. If they left the country when they came back it was going to be worse as they will bring help to destroy them. She snarled as she stated, "Why don't you try telling the truth about why you attacked us? Why are you hiding under such falsehoods as to say that your sister is the most powerful female in the lands when she doesn't have any fighting skills at all?"

The Inu turned his attention to the female as he heard her words. His eyes opened wide because she had knowledge of their plans. He tried to divert the attention from him as he stated, "Lord Sesshoumaru, don't you have control over your bitch? Do you always let her speak out of turn? One would expect that the mate of the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru would have manners."

That was it, Kagome lost her control as she let her anger go. She was about to show all these fool who they really were and the threat that they present to their lands.

Kagome jumped in the air as she gathered her powers. She was hovering above all in the room as her body was glowing a bright yellow, while she created a circle in front of her. Then she started to show everyone the truth about the Inu's that were standing there in front of them.

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened wide when he saw and heard all their plans to take over the lands from him and his father. They saw the conspiracy they concocted to get him to mate the older sister of their clan. She was a pathetically weak female that never fought a battle in her life. They saw all who were conspiring to bring down the ruling lords as the picture finally faded from view.

There were a series of growls that was released as the pathetic Inu's thought to attack Sesshoumaru.

Kagome's mating mark came to life before Sesshoumaru could even think of an attack. It purified the youkai that were heading his way as they got rid of the first wave of youkai.

Kagome landed on the ground as she formed a blade made purely from her powers as she went after the leader of this particular clan. She was not about to let them leave only to return in the future with more followers.

She leaped in front of him as she said, "Now where do you think you're going? I thought that I was just a pathetic weak bitch not worthy of Sesshoumaru. So why are you running from me?"

Hideki did not know what to do. This female was very powerful and a seer. This was something that was totally unexpected. He had to leave to make sure that they planned their next attack even better to prevent this wench from knowing what was going on.

He snarled as he said, "I'm leaving! I don't have to stay around a worthless bitch like you! You are beneath me in every way, now get out of my way."

Kagome moved fast as she grabbed the fool by his neck and lifted him up off the floor. Now that she has his attention she said in a deadly voice, "I am not worthless. I have spent all of my life caring for the people of this land. Then you come along and want to destroy everything just so you can be the top dog. But guess what? You are not powerful enough to defeat Sesshoumaru, and as long as I'm by his side I will make sure that filth like you never see the light of day, for I will purify you and your entire clan for being the traitors that you are.

"Did you honestly think that no one would notice what you have been doing?" She threw the youkai across the floor as he landed hard on his back. Kagome continued walking towards him, as her power was growing stronger. Every youkai in the area wanted to leave but her barriers were preventing everyone from leaving.

Kagome continued walking towards the youkai that she was about to kill, "Did you think that we would be so blind, to what you are doing to the people of these lands? Do you know how many I had to heal because of your petty wars? Well let me tell you, there have been hundreds of them and you have left hundreds of children orphaned."

Kagome reached down and picked up Hideki once more and punched him in the gut as he went flying backwards hitting a wall. She looked around for the others as her hands started to glow. Thin lines of her Reiyouku came out of her fingers and she snatched each one up and threw them in a dog pile by their leader.

Once she had them all she walked a little closer to them as she said in a voice that put the fear of Kami in them, "For your crimes against all those on these lands, and especially the children that have to suffer because of your wants and desires, I sentence you to death, by order of the Shikon Miko, High Priestess of these Lands."

There was a collective gasp as everyone heard her title. She was the Shikon miko, the most powerful miko in the land and was now mated to Sesshoumaru, heir to the lands.

Kagome's powers came to a boiling point as she released her powers. She sent a blast of her Reiyouku towards the fools that thought to harm her mate and now family. The blast hit its target as the low life Inu's were purified from the face of the earth.

Kagome then turned her white eyes towards the others in the room as she went through each of their minds. When she was satisfied that she has removed the threat from the area she lowered the barriers from around the doors as her powers reseeded back.

Sesshoumaru has never seen his mate show this much power before. She was able to pick up their true intent with their attack and when he was about to release them she knew what would happen and refused to let them go. She was a seer and a powerful one. He will have to learn to trust her instincts that were even better than his own.

The room was deathly quiet as he walked over to his mate. He put his tail around her waist as he slowly pulled her into his chest. Wrapping his arms around her small form he gently purrs as she continues to calm down. When he saw that her eyes were closing he picked her up in his arms as he walked towards his father.

When he got to this fathers location he said, "I'm leaving with my mate father. I expect that you and your guards have some clean up to do. Because if this clan is not taken care of, I know that Kagome will go after them, and if she goes after them and get hurts then these lands will suffer my wrath."

Segumi understood his son all too well. His inner inu would be enough to cause wide spread panic in the city. "Understood Sesshoumaru, it will be dealt with immediately."

Sesshoumaru turned with his female in his arms as he left. This presentation was over, he wanted to take his mate home and put her to bed. She was tired and needed to rest. Plus he knew her well enough to know that she would be feeling guilty about killing anyone in cold blood. She was a miko and one that tried to help those in the city. They walked outside as he formed his orb of light and took off back towards his home.

-oOo-

This is the end to this chapter. Kagome is proving herself to be a true leader. She cares enough to see through the lies of all and she will do everything in her power to make sure that everyone stays safe. Now the whole city knows who Sesshoumaru is mated to.

I'm sorry for the late posting of this chapter. But sometime life throws us twist and turns. My mother's cat, who has been her companion for many years and always a source of amusement to me, in my writing, died this week. It has left a large whole in both our lives and we miss him terribly. We are still mourning his passing.

In the next chapter, there is another threat that is after Kagome. She has already dealt with the youkai that wanted to take over the lands from Sesshoumaru and his father. Now the humans are searching for the healer that is healing all of the sick of the city.

They have been trying for years to find them but up to this point they have not found out who it is. That is until now. The city has never had to deal with Segumi or his son. They will finally have dealing with the youkai lord as they go after Kagome for helping those who are hurt.

Join me in the next chapter to see what happens.

Until then.

Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning, Kagome woke up alone in bed. She stretched her senses to see if she could find Sesshoumaru, but he was not in the apartment. She wondered where he could be when a thought came to her mind, 'Could he be disgusted with me for killing those youkai last night? I let my anger get the best of me and I killed them. I used my title for the first time since I was presented with it, to kill someone. I have lost everything that I have gained because of what I did. I have no choice now, I have to leave and never return.'

Kagome lowered her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. She has no control over her temper now that she was a youkai. She had a hard enough time when she was human controlling her temper, now it was even worse. However, what made this discovery even more horrific is that she lost her mate because of it.

She got out of bed and went to take a shower. It will be her last in a nice place, but she knew that she had ruined everything with her actions. She put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as she went out into the living room. To her surprise Teruko was standing there waiting for her as she heard her say, "Kagome, breakfast is ready for you."

Kagome walked into the dining room as she sat down and ate her breakfast. She did not even speak to the elderly housekeeper as she ate. It will be her last good meal for a while as well. She knew that she will not be coming back to this place, she has disgraced her mate and she did not deserve him.

Teruko observed that her mistress was being very quiet this morning. It was not like her. She always liked to talk and she was a very happy person. But today, there was a very sad aura around her body. She looked to be in pain as she approached and asked, "Milady, why are you so sad? Are you not feeling well today?"

Kagome did not know that Teruko could pickup on her sadness as she swallowed her food and said, "I'm fine, just thinking that's all."

Kagome quickly finished her meal as she got up from her seat and started to leave the apartment. She was making her way to the balcony as she called for Kirara.

Teruko started to panic as she asked, "Kagome where are you going?"

Kagome did not turn around; she could not face the elderly servant that she has come to love as her grandmother. "I'm going to the shrine. The gates must be opened today or the city will close the shrine for good. I have already missed several days by being sick, and if they close the shrine I have no idea where those I help will go."

Teruko could not stop Kagome from leaving, as Kirara transformed into her true form and took off with her lady. Teruko did not like this one bit as she went to the phone and called Sesshoumaru. He had to be told what was going on.

-oOo-

Kirara traveled quickly through the air as she finally made it to the shrine. She knew that something was wrong with her mistress as she transformed back into the kitten form and followed Kagome around the shrine.

Kagome was thinking fast. She had no intensions of opening the shrine today, she needed to gather what little she had here and leave. She was sure that Sesshoumaru would not want to see her again because of what she did.

She was walking towards the shed where she lived, when she looked towards the gate. She saw many of the people that would normally come to the shrine standing at the gate. She sniffed as she was picking up the scent of blood. No matter how much she wanted to leave she could not ignore her duty to the people of this city.

She ran to the gates, while hiding her features of being a youkai, as she quickly opened them. She saw all the injuries that they had as she asked, "What happened? Why are you all hurt?"

One man answered, "The gangs came back to the area, miko-sama. They opened fire on everyone on the streets before the police came to stop them. We all came here for help since the hospital will not see us."

Kagome helped an elderly man into the shrine as everyone else followed her. She took them all to the main shrine where she tended to the sick and injured. She lay the old man down on a mat as she turned to Kirara, "Kirara, I need my bags. I will also need the bag with all the bandages."

Kirara understood her request as she rushed to get the bags she wanted. Kagome always kept her supplies ready just in case she needed to tend to the injured or sick. She entered another shed as she found the bags that Kagome needed. She transformed into her true form as she reached up and grabbed them. She hurried back to the shrine and placed the bags down by Kagome.

Kagome quickly grabbed the bags that Kirara brought and began taking different types of herbs out of them. She had a fire going along with a pot of water. She reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a lone petal from the rose. This petal will be enough to help her heal all of these people. She dropped the petal into the water and immediately began her incantation. The water turned blue, as it took on her healing powers to cure the sick.

When the medicine was done, Kagome took a bottle and filled it. She had a dropper that she capped the bottle with as she moved over to her herbs. She mixed what she needed in a big bowl as she added two drops to her mixture. When this was done, she was now ready to treat everyone.

Kagome worked hard to take care of everyone in the shrine. She moved from person to person as she put some of her medicine on the wound and then bandaged them. The moment her medicine touched their skin Kagome could see that it was starting to work. She saw a gentle blue hue appear around the wound as it stopped the bleeding and sealed the injury.

No one noticed the lone male that was standing off to the side observing what the young female was doing. She was the one that they have been searching for as he made his way out of the shrine and continued walking down the street. He found a secluded alley as he stepped into it and checked to make sure that he was alone.

When he was satisfied that he was alone, he pulled out his cell phone and called his boss. "Daiki, this is Goro I have found the one that has been treating the sick and injured of the city. She is located at the Higurashi Shrine, I recommend that you get as many men as you can since there are a lot of people here and they will try to protect her. I also recommend that you come in silent or else she will flee."

Goro got confirmation that they were on their way as he stood watch over the girl. She was really young and at first he did not think she was the one that they were looking for. But, the moment she started mixing herbs and treating the injured, he knew then that she was the one.

It only took five minutes for Daiki to get as many officers to respond to his call. There must have been about 30 cars that pulled up to the shrine as Daiki took command of the situation. "Now I want you five to go back in and see if you can move closer to the girl. When you are in place then we will storm the shrine. If anyone tries to attack us, I want you all not to hurt them. This girl has been treating all of these people for years and they protect her viciously."

Everyone understood their instructions, as the five officers moved back into the shrine. They split up, as they started to move towards the girl. She was in the center of the shrine treating the sick as they slowly approached her. They had her surrounded when they gave the signal and the officers came into the shrine grounds to subdue everyone.

Kagome was sensing that something was not right. Her nerves were on edge as she felt that she was in danger. Slowly, she sent out her aura to ferret out the threat to the shrine. She sensed that some of the people here were not here to be healed as she just finished giving a little girl some medicine to help her cough. She got up from the ground as she started to walk towards the main building. She needed to get these people away from the injured. She had no idea who they were, but she was not about to let them hurt anyone under her care.

All hell broke loose when Kagome heard, "Miko-sama run! RUN! The police are coming."

Kagome saw as the people in the shrine rushed to her side. She felt hands on her shoulder and forearms as she was subdued and pushed to the ground. She cried out in pain, as the homeless of the city were angered that the police would hurt their miko. They all gathered together in a unified front, as they all demanded the release of their miko.

Kagome felt her hands being pulled behind her, and felt something metal going around her wrist. She then realized that these people were the police and that they have finally found her. Then she heard a thunderous roar as Kirara issued her challenge to let go of her mistress.

Kagome did not want them to hurt her friend, so she yelled, "Kirara no! Stay back." Kagome tried to get free from the ones holding on to her, when she was hit in the back of the head. She went down hard as her last thoughts were of her mate and all the pain she had caused him.

When Kirara saw what they did to her mistress, she roared in her anger calling for the one person who could save her. She leaped into the fight as she attacked; it was all out war in the shrine. The people there at the shrine were protecting the unconscious miko from being taken from them while the police tried to subdue everyone.

Kirara roared again as an answering howl was returned to her. He was coming and he was not happy. The earth shook as the great form of Sesshoumaru landed on the shrine grounds in his true form. He barred his fangs at the humans as they all moved away from his female.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru was with his father as he met him at his home early this morning. He needed to tend to some business before he could spend some time with his mate. He was in a meeting when his cell phone rang. He quickly answered the phone, "What has happened?"

Sesshoumaru was informed that his mate had left his home and was going to the shrine. Teruko told him that she was highly upset this morning and she had been crying. He gave a short answer, "Understood," as he looked at his father.

Sesshoumaru should have been there for her this morning. He knew that Kagome was going to be upset when she thought about what she did last night. But with her going to the shrine he thought that he would give her some time to calm down. Keeping her mind occupied tending to the sick will help her, so he nodded to his father to continue.

They were almost done with their meeting when Sesshoumaru heard Kirara's call. His mate was being attacked and she was calling for him. He quickly stood, but almost fell over in pain. His mate was hurt; her feelings of sorrow for causing him so much trouble flooded his being.

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red as he gave a howl that shook his father's home. He raced out of the room and as soon as his feet hit the ground outside, he transformed into his true form. He took off after his mate as he made it to her location in three leaps. His father was not too far behind him.

Sesshoumaru landed in the middle of a battle as his giant form was over his mate and the fire neko. All fighting stopped, as he growled and bared his fangs at those who wanted to do his mate harm. He saw the humans back away from him, as he smelled his mate's blood.

Daiki saw the giant Inu land in the middle of the shrine as they all moved away from the area. They did not want to die as the beast looked very angry. They saw the giant beast glow as a red aura surrounded his body. He shrunk back down to his normal form and that's when they saw who he was. No one has ever seen the true form of Sesshoumaru.

They all saw him turn around, as he quickly moved to the little female.

Sesshoumaru reached his mate, while Kirara moved away from her to make sure that the police did not attack her again. He bent down and removed the handcuff from her wrist and then looked to see where she was injured.

Sesshoumaru treated the wound on her head as he heard Kirara growl a warning to him. The fools were moving closer; he picked up his mate and held her in his arms. He turned and demanded, "What is the meaning of this? Why have you attacked her?"

Daiki stepped forward, "We have a warrant for her arrest. She is the person we have been looking for who is treating people without a license."

Sesshoumaru huffed as he said, "You are not taking her anywhere. As a matter of fact unless you have a search warrant, you are trespassing on private property. I give you 2 minutes to leave."

Daiki looked at the demon in front of him and grumpily said, "I don't need a search warrant for a shrine. We have a warrant for her arrest and she is to come with me." He moved to go get the girl when a green light hit the ground right in front of him. He looked up as he heard the demon say. "You have picked the wrong female to injure. This is my mate and she has done nothing against your pitiful human laws. She is not a doctor but a miko. She knows the ancient art of healing and it is something that the miko's of old have learned since the beginning of time."

Daiki was not about to give up, as the officers pointed their guns at Sesshoumaru. At that moment another white light came into the area as the guns were all split in half. When they looked up they saw another demon standing there in front of them as they all bowed to the lord of the lands.

Segumi knew that there was going to be trouble when Sesshoumaru took off after his mate. The fire neko call was heard throughout the land. He took off after his son and arrived at the shrine slightly after Sesshoumaru. He saw the confrontation between his son and the human police. They wanted to take the girl for healing the sick and his son was not about to relinquish his injured mate. He saw them draw their weapons as he rushed in and cut them all in half.

Segumi landed in front of his son and declared, "You will not touch this girl."

Daiki was at his wits end as he stated, "Milord, we have a right to take her in and have her face punishment for going against our laws. You can not deny us this."

Segumi took a step forward as his impressive height towered over the pitiful humans. "You will not touch my son's mate. If there is to be a trial then it will be in my courts that she will be judged in. You have until tomorrow to present your case, and if I find that you don't have any grounds for your charges then you will all answer to me. You did not have to hurt her."

"All we did was subdue her because she was trying to escape from us." Daiki was slowly losing his argument with the demon lord and if he could not argue this correctly then he will have to leave here without the girl.

Segumi was losing his patience with these fools as he said, "Her blood did not have to be spilt! Now leave, you are trespassing on private property."

"But milord this is public lands. It's a shrine and we all have a right to be here." Daiki argued. Segumi smirked, "That is where you are wrong. I own this land and I say who can enter this shrine and who must leave. Now I'm telling you to leave or you will be dead in the next few seconds."

The police did not have a choice; they turned and left the shrine. They have until tomorrow to present a case to the ruling lord. They just hoped that they had enough evidence on the girl so she could be tried in the human courts.

Segumi turned as he faced his son. He had his mate in his arms as his hand was gently caressing her cheeks. "Sesshoumaru is she all right?"

Sesshoumaru looked up from his mate, "Yes, I have healed her wounds and she is resting comfortably. I will take her home."

Segumi understood as he said, "You are to come to the youkai court in the morning. You are to bring your mate with you to answer the charges that the humans have brought against her."

Sesshoumaru understood what his father was doing. He could not go against the human laws, but they will have to prove that she is a doctor and that is going to be hard to prove, because Kagome's herbal remedies only work if she infuses her healing powers with them. So, they will be hard pressed to show that she was a doctor acting without a license.

Sesshoumaru looked up as he growled. There were still humans there in the shrine as he saw them slowly approaching. They all kneeled in front of the Inu youkais, while the one, who was designated as spoke person asked, "Excuse us milord, but how is the miko-sama? Will she be all right?"

Segumi turned as he addressed those still in the shrine. "The miko is fine, we have healed her wounds and she is currently sleeping."

The crowd was relieved to hear this, as he said, "We have tried for many years to keep her secret. We knew that the police have been looking for her and we have managed to keep her hidden from their view. We have lookouts everywhere, but today we didn't because all of us were injured when the gangs came through the area. We are sorry that we could not protect our miko-sama."

Sesshoumaru was blown away by these humans, who lived on the streets. They took it upon themselves to protect his mate. When he arrived here, he noticed that they were defending his mate and for that he was grateful, as he said, "Worry not, your miko will return when she is feeling better."

The people were happy, as they all bowed and then left the shrine. They will be back in a few days to make sure that their miko was fine.

Once Sesshoumaru noticed that the humans were gone, he turned to his father and said, "I'm going home. I will bring Kagome in the morning to the youkai courts. I want this matter to be settled once and for all." Segumi agreed with his son, as he watched him form his orb of light and leave the area.

Segumi sighed; it was not going to be an easy trial. He had to be the impartial judge and his decision was law. He formed his own orb and went home. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day.

Sesshoumaru got home and went straight to his room. He laid his mate down in the bed and removed her clothing to make her comfortable. He followed suit, removing his clothes as well and crawled in after her. He wrapped his arms around her body and held her, as he waited for her to wake up. He knew that she had issues and he wanted to make sure that she got over them. Plus, he will have to inform her that she has to be in court in the morning and what to expect.

-oOo-

This is the end to another chapter. The human authorities have made a great mistake when they attacked Kagome. Now they will have to present their case in youkai court and it is up to Segumi to judge on who is right in this matter. The homeless of the city will not abandon their miko and will make sure to always protect her no matter what.

The next chapter is the final chapter to my story. Join me as they go to court to see if Kagome is the doctor treating patients without a license and the out come of the courts decision. Plus find out what Sesshoumaru's Present is.

Until the next and final chapter.

Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 14

If you are reading this chapter you skipped the one before this one. I have posted both remaining chapters to finish this story. Please go and read chapter 13 so you know what is going on.

Chapter 14

Kagome was slowly waking up from her force slumber. She had a terrible headache as she opened her eyes. She expected to be in a jail cell, but to her surprise she was back in Sesshoumaru's apartment.

She moved as she felt the tightening of arms around her body as she was pulled into a nice warm chest. To her surprise, she felt Sesshoumaru behind her as he was looking for his mark. He started licking it as she relaxed in his hold. Her head still hurt, but he was distracting her from it at the moment.

Sesshoumaru could feel when his mate woke. He could feel her pain as he looked for his mark to soothe her. His tongue came out as he gently caressed the area. He felt her relax in his arms as he continued with his attention. He knew that he needed to speak to her as he sat up in bed and brought her into his lap.

He held her close to his chest as his arms and tails were wrapped around her body. He purred gently as he asked, "Kagome, how are you feeling?"

Kagome, hearing his question, answered, "I have a tremendous headache, but other than that I'm fine."

"Why did you leave this morning? Why did you have to go to the shrine? You could have waited until I returned and I would have taken you there." Sesshoumaru noticed that his mate was being a little distant from him. She was aloof as he tried to get her to talk to him.

Kagome heard his words as she tried to get up. He held on to her as she turned her body away from him. She knew that he did not want her any more for what she did. 'Why can't he just let me go?' Her heart was broken as she said, "I was going to leave. I know that I have shamed you. I acted inappropriately at the presentation by killing those youkai. I could not control my temper and I killed them in the name of a title that I have refused to use since the day it was given to me.

"But I couldn't help myself. I started to see what they were planning to do, and when I heard that you were just going to let them leave the country I couldn't let you do that. They would have come back to these lands and ravished it with their new found army. Hundreds of humans and youkai would have lost their lives if they lived. So, I took it upon myself to kill them to make sure that everyone stayed safe, but I have shamed you with my actions."

Sesshoumaru heard her words as he turned her around so he could look at her. He pulled her chin up, stating, "You did not shame me; as a matter of fact you honored me. I would have killed them myself if I have known what you saw. When you showed us everything that they were planning, I was about to attack them myself when I noticed that you were dealing with the situation. It was within your right to punish them for their actions.

"In my world the female must prove to all that she is powerful enough to be my mate. She must act accordingly and demand respect. By you killing those fools, you showed everyone that I have chosen well, you are powerful, but most of all you are my match and my mate. I will never turn you away because of something like that. I do love you Kagome, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kagome thought that she would never hear that one word come out of his mouth. He loved her, he truly loved her as her heart leaped with joy. She threw herself into his chest as they both landed on the bed with her on top and Sesshoumaru pinned under her. She kissed her mate senseless as she growled her contentment.

_**-Start of Lemon-**_

Sesshoumaru had his arms wrapped around his mate as their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. He picked up on her arousal as the kiss turned heated. Then, to his surprise, he lost his mate as she moved to the other side of the bed.

He rolled over as he saw his little vixen. She was suddenly in a playful mood and he was in the mood to play. He growled his pleasure as he started to move on all fours towards his mate.

Kagome saw her mate coming towards her as he crawled across the bed. Seeing him in that position was very sexy as she licked her lips. Her eyes were turning red with her desire as she moved to the other side of the bed when he pounced.

Sesshoumaru missed capturing his female as she moved again. He looked as he saw her getting up on her knees as she arched her back. There was this wonderful scent coming from her as his inner beast started to react to it. He moved fast as he held her in his arms, pulling her body flush with his, feeling the heat of her flesh.

He nipped her neck as his hands were moving everywhere. He leaned her body back as he spread her knees. Her breasts were in the air as he lashed on to a nipple and began to suckle. He heard her moan in pleasure as he continued his attention; one of his hands was going down as he found her sweet lips. She was so wet for him, as he pushed two of his fingers into her wet folds.

He began to push into her body as he rocked her form from the force of his thrust. He watched as his finger disappeared into her body, going deeper. He moved as he took her other nipple into his mouth and continued to go deeper. Soon he felt her coming to her end as he stopped what he was doing. He did not want her to release just yet as he then moved down and pulled her knees up.

He spread her wide as he started to drink all of the juices that her body was producing. She tasted heavenly as his nice warm tongue started to move in and out of her body. He opened her lower lips as his fingers found heaven once more. He then began to move as his mouth continued to caress her clit.

Sesshoumaru found that his mate was losing control over her body as she orgasm hard. It was a feeling that Kagome could not describe as she saw white specks in front of her eyes. She was breathing hard as she was flipped onto her hands and knees. She felt Sesshoumaru on top of her. His manhood was now at her entrance as he was slowly entering her body.

Oh Kami did that ever feel good to her senses. She started to move with Sesshoumaru as he was picking up speed. He was not moving fast enough for her as she screamed, "Oh Kami Sesshoumaru! Harder, faster, just fuck me harder!"

Hearing his mate talking like this turned Sesshoumaru on even more as he gave her what she wanted. When she tried to move away from him, Sesshoumaru's beast thought that she was trying to leave as he grabbed her by the shoulder with his fangs. He subdued her as she was underneath him with her butt in the air. He was pounding his full length into her when he started to pick up this wonderful aroma coming from her body.

Sesshoumaru's beast caught the scent as he started to react to it. His aura grew in power as he also grew in size. His length got longer as he was now moving even faster to meet his end. His mate was close to releasing, as he got ready.

Kagome screamed as she finally came to her end. Her body glowing a beautiful blue as their powers mixed together as one. Sesshoumaru howled his completion as the head of his manhood grew in size. He was now locked with his female as he heard Kagome cry out in pain. He was filling her womb with his fertile seed as he held her in place.

Kagome felt when she reached her peak as she screamed her joy, her mate came right after her but instead of getting smaller like he did before he got larger as he howled. She started to feel him grow inside her body as he stretched her even more. It hurt as she cried out in pain and tried to move away. But he was holding her still in his arms preventing her from leaving.

She was tired as the tears kept coming down her cheeks while she closed her eyes. She felt when Sesshoumaru moved as he rolled to his side and took her with him. He started to rub her stomach as it soothed her. The pain she was feeling was slowly going away as her body relaxed in his arms.

Sesshoumaru knew that he was locked with his female. She was in pain as he did everything in his power to sooth her. It worked as her body started to relax while he wrapped his body around hers. He was spooning her from behind as he wrapped his arms around her body and his tails came up to keep them warm. He nuzzled her in her neck as he calmed from their mating and fell asleep. He knew it was going to take some time for them to separate.

The next morning Kagome woke up in a happy mood. She was playful again as she had fun with her mate. She brought out a part of him that he never thought he would ever see again. He enjoyed her playfulness and he could finally act the way he wanted. He did not have to be the heir of the lands. He could just be Sesshoumaru and his mate loved it.

Then all too soon he had to tell her that they had to go meet his father this morning. He told her what happened at the shrine and what the humans wanted to do to her. Her playful mood was quickly subdued, he hated to see her like this. He loved that playful side of hers, the one that would light up her eyes and bring a beautiful smile to her face.

They had a wonderful night together, it was a night of passion as she would prance around the room with nothing on and she would tease him for his stoic ways. He had found out that she was highly ticklish as he found all the area where she was.

They got dressed as they got ready to leave. He has not heard his mate say a word since her told her what they needed to do. They ate their meal and when they were done he form his orb of light and took off toward the city.

Sesshoumaru could feel the masses of people that were at the courthouse. He landed on the roof of the building as he looked out and saw that there must have been over 400 human and youkai alike standing there waiting for the trial to commence.

Sesshoumaru had his arm wrapped around his mate as they both walked inside. He had a devil of a time convincing his mate to not wear her concealment spell. She needed to be herself and hiding under an illusion was not what he wanted from her. She finally agreed to his desire, as she walked silently by his side. They walked downstairs as they entered a room that was setup for them.

Sesshoumaru sat with his mate as he held her in his arms. He could feel how nervous she was, as he tried to calm her down. When the court was ready to start the trial, the bailiff came and got them. The couple walked anxiously into the youkai court.

Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru's father sitting up on the bench. They approached and sat down at the table on the left hand side of the room. Kagome looked over and saw the human lawyers sitting there waiting for the trial to start. She also noticed that the city hospital administrators were also there.

Kagome swallowed hard, 'All this because I use my powers to heal the sick, and cure those with no hope of living a normal life?' She shook her head to clear it and waited.

She was hoping that it did not come down to this, but if this is the way the city and those hospital administrators wanted it, then so be it. Kagome sat up straighter, squared her shoulders, and held her head high. She did not do anything wrong. She just studied her grandfather's ancient scrolls and used that knowledge to heal the people of the land.

Segumi looked down from his chair and noticed how full the courtroom was. He never knew that this would be such a big public display. He cleared his throat before saying, "I now bring the youkai court to order. Ladies and Gentlemen, we are holding court here today to determine if the human justice system has a valid claim that Lady Kagome has broken any laws. Hitoshi, what are the charges?"

Hitoshi, stood up and stated, "Milord, the charges against Kagome are," Segumi gave a vicious growl, if the idiot thinks he can disrespect a member of his clan, he had another thing coming.

Hitoshi swallowed hard as he corrected himself, "Excuse me milord, the charges against Lady Kagome are, practicing medicine without a license, giving unregulated drugs to patients, battery, and trying to divert patients from the medical community."

Segumi raised an eyebrow at the last charge, "Very well present your case, but be warned, I'm not in the mood to hear petty complaints about how your doctors are losing money because their patients are leaving them to go to someone that takes away their pain and cures them."

Hitoshi nodded acknowledging his word, "Yes milord, I understand." As the city began it case against Kagome. "For the last four years we have been trying to find the person who was healing the sick in the city. Many patients with terminal illnesses have left the care of their primary provider to go seek this 'Doctor' that was treating patients and proclaiming to cure them of their illnesses.

"In fact we have countless of reports that people were treated with medicine that was given to them, and then later had to go to the hospital because the remedy didn't work."

Segumi could smell the lies coming from this fool as he said, "Hitoshi, what proof do you have that these people have seen Kagome? Up until this point your people have not been able to find the one responsible for treating the sick."

Hitoshi became nervous as he was trying to get everything together. Usually he would have months to get a case ready to present to a judge, but he only had 24 hours in which to present this case, and truly he had no idea what he was working with.

He found a note that he scribbled this morning as he cleared his throat and proceeded, "Milord, I have an eye witness that says that Lady Kagome was treating the injuries of a drive by shooting yesterday morning. The undercover officer observed Lady Kagome mixing and putting medicine on wounds, giving the individuals something to drink, and then bandaging them up.

"I present to you exhibit A, this was taken from the shrine yesterday morning and the undercover officer observed Lady Kagome putting a drop of this in everything she mixed or gave to the patients.

"Furthermore, it is against the law to practice medicine without a license. It is civil fraud to represent herself as a Doctor. The people deserve to see someone who is qualified to treat them appropriately in a protective environment, not in some shrine where their illnesses could spread to others in the city."

Kagome was sitting back listening to what this fool was saying. Her anger was growing by the minute when he made her out to be a liar and a cheat. Then they brought out the medicine that she made out of the special rose she picked for Sesshoumaru, as her eyes opened wide.

Kagome had enough of all the accusations as she stood and said, "I object! I never presented myself as a doctor. Everyone that came to me for help knew that I was the shrine miko. I did nothing more than help those that your doctors refused to help in the hospitals. They would turn them away for their inability to pay the outrageous prices for your services. Many of these families cannot afford the medical care that they need. So they come to me and I help them."

Segumi understood as he signaled one of his own physicians to go and get the bottle from the ningen.

The youkai doctor walked forward and obtained the bottle, he opened it as he took a sniff of its context. His eyebrow rose as he turned to the little miko and asked, "Lady Kagome, where did you get this herb?"

Kagome will never betray her mate and where she got that petal. "I have been looking for that plant for many years. I was able to locate a small flower and was able to obtain a single petal. That elixir was made from that single petal. It will cure thousands if used correctly."

Hitoshi was at a loss for what was going on. "Excuse me milord, but what is so important about that elixir? Our analyses show that it doesn't have anything in it that will promote healing."

Yutaka turned towards the human that was speaking and answered, "Obviously your human scientist never studied the ancient texts left behind by your ancestors. Centuries ago healers or doctors as you like to call them these days, healed with herbs. It was an art that took years to learn, but when learned well they could cure just about anything with them.

"The healers were few and far between. So only those villages with a healer in them survived the diseases that went through the lands. This particular elixir has a very rare herb in it. It has not been seen in over 900 years. To have a small portion of this plant actually in my hand is Kami scent because it will enhance the effects of simple herbs and cure the worst of illnesses.

"Lady Kagome is a miko, she has the knowledge that has been passed down from generations to generations to heal the people using natural herbs."

Hitoshi still did not understand what the youkai doctor was saying, "I understand what you are saying, but she is just a miko, a shrine maiden, not a healer as you would like to call her. Plus, I don't understand how this liquid can heal or enhance the affects of simple herbs.

"Furthermore I humbly request that Lady Kagome be handed over to our jurisdiction since this is a human matter and outside the youkai courts jurisdiction."

Yutaka raised an eyebrow as he stood his ground and said, "Sir, you are confusing the issue here. You claim that Lady Kagome is impersonating a doctor. I say she is a true healer. They are two very different beings.

"A doctor uses science to find out why someone is sick. They order different tests to find out the cause of their illness. You rely on human created drugs to treat your patients and nine times out of ten your treatments don't work. The body is a very complex piece of equipment. Your viruses mutate when you use one drug to treat it for long periods of time, making your treatment ineffective.

"A healer, like Lady Kagome, seeks to encourage the body, mind, and spirit to operate with ease and in harmony. A healer listens to the people, they don't only treat the illness that they have but they treat the whole person.

"But Lady Kagome is special, she is a miko, and a powerful one. The one thing that I have noticed is that you don't know what a miko is." Yutaka looked at the ningen standing in front of him, as he shook his head no. He smiled and continued, "Let me enlighten you. The miko's of old were powerful priestesses. They used their spiritual energies to heal the sick. They infused a portion of their powers into the medicine to cure.

"Lady Kagome is such a person. Though you humans cannot see this, we youkai can detect her holy powers. She is the most powerful miko I have ever met. So this little vile of elixir in her hands will cure thousands. Where your modern medicines have failed, her simple methods of the ancient healing art will succeed."

Yutaka turned to Segumi as he said, "Milord, I recommend that the charges be dismissed, they are unfounded since, one; the Lady is not a doctor but a healer. Healers do not require a license to heal. Just as mothers do not need a license to put a band aid on their child's wound if they should cut themselves.

"Two, battery, a healer doesn't need to touch a patient. She can see what is wrong with them and by listening to what their patients are saying, she can determine what the necessary herbs are to make them feel better.

"Thirdly, Lady Kagome has not dispensed any unauthorized drugs to her patients because the last time I checked, teas, ointments, and such are not medicine under the eyes of the law. They are considered over the counter medication and sold freely to the public.

"And lastly, if the human doctors are losing money it is because they became doctors to bleed the people of what little money they have. They don't cure the sick and they procrastinate in healing the simplest of illnesses. It is our responsibility to make sure that everyone is taken care of and not by those that measure someone's worth by whether they can pay for their services."

Hitoshi tried to intervene, but he was cut off by Segumi. "Hitoshi, Yutaka is correct in what he is saying. Your charges are unfounded. Kagome is not a doctor and never proclaimed to be. She never deceived the people. I talked to the ones that were at the shrine yesterday and they are all aware that she is a miko. A miko that they have protected viciously over the years and unless you have more than what you have presented here, I here by order the charges dropped."

Hitoshi, huffed as he said, "You can't do that! She is human and should be tried by our courts!"

Kagome had enough as she got up and walked around the table she was sitting at. She approached Segumi as she bowed to him in respect. She then turned around as she closed her eyes and started to concentrate.

Kagome found her innermost powers as she brought them forth. She removed the spell from around the area that allowed the human to see her as a human. Her aura started to grow, as it became a golden color.

The humans in the courtroom all gasped as they saw what Kagome was doing. She was not a human like they all thought, but an Inu youkai.

Kagome's powers grew as they formed wings on her back, she opened her eyes and they were white. When she spoke, her voice carried to all in the room, "I am the resurrection of the Shikon Miko. Centuries ago, I walked the lands, healing the sick. We all lived in harmony back then and we respected each other. But, now all you think about is how to hurt each other, how to bleed the people for what little they have to live on.

"The children of the city are the ones that are suffering, they are either hurting or starving. They should not be made to suffer so, but they do. As you can see, I'm not a human but youkai. But just because I'm a youkai, it doesn't mean I won't treat your illness because you are human. I will help everyone that comes for my aid. No matter who you are." Kagome let her powers return to her body as she felt strong arms come around her waist. She had made her point to the fools that want her to stop healing. She was tired as she was led out of the courtroom.

Hitoshi was pissed, there was no way that they will be able to prosecute her now. He knew that he did not have a good case against her, but the city and the hospitals wanted him to try. He was packing up his materials, as he was about to leave the room when the demon lord addressed him.

-oOo-

Segumi waited until his son and mate left the courtroom. When they were gone, he turned his attention back to the humans, "Hitoshi, you came here today with a very weak case against Kagome. I see now that I will have to intervene on behave of the humans of the city. I have not meddled in human affairs in a long time, thinking that you will take care of your own, but it's evident that you won't. I will be contacting your human government. You will no longer fall under their rules but mine.

"You will all remain under my rule until such time that you all stop fighting among each other and learn to live together. You will all learn to take care of your own and help each other even if it kills you."

Hitoshi face went white as he heard his words. This was not good, as he was going to dissolve their system of government and come under youkai rule. The humans were in for a big surprise when he did that.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru took his mate home, as he wanted to spend sometime alone with her. The moment they walked out of the courthouse the pair were surrounded by a multitude of humans and youkai as well. Kagome looked around as she saw the people approaching her. She recognized them from the shrine as they all kneeled in front of her.

The people were surprised to learn that their miko was a youkai. To them, it did not matter because she was their miko, their miko who helped them when they needed help, who cured them when they were sick, and fed them when they were hungry.

Kagome was shocked to see so many people bowing to her. She looked at her mate as Sesshoumaru nodded to her to proceed. She turned back to the people that were kneeling as she said, "Please rise."

Everyone got up as they waited. The one that spoke yesterday at the shrine stepped forward and asked, "Miko-sama, we came to support you today. We all know that you are a powerful miko. You have always taken care of us and we will not abandon you in your time of need. Have they set you free?"

Kagome was touched by what she heard, "I thank you all for coming, I never knew that I meant so much to all of you. Yes, the charges have been dropped and I will be at the shrine tomorrow morning."

The crowd cheered their joy as they all left the area and would see their miko in the morning.

Sesshoumaru shook his head as he wrapped his arm around his mate and brought her closer to his body. He formed his orb of light as he went home. He wanted some alone time with his mate and he was determined to get it.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome spent a quiet day at home. It was the first time that they actually relaxed as Kagome continued to ask questions of her mate. "Sesshoumaru, when is your birthday?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Why do you want to know when my birthday is? I never celebrate it."

Kagome huffed as she said, "I have a right to know when you were born, and I don't care if you celebrate it or not. I don't celebrate my birthday either, but I would still like to know when it is."

Sesshoumaru sighed as he stated, "My birthday is two days from now."

Kagome's eyes opened wide as she heard his words. She did not have a whole lot of time to do something special for him. She was thinking hard on what she wanted to do when she heard, "Kagome, when is your birthday?"

Sesshoumaru watched as his mate was thinking hard about something. He knew that she was planning something and this was not good. He hated to celebrate his birthday, he thought that it was a waste of time to have a celebration on a day that he became a year older. He thought he would distract her as he asked his question. That had the desired affect as his mate snapped out of her thoughts.

Kagome heard Sesshoumaru's question as she absentmindedly replied, "Oh my birthday is September 10th."

Now Sesshoumaru had a few months to plan something special for his mate. He will make sure that she had a wonderful day.

Kagome was sitting there trying to think of something that she could give her mate for his birthday. She was leaning against Sesshoumaru's side as he started to growl low and deep. She yawned as her eyes were getting heavy and soon she was asleep by his side. She had a very busy day and was extremely tired. His growls soothed her as she fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru could tell that his mate was tired. He also felt that she was not going to sleep anytime soon as she was still deep in thought. His beast started a low and deep growl that was soothing her. Soon he felt when her breathing evened out as she fell asleep.

He reached over and picked her up as he went back to his room. He placed his mate in bed as he crawled in after her and settled down to sleep.

-oOo-

The next morning they both woke up together. They showered together as they made love several times that morning. They were about to dress when Sesshoumaru said, "Kagome, I have something for you."

Kagome was curious as she saw Sesshoumaru walking into his closet. She heard some noise as he walked out a few minutes later with miko garments for her. Her eyes opened wide when she saw them. They were not the red and white that she wore but blue in color. They were beautiful as she touched the fabric. They were made of silk as she looked at her mate.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he saw his mates inquiring eyes. "These belonged to my mother. She wore these whenever she went out to the people. You will honor me if you will wear them. They are the sign of our house and I can think of no one else who would honor her as much as you can."

A lone tear left Kagome's eye as she said, "They are beautiful Sesshoumaru. I would be honored to wear them. I hope that I will do them justice and serve the people the way that she did."

Kagome took the kimono and put it on. It was a perfect fit as she felt the soft fabric against her skin. This kimono was a little different than her miko garments. The waist of the hakama was lower, the outer haori has vines around the sleeves and neck. There was a crescent moon located on each of the sleeves and one over her heart. It had a golden obi to go along with it as it had a white Inu youkai in the middle of the obi. It was beautiful and perfect.

Sesshoumaru saw his mate in his mother's old kimono, she looked beautiful in it as they went out to eat their morning meal. When they were done they left his home as he took his mate back to her shrine.

When they got there the people of the city were there waiting for her. They walked towards the gate as they opened them. They all walked to the shrine area where the people gathered to see their miko.

Sesshoumaru noticed when everyone quieted down, as he said, "Kagome, I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. He then took her hand as he placed them in her hands and said, "The shrine is now yours. The city does not own it anymore and all the back taxes have been paid for you. The shrine is now open to serve the people of the city and you are their miko."

Kagome mouth dropped open when she saw a set of keys land in her hand. When she heard what Sesshoumaru said she was shocked. 'I… I… I have my home back?' She looked up at her mate as she asked, "You are giving me my home back?"

"No, I'm not giving you your home back. You can call it a mating gift from my father. He will not allow the city to tear down something so sacred to its people and especially something so valuable to you." Sesshoumaru then turned to all present as he stated, "There will always be someone here to help you all. Soon some of my people will be arriving with food for all of you. We will help you get your lives back and be productive members of society again. I have spoken to my father and we are looking into what is going on in the cities over the lands and I promise you that we will find a solution to everything that is wrong."

There was a thunderous cheer as the people rejoiced at knowing that the lords of the land were going to help them. For too long the city has turned their backs on their plight. They lived in fear and wanted nothing more than to have a better life for themselves. Many were too sick to afford the medical care that they so desperately needed so they had come to the little miko that helped them as best she could.

Sesshoumaru turned to his mate as he stated, "I will leave you here so you can tend to them. I will be back later to take you home. Kirara will protect you while you are here. If you need me just call for me, I will hear and come to your aid."

Kagome was so overjoyed that she jumped into his arms and kissed him senseless. When they parted she agreed to wait for his return as she started taking care of the sick.

Sesshoumaru nodded to Kirara as she went after his mate. He trusted her to protect his mate plus she had help. He had youkai guards around the area to make sure she stayed safe. If they let anything happen to her it was their death. He turned as he took off. He needed to get things done at the office before he took time off. He had to give his father enough time to take control of everything from the humans.

Kagome went about her business as she tended to her duties. Her heart was lighter now as she had her home back. True to her mate's word, help came to the shrine as they had plenty of food to feed them all. They set up a tent on the shrine grounds that will help her tend to the people. She saw many that were hurt or injured as she tended to each of their needs.

By the time Sesshoumaru arrived back at the shrine, the last of the people were leaving the shrine as the night curator took over. The shrine gates were never to be closed again and if there was an emergency they were to call him at once.

Sesshoumaru grabbed his mate as he went home. Kagome looked exhausted as he took her back home for some rest.

-oOo-

The next morning Sesshoumaru woke to an empty bed. He quickly sat up as he looked for his mate. She was not in the room with him as he got out of bed and went looking for her. He was wondering why she would be up so early as he started to pick up this wonderful scent coming from the kitchen.

When he got to the dining room he noticed that the table was beautifully set. The food was on the table as he heard, "Happy birthday mate! I hope you like what I made for breakfast this morning."

Sesshoumaru was shocked, as he asked, "You made breakfast for me?" He saw as his mate smiled beautifully for him as she nodded her head yes. Sesshoumaru did not know what to say as he sat down to his morning meal. His lovely mate joined him as they both enjoyed the wonderful meal that she prepared that morning.

When they were done, his mate requested that he take her back to the gardens at his ancient home and he was more than willing to do that for her. They spent the day there as she packed lunch for them and they had a romantic lunch together.

The sun was going down as the couple sat on a hill looking at the sunset. Kagome thought that now would be a good time to give him his present. "Sesshoumaru, I do hope that you have enjoyed your birthday. This was the only thing that I could think of that I could give you. I don't have any money but there is one more present that I have for you."

Sesshoumaru was shocked to hear this from his mate, "Kagome, you know that you do not have to give me anything. I have everything that I could ever want when I mated you. So you don't have to give me anything else. I loved what you did for me today. No one has ever done something like this before."

Kagome smiled as she said, "Oh, I think that you will love this last present love, but you are going to have to wait to see it though."

Sesshoumaru was confused, he had no idea what she meant by that. He noticed when his mate crawled into his lap as he held her in his arms. He loved holding her as he brought her closer to his chest.

Kagome saw her chance as she whispered into his ear, "My gift to you is the greatest gift of all mate, I'm pregnant."

Sesshoumaru froze when he heard her words. He pulled her away from his chest as he looked at her. She was smiling at him as they rolled and he was on top of her. He stuck his nose on her stomach as he sniffed, there was a definite change in her scent. He then put his ear on her stomach as he listened. There, he heard what he was looking for, there was a soft but strong heartbeat. His mate was pupped.

Sesshoumaru raised his head as he howled into the night. It was a call far and wide telling everyone that his mate was carrying his pup. He was the happiest youkai on the planet as he picked his mate up and kissed her with such passion that he left her breathless.

He knew that he had to pull away when she needed air. He brought her closer to his chest as he whispered, "Thank you! Thank you! You have given me the ultimate gift my mate. We will finally have a family of our own."

Kagome was happy that he was happy. She wanted a family, as a matter of fact she wants a big family. She was finally happy in her life and Sesshoumaru was a big part of it.

They kissed again as they stayed in the gardens that belonged to his mother and made love for the rest of the night.

Sesshoumaru's mother was watching her son from the moon. She was finally happy that her son got the life that he has been dreaming of. His pup will grow strong and powerful, and between the two of them they will protect the lands from everything that is to come. She sent her beam of light down to her son as it touched the pup in the little miko's womb. It was a blessing that she gave it to keep it strong and protected. She knew that the pup would be loved like no other. She was happy that Sesshoumaru loved his present.

Then End… or is it?

-oOo-

This is the end to my story. This is what happens when a one shot goes out of control with so many ideas. I do hope that you have enjoyed my short story. This is the shortest story that I have written by far.

But, this is the first story that I have left opened, so if I wanted to do a continuation of this story then I could do it. But, at this time I have no new ideas for it. Maybe in the future I will, but not now.

Thank you all for reading my story. There are still more stories to come so look for my next story sometime soon. I'm close to finishing 3 of them but have not as of yet.

Until the next story!

Ja ne!


End file.
